Where are you ?
by Audali
Summary: Fiction inventée suite à la fin de la saison 1. Et si Justin ne s'était pas fait agresser ? Si un autre évènement était venu perturber la soirée du bal de promo ? Petit délire sur un changement de fin de saison 1 où les données ne sont plus les mêmes...
1. Chapter 1

C'était chaque jour le même rituel, en rentrant seul dans son minuscule appartement, les souvenirs l'atteignaient de plein fouet. Il prenait sa douche, s'allongeait sur le lit, allumai un cigarette. Là, à la lueur rougeoyante du briquet, les souvenirs affluaient et tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flash Back_**

**__**_Son coeur avait bondit lorsqu'il avait reconnu cette silhouette, ce visage au milieu des élèves de St James. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un sourire s'était peint sur son visage et il n'avait plus vu que lui. En le voyant s'approcher, par jeu et taquinerie il lui avait dit :_

_-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te retrouver au milieu d'une bande d'ados boutonneux ?_

_Daphné avait rit près de lui, surprise elle aussi de la présence de Brian._

_-J'ai décidé de retourner dans le passé. avait-il répondu._

_Il l'avait alors entrainé vers la piste de danse le prenant par la taille, serrant son corps fébrile contre le sien. Ils avaient souvent dansé au Baylon, mais ce soir là c'était différent. Justin découvrait une nouvelle facette de Brian, cela ne le surprenait plus, tant cet homme était imprévisible. Il sentait un nouveau regard sur lui, de la part de cet homme qu'il ailmait profondémment, un regard d'amour, protecteur, empli de tendresse. Il se sentait en paix, sécurisé, plus rien n'existait hors mis ce corps et ce visage contre le sien. Lorsque Brian l'avait embrassé, il s'était sentit fondre, disparaitre, plus rien ni personne n'existait autour d'eux hors mis le couple qu'ils formait. Il aurait voulu figer ce moment mais quitta à regret les lèvres de Brian qui déjà, l'entrainait vers la sortie. Ils dansaient et riaient dans le parking, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été._

_-C'étaient la plus belle soirée de ma vie..._

_-Ridiculeusement romantique. avait répondu Brian dans un sourire. _

_Il l'embrassait lorsque Justin l'aperçut derrière eux à quelques mètres. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Brian, il sentait déjà son corps s'affaisser contre le sien. Les coups de feu retentirent sur les parois du parking et résonnèrent longtemps dans la nuit. Un cri mourût sur les lèvres de Justin._

_Par haine, par vengeance, Craig Taylor, le père de Justin, venait d'abattre d'un coup de revolver Brian Kinney et une splendide soirée pleine de promesses._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

_****_Le regard perdu dans le vide, la cendre tombant sur le lit, Justin ouvrit les yeux.

Une larme amère coula le long de sa joue. Il écrasa sa cigarette, se recroquevilla sous la couette et chercha un sommeil qui ne vint jamais.

Après le bal de promo, il avait tout abandonné, il était partit sans se retourner et sans prévenir personne, enfermé dans sa douleur et sa culpabilité. Ce soir là il s'était évanoui dans la nature, il avait disparu pour ne jamais revenir.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pittsburgh-3 mois plus tard**_

_****_Il ouvra les yeux et discerna un sourire aux cheveux bruns au-dessus de son visage.

-Brian...Brian...? murmurait la silhouette.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière et il reconnut le visage penché au-dessus du sien :

-Salut Mickey, murmura t-il.

-Maman, Brian s'est réveillé!

-Merci Sainte Rita! Tu nous à fichu une sacrée trouille pti con! merde... rétorqua Debbie avec son habituelle voix gaie et tonitruante. Brian esquissa un sourire :

-Vous me connaissez Debbie, je veux toujours être au centre de l'attention.

Debbie et Mickael se mirent à rire soulagés après tant de semaines d'angoisse. Une douleur se répandait dans son dos et sa tête.

-Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda inquiet, Michael, devant la grimace de douleur de son ami. Brian lui donna un faible sourire en guise de réponse, il se mit soudain à chercher un visage dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Debbie et Michael échangèrent un regard sachant pertinement qui il cherchait des yeux.

-Ecoute, Brian... commenca Michael.

Mais endolori et fatigué Brian se rendormit, un voile de tristesse passant sur son visage. Ils le regardèrent dormir, le regard consterné de Debbie s'ajoutant à la colère des yeux de Michael.

-Quel salopard... susurra Michael.

-Michael, pas maintenant. Il n'a pas besoin de ça.

-Ce petit connard s'est barré Maman, il n'est pas venu une seule fois, il à disparu sans prévenir personne. Il avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! On ne sait même pas où il est ! C'est de sa faute ce qui s'est passé ! répondit Michael le souffle court.

-Il lui à sauvé la vie Michael, il à appelé les secours. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait laissé seul se vider de son sang dans ce parking. Essaie de le comprendre, il doit être rongé par la culpabilité.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre c'est un petit enfoiré, j'espère bien qu'il s'en veut ! S'il se repointe à Pittsburgh il va le regretter.

Debbie poussa un douloureux soupir d'impuissance.

-Je descend à la cafétéria, tu veux quelque chose mon chéri ?

-Non merci.

****Assise devant une tasse de café prostrée, Debbie, pour la première fois de sa vie ne savait plus quoi faire, ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle se sentait impuissante face à la situation. Elle ne comprenait plus le monde qui l'entourait et surtout elle ne comprenait plus Dieu.

Au début, tout comme MIchael, elle n'avait pas compris la réaction de Sunshine et s'était mise dans une colère noire. Mais les jours passants et la réflexion aidant elle avait finit par comprendre son Petit Ange et s'était sentie plus impuissante que jamais. Quatre moi qu'il était partit, qu'il ne répondait plus au téléphone, personne ne savait où il était pas même Daphné ou Jennyfer. Durant quatre mois elle s'était inquiétée pour Brian mais aussi pour Sunshine qui restait introuvable. Le soir du bal, Justin avait prévenu les urgences, s'était rendu à l'hôpital avec Brian, s'était assuré qu'on le prenait en charge puis avait confié au médecin le numéro de Debbie. Il était resté au chevet de Brian quelques heures puis devant le bilan alarmant des médecins il avait disparu sans prévenir personne et depuis Debbie n'avait aucune nouvelles. Une main réconfortante se posa sur la sienne.

-Salut Vic. dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-Michael m'a prévenu, comment vas t-il ?

-Il s'est enfin réveillé. On à échangé quelques mots et puis il s'est rendormi.

-Tant mieux ! répondit Vic avec un soupir de soulagment.

-Le médecin à dit qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos et d'une longue convalescence. Même s'il va mieux il n'est pas sorti d'affaire, il aura besoin de réeducation.

-De réeducation ? s'inquiéta-t-il

-Les balles ont légèrement touché sa moelle épinière il doit faire de la réeducation pour son dos et pour pouvoir marcher à nouveau. On ne pouvait le savoir qu'à son réveil.

-Pour marcher à nouveau ? Mon dieu, quand il va l'apprendre ça ne va pas être triste... essaya t-il de plaisanter.

Debbie se mit à rire en regardant son frère.

-Putain, t'as bien raison ! mais nous serons là pour l'aider.

Vic était heureux d'entendre rire à nouveau sa soeur, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vue sourire. Il se risqua à demander, sans pour autant prononcer son prénom tant le sujet était sensible :

-Tu a de ses nouvelles ?

-Non, rien. Il ne répond pas au téléphone.

Le visage quotidien de Debbie de ces quatre derniers mois revint effaçant le sourire qu'elle avait eu quelques instants auparavant. Son visage était à nouveau, les traits tirés,angoissés. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Vic prit la main de Debbie dans la sienne et l'embrassa essayant de lui donner un peu de sa force.

Il le savait, pas seulement pour Brian, il fallait retrouver Justin.


	4. Chapter 4

Un petit appartement, dans une ville sombre recouverte d'une fine pluie grise.

Il s'était réveillé une fois de plus, hurlant son prénom, entendant les coups de feu siffler à ses oreilles sentant son corps contre le sien. Il se redressa dans son lit, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il se passa la main sur son front brûlant, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il voulait chasser ces images de son esprit, il voulait oublier. Sur la table de nuit près d'une bouteille vide son portable se mit à vibrer, le cadran affichait le numéro de Michael. Il ne l'avait plus appelé depuis la mort de Brian. Il laissa son portable sonner, à quoi bon. Que pouvait-lui dire Michael ? Qu'il lui en voulait et qu'il était responsable de sa mort ? Justin n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche pour le savoir.

Un mal de tête lui enserrait les tempes, les images se succédaient sans relâche dans son esprit. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé, il voulait que cela cesse. Il se diriga vers le placard de la cuisine, en sortit une bouteille, se servit deux verres qu'il bût à la suite. Les vapeurs d'alcool commencèrent à estomper les souvenirs, Justin vit le visage souriant de Brian s'avancer à lui. Il retourna dans son lit, se pelotonnant sous la couette, pensant s'endormir dans ses bras. Le sommeil le gagna, le prénom de Brian sur les lèvres. Cette nuit là, aucun cauchemard ne vint troubler son sommeil.

Il était minuit, il venait d'avoir dix-neuf ans.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, de nouveaux visages se trouvaient devant lui : Ted, Emmett, Mel, Lindsay et Michael.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez tous ici ? demanda -t-il.

-C'est bon les choux, notre Brian est bien revenu à lui ! dit-Emmett dans un rire. Brian se redressa dans son lit, Mickey s'approcha de lui pour l'aider.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide Michael ! dit-il sèchement. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un infirme, qu'on le prenne en pitié. Michael et Lindsay posèrent un regard triste sur le Brian qu'ils aimaient si fort.

-Alors la Belle au Bois Dormant, contente d'être de retour parmi les vivants ? demanda Emmett dans un sourire. Brian lui tira la langue.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Ted.

-On ne peut mieux, merci Théodore ! Prêt à retourner dans les backrooms ! Quelqu'un aurait une cigarette ? Ou du poppers ?

-Brian ! repliquèrent Michael et Lindsay en choeur.

Brian se mit à rire. Ils avaient tous la sensation qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu un rire depuis des années. Redevenant soudain sombre et sérieux il demanda :

-Alors, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Linds.

-Plus ou moins... répondit t-il dans un froncement de sourcils.

Michael s'asseya sur le lit et lui raconta les évènements des derniers mois :

-En sortant du bal de St James, quelqu'un t'as tiré dessus, dans le parking près de ta voiture. Ensuite tu es resté un mois en soins intensifs. Ce mois à été difficile on à tous eu très peur. Au bout d'un mois ton état s'est stabilisé mais tu es tombé dans le coma.

-Combien de temps ?

- Trois mois.

-Ca fait quatre mois que je suis ici ?

-Oui

Un silence pesant se fit dans la chambre, chacun attendant un réaction de la part de Brian qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ils imaginaient tous des réactions différentes mais ils avaient surtout peur de la question qu'il allait fatalement poser.

-Qui m'as tiré dessus ?

Michael ferma les yeux, serra les poings de colère, marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Michael! Qui ? insista-t-il.

Mélanie qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, s'approcha de Michael posa une main sur son épaule et répondit à Brian :

-Craig Taylor, le père de Justin.

Personne n'avait la force de l'avouer à Brian, hors mis Mélanie. Avec ce caractère qu'elle s'était forgé au fil des années, elle était de ces personnes qui n'avaient pas peur d'énoncer des vérités terribles. En cela elle ressemblait beaucoup à Brian, malgré leurs différents, cette force les rapprochaient plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Le visage de Brian se ferma, le silence si fit plus pesant, plus personne n'osait parler. La question claqua dans l'air, froide, déterminée :

-Où est Justin ?

Personne ne répondit, les visages se baissèrent silencieux. Brian les regarda tous :

-Bordel, il est où ?!

C'est à ce moment que Debbie entra dans la pièce, une part de gâteau à la main. Elle fût surprise du climat qui régnait dans la chambre. Brian se tourna vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix dure :

-Debbie, où est Justin ?

Elle s'attendait à cette question, c'est non sans un pincement au coeur qu'elle lui répondit :

-Il est parti mon coeur, il à quitté Pittsburgh.

Au ton et aux yeux de Debbie, Brian compris que ce départ était définitif. Un éclair de douleur et de colère passa sur son visage. Il remonta les couvertures sur lui et ferma les yeux sur cette assemblée qui le fixait.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Flash Back_**

**__**  
_-Brian ! Brian ! Papa qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?_

_Il sentait son corps contre le sien, le sang couler le long de ses doigts, les battements de son coeur devenant des murmures. _

_Craig Taylor; le visage satisfait, le sourire fou regardait son fils tenir Brian dans ses bras. Il tourna les talons, sans un regard pour eux s'engouffra dans sa voiture puis disparu dans la nuit. Justin hébété l'avait regardé partir sans réagir_

_-Brian me lâche pas ! Reste avec moi ! hurlait Justin tandis qu'il essayait d'arrêter le sang avec l'écharpe de soie blanche qu'il portait quelques minutes plutôt. _

_-Je suis désolé Brian, ça va aller, je te promets que ça va aller. Reste avec moi Brian ! Reste avec moi ! _

_Le sol et le pantalon de Justin se maculaient peu à peu du sang de Brian. Il appela une ambulance qui arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent. Il le tenait toujours dans ses bras._

___**Fin du Flash Back**_

_****_Justin étourdit, cligna des yeux.

-Taylor ! t'es là pour bosser ou pour rêver ?

-Pour bosser chef !

-Alors tu t'y mets maintenant ou t'es viré ! rétorqua le patron peu enclin à la gentillesse.

Quelques semaines après son arrivée, Justin avait trouvé ce boulot de barmaid dans cette boite : le Kubix. L'alcool à portée de main, les backrooms, la musique l'empêchait de trop penser lui permettant de s'adonner à tout ce qui pouvait lui faire oublier Brian. Il se servit une double margarita qu'il bût d'un coup sec essayant de retrouver ses esprits. L'alcool comme le reste était devenu son quotidien.

Il n'avait plus rien de ce jeune diplômé se préparant à rentrer aux Beaux Arts de Pittsburgh. Ce jeune homme avait disparu ce même soir dans le parking sombre de St James. Son seul lien, désormais, qui le rattachait à son ancienne vie était le dessin. Ses nouveaux dessins transcrivaient tous son mal être, sa haine, sa tristesse. Ces croquis n'avaient rien avoir avec les anciens mais ils lui permettaient de se défouler, de jeter sa colère sur le papier.

Il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, même sa mère et Daphné. Il ne s'était pas refait d'amis, ne répondait à aucun des anciens qui essayaient vainement de le contacter.

Les mois passaient et il s'était habitué à cette situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Ses amis se regardèrent et quittèrent la chambre laissant Brian se reposer.

-Mon God, commença Emmett, je n'avais jamais vu Brian avec une tête pareille !

-Moi non plus, renchérit Ted.

-Quelqu'un a eu de ses nouvelles ? demanda Mélanie.

-Non, répondirent-ils.

-J'espère qu'on n'en aura jamais !

- Michael tu ne crois pas que t'exagères un peu ? demanda Mélanie avec une pointe d'agacement.

Cette réponse fut le mot de trop, sous la colère il cria :

-Moi, j'exagère ?! Votre cher Sunshine a abandonné Brian, il l'aurait laissé crever c'était pareil ! C'est de sa faute toute cette histoire, c'est son père qui a tiré ! Moi je dis qu'il ne réapparaisse jamais, on s'en portera tous mieux et surtout Brian.

L'ensemble du groupe le regarda interloqué de sa réponse.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Justin n'est pas responsable de son père et de sa haine envers notre communauté ! Je te signale que lui aussi en a souffert rappelle-toi ! reprit Mélanie dont la colère montait.

-Si Justin avait fermé sa gueule au sujet de Brian, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, son père n'aurait pas été au courant ! S'il avait arrêté de s'accrocher à Bri comme il l'a fait rien de tout ça ne se serait produit.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jaloux de la relation qu'entretiennent Brian et Justin que tu peux te permettre de tenir des propos pareils. On l'a remarqué, tu sais, tous ! On sait pertinemment que Brian est tombé amoureux de Justin même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Alors arrête ton cinéma !

-Non, mais attends une seconde…

Le ton montait, Lindsay les coupa :

-Ca suffit tous les deux ! Brian est juste à côté… Michael tu te calmes, quant à toi Mélanie laisse tomber tu veux. Brian a besoin de nous, pas qu'on se dispute au sujet de Justin.

-J'ai pas raison Lindsay ? Toi, sa meilleure amie, tu devrais comprendre… reprit Michael.

-Tais-toi Michael, dit Debbie d'une voix sèche et dure mettant de ce fait fin à la discussion, imposant le silence au groupe.

Dans sa chambre, Brian n'avait rien perdu de la conversation. Son regard se perdit dans le blanc des murs de la pièce. Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'il essuya d'une main rageuse. Il ferma les yeux secoué par les images du visage de Justin. Il finit par s'endormir emporté par des rêves agités.


	8. Chapter 8

Au travail il ne parlait à personne, personne ne lui parlait. Justin intriguait avec ce regard éteint, cette barbe de trois jours, sa beauté ternie par le poids de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Ils préféraient le laisser seul, ne sachant jamais comment l'aborder tant il était distant.

De nature si calme, posé, réfléchi, compréhensif il était devenu nerveux, colérique, ne supportant personne. Il n'avait plus d'émotions. Il s'isolait, se coupait du monde préférant s'enfermer dans son mutisme et ses souvenirs. Il finissait son service à quatre heures, il n'avait pas la force de se rendre dans les backrooms tant les souvenirs l'avaient assailli ce soir. Il rentra directement chez lui.

Le jet d'eau froide de la douche relâcha la tension de ses muscles, calma son mal de tête. Lorsqu'il prenait sa douche des souvenirs du loft avec Brian lui revenaient en mémoire. Il se rappela soudain leurs corps, l'odeur du savon contre sa peau, ses baisers, ses mains. Il appuya son front contre le carrelage. Des larmes, calmes cette fois-ci, coulèrent le long de ses joues, de son cou, pour se perdre sur son torse. Ses pleurs le calmèrent, il n'y avait pas de rage dans ses larmes. Il poussa un soupir, éteignit l'eau, entoura ses hanches d'une serviette et se vit dans la glace. Qui était cette personne qui le regardait fixement ? Il ne le savait plus lui-même.

Il s'allongea nu sur son lit et alluma une cigarette. Une autre journée tellement semblable aux autres venait de s'achever, encore. Justin s'endormit, sa cigarette finissant de se consumer dans le cendrier.

Dehors tout était calme, on n'entendait plus que la respiration régulière de ce petit ange qui un soir de fête avait perdu ses ailes.


	9. Chapter 9

Ils avaient tous décidé de se relayer à son chevet, alternant les journées et les nuits. Ils ne voulaient pas le laisser seul sombrer dans les souvenirs et la mélancolie. C'était Lindsay qui restait ce soir.

Il remua sous le drap, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Il s'agita :

_-Sunshine…_

-Brian ?

Mais elle vit qu'il dormait toujours. Son visage était crispé, ses lèvres murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Linds le regarda dormir avec ses yeux bienveillants qu'elle posait toujours sur lui lorsqu'elle le regardait. A cet instant elle se rappela de la naissance de Gus, du visage timide, rayonnant de Brian. Il avait l'air d'un gamin ce soir-là. Elle se mit à sourire. C'était également la première fois qu'elle rencontrait Justin. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis cette fameuse nuit. Elle se rappela nettement qu'elle avait tout de suite apprécié le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, les cheveux en bataille. Elle lui devait le prénom de son fils.

_Justin…_ où était-il en ce moment ?

Elle prit son portable dans son sac à main, composa son numéro. Elle tomba sur sa messagerie et laissa un message :

_« Justin, c'est Lindsay. Tu nous manques. Donne-nous de tes nouvelles, on s'inquiète ici. Rappelle-moi… »_ Elle raccrocha.

Elle ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'il revienne. Brian avait besoin de lui. Elle poussa un soupir.

Brian remua dans son lit, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

-J'ai soif…

-Brian ?

-Donne-moi de l'eau s'il te plait… demanda Brian dans un murmure.

Lindsay lui servit de l'eau dans un des verres sur la table de chevet et l'aida à boire en lui soutenant la tête.

-Merci Sunshine…répondit-il avant de se rendormir.

La peine contracta le visage de Lindsay.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider.

Elle replaça une des mèches sur son front, s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit, s'endormit sa main dans la sienne avec la certitude que Justin devait rentrer auprès d'eux.


	10. Chapter 10

Il était 23 heures. Ce soir il était d'inventaire avant de débuter son service.

Il mit un jean sombre, un t-shirt blanc, se rasa, tenta de discipliner ses cheveux. Même si son visage le trahissait, il continuait à soigner son apparence. Il s'en préoccupait plus par obligation que par véritable volonté, son patron exigeant de ses employés une tenue correcte et sexy. C'était plus vendeur. Justin avait oublié le sens du mot sexy en même temps que la définition de sociable.

Il enfila sa veste noire, prit ses clés, but un dernier verre.

Le cadran de son portable clignotait. Il avait un message :

_« Justin, c'est Lindsay. Tu nous manques, donne-nous de tes nouvelles. On s'inquiète ici. Rappelle- moi. »_

Sans remords il appuya sur la touche « effacer ». Il ne méritait pas cet intérêt qu'on voulait lui porter. Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche, finit son verre, ferma la porte à clé et sortit.

Dans la rue il alluma une cigarette, se dirigea vers le Kubix perdu dans ses pensées.

Il savait que Lindsay, très certainement Debbie tout comme sa mère devaient s'inquiéter. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur répondre, ne pouvait pas donner signer de vie. En particulier à sa mère. Il se sentait plus que coupable, la mort de Brian était entièrement de son fait. Son père avait tiré.

S'il avait compris dès le début qu'il n'était qu'un coup parmi tant d'autres, rien de tout ça ne se serait jamais produit. C'était lui qui avait demandé à Brian de l'accompagner un soir au Babylon. Sur le moment il avait ri et refusé. A cet instant Justin aurait dû comprendre, cesser son jeu de garçon énamouré. Mais il avait persisté.

Ca n'avait plus d'importance. Il était seul, désormais, à pouvoir se reprocher son attitude ridicule.

Il chassa ses réflexions et jeta sa cigarette.

Ce soir, c'était soirée mousse au Kubix, la boite était très connue dans le coin pour sa party mousse. Comme l'élection du roi du Babylon à Pittsburgh. Il y aurait du travail ce soir, Vance était très exigeant lors des soirées mousse, tout devrait être parfait. Le Kubix était une discothèque avec un certain cachet. Elle était la plus prisée de la ville par la communauté gay. Finalement Justin avait choisi une boite bien proche de l'ambiance du Babylon. A cette réflexion il eut un sourire nerveux.

Quelle ironie…


	11. Chapter 11

_« -Brian ! Brian ! Me lâche pas ! Reste avec moi !_

_Les lumières rouges et blanches de l'ambulance dansaient devant ses yeux._

_-Ca va aller, je te promets que ça va aller…_

_Soudain le froid s'insinua dans ses membres telle une lame chauffée à blanc… »_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un cri sur les lèvres.

-Monsieur Kinney ? Tout va bien ? demanda l'infirmière en entrant précipitamment dans sa chambre.

-Oui, ça va, répondit Brian agacé.

-Vous savez avec le traumatisme que vous avez subi il est naturel que vous fassiez des cauchemars.

-Vous m'en direz tant… , marmonna-t-il.

-Bon, si tout va bien je vais vous laisser dormir. Bonne nuit Monsieur Kinney, dit-elle en fermant la porte.

-C'est ça…

Il se passa la main tremblante sur les yeux. Des flashs lui revenaient en mémoire, il l'entendait crier son prénom.

-Merde…

Il sentit tout à coup un vide, il le voulait, près de lui ici. Il en avait besoin, entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur, sa présence.

-Merde… répéta-il.

Lui, Brian Kinney, celui qui avait baisé tout Pittsburgh ressentir le manque d'un mec ? Conneries !

Il alluma la lumière. Il était là, devant lui endormi dans le fauteuil près de son lit. Ses cheveux blonds, ses lèvres, cette respiration, ses mains, ce corps pour lequel son désir n'était jamais assouvi. Il pouvait presque le toucher. Il fut si surpris de sa présence qu'il buta dans le verre sur la table de nuit qui alla se fracasser sur le sol.

-Merde ! dit-il pour la troisième fois.

L'infirmière entra en trombe :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Mon ami m'a surpris je ne l'avais pas vu, j'ai renversé mon verre, répondit Brian énervé.

-Quel ami ? demanda la jeune femme.

Brian se tourna vers lui, il avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il se passa la main sur le front. Cette disparition fut plus douloureuse que les souvenirs.

-Vous me paraissez angoissé. Je vais vous donner un sédatif, ça va vous calmer et vous aider à dormir.

Brian se recoucha et remonta les couvertures en désordre. L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard verre d'eau et sédatif en main. Il avala le cachet, ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre. L'aide- soignante quitta la chambre en fermant doucement la porte.

Ses muscles se détendirent, il commença à sentir un état léthargique l'envahir, le sommeil le gagna.

_« You can dance ev'ry dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile ev'ry smile for the man who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight_

_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be__**  
**__So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm…_

_Leurs pas se suivaient, glissant sur le parquet. Son visage si près du sien, ce sourire…_

_Save the last dance for me, mmmm…_

_Sa main dans la sienne, cette paume chaude, son cœur battant au rythme du sien. Il oublia qui il était, où il se trouvait, plus rien ne comptait que cet instant d'éternité._

_-C'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie… _

_So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm… »_


	12. Chapter 12

Le Kubix possédait deux salles, deux bars et deux backrooms.

La salle de l'étage avait un sol en verre lumineux aux teintes bleues glacées. Ce sol particulier permettait aux danseurs du premier de voir ceux du rez-de-chaussée et vice-versa. Les bars possédaient une forme légèrement arrondie, ils étaient faits de cubes lumineux changeant de couleurs alternativement. Au rez-de-chaussée un sol noir stratifié incrusté de lumières aux néons noirs venait compléter le décor. Des podiums de formes cubique et cylindrique étaient positionnés un peu partout. De grandes bulles en plastique étaient suspendues aux plafonds, permettant à des gogo boys d'y danser. L'ensemble rendait la boite très fantaisiste, lui donnant un côté aérien. Les éclairages très colorés se mélangeaient aux lumières glacées, aux lasers, aux paillettes ou fumées larguées du plafond. Cette discothèque n'avait rien de commun avec l'ambiance intimiste, animale, sombre qui se dégageait du Babylon hormis sa clientèle gay.

La backroom du premier étage, aussi appelée salon rouge, était une salle de petite taille aux murs carmin teintés de noir. Des banquettes en velours rouge étaient disposées à plusieurs endroits de la pièce. La lumière très intimiste et tamisée complétait l'ambiance du salon.

La backroom du rez-de chaussée, aussi connue sous le nom de salon du Paradis, possédait une taille plus importante. Les murs noirs étaient brossés à la peinture dorée. De petites alcôves étaient réparties dans la pièce accentuant le côté mystérieux et intime de la backroom. Une lumière teintée de tons ocre et bruns complétait l'ensemble. Des poufs, de gros coussins et quelques fauteuils en velours noir terminaient la décoration.

Justin tournait selon les soirées mais il se trouvait plus généralement au rez-de-chaussée.

-Taylor, tu gères le bar au premier ce soir. Alex est malade, lui dit Vance.

-Ok.

-Faut que tu montes les quatre cartons marqués M de la réserve, remplis le bac à glaçons, monte les bouteilles en surplus du rez-de-chaussée. Et repositionne les tabourets du premier.

Du fait de son âge, de sa récente arrivée Justin était désormais habitué à s'occuper des tâches ingrates lors d'organisation de soirées. Une fois de plus, ce soir, il allait devoir gérer seul le bar, cet Alex faisait vraiment chier !

Il poussa un soupir d'agacement et se dirigea vers la réserve. Une heure et demie plus tard, la boite se remplissait peu à peu. A une heure du matin elle était pleine à craquer.

Le DJ passait _« Crying at the discotheque » d'Alcazar_, Justin sourit. Il ne savait combien de fois il avait dansé sur cette musique avec Brian lors de leurs nuits au Babylon. C'était un des morceaux favoris d'Emmett. Il sourit en pensant à cette grande folle d'Emmett avec ses tenues toujours si extravagantes mais si personnelles. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser d'Emmett au premier abord c'était un homme très sensible, très à l'écoute des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il se rendit compte, que malgré la situation la bande lui manquait. Il sortit son téléphone et composa, fébrile, le numéro d'Em. Il décrocha au bout de trois sonneries :

_-Allô ?_

-…

_-Allô ?_

Sa gorge était nouée, il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre.

_-Allô ? Justin c'est toi ? Ton numéro est affiché… Justin ? _répéta Emmett à l'autre bout.

Il raccrocha rageusement face à sa lâcheté, incapable de répondre à son ami.

Son portable se remit à sonner : c'était lui. Il regarda le cadran clignoter ne sachant quoi faire. A la quatrième sonnerie il se résolut à répondre :

_-Allô ? Justin ?_

-…

_-Dis quelque chose chéri !_

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Emmett ?

_-Je devrais plutôt te poser la question, tu viens de m'appeler…_

-…

_-Bon… comment vas-tu ? Où es-tu ?_ _On s'inquiète beaucoup ici tu sais…_

-Je vais très bien, je ne te dirai pas où je suis. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi, oubliez-moi. C'est de ma faute si Brian est mort ! Passe le mot à tout le monde : ne me cherchez pas, ne m'appelez plus je suis parti de Pittsburgh et c'est définitif. Maintenant je vais raccrocher. Au revoir Emmett.

_-Attends Justin ! Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Brian n'est…_

En entendant le prénom il raccrocha sans avoir écouté la fin de la phrase de son ami. Ce coup de fil l'anéantit. Entendre sa voix si calme, gentille à son égard finit de l'achever. Il n'aurait pas dû faiblir et lui téléphoner, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Il allait mettre des jours à s'en remettre. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait entendu prononcer le prénom de Brian.

La soirée mousse fut un véritable succès.

Ce soir, Justin avait terminé la soirée dans la backroom.

Il était dix heures du matin lorsqu'il rentra chez lui épuisé. Il ne prit pas le temps de se déshabiller, il s'écroula sur son lit, s'endormit les drogues et les vapeurs d'alcool aidant.


	13. Chapter 13

Comme tous les matins la bande se retrouvait au Liberty pour le petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde était là : Michael, Ted, Mel, Lindsay, le petit Gus, Debbie toujours au service, Vic mais…

-Où est Emmett ? demanda Debbie en mâchant son chewing-gum.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Ted

-Ah ok ! Bon qu'est-ce que je vous sers les roudoudous ?

-Café ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

-Synchro… Je vous apporte ça, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

Emmett passa la porte en pantalon sombre, chemise et écharpe rouge, les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes de soleil dissimulant ses yeux. Linds racontait sa nuit auprès de Brian, lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.

-Ah te voilà Emmett, justement on se demandait ce que tu faisais.

-Hum… marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Ted.

-Salut Emmett ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? lui demanda Debbie en posant les cafés sur la table.

-…

-Ouh, ouh, Emmett ! l'interpella Debbie.

-Hein ? Quoi ? réagit-il soudain.

-Je te demandais ce que tu voulais… Bah dis donc tu t'es pas réveillé ce matin ? T'as baisé toute la nuit ou quoi ?

-Maman !

-Un café et des pancakes s'il vous plait Debbie, dit-il l'air affligé.

Elle s'éloigna de la table, inquiète de son attitude lui si souriant habituellement.

-T'en fais une tête Emmett… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Ted.

-J'ai eu Justin au téléphone hier soir.

Tout le monde suspendit son geste, et le regarda fixement. Michael s'étrangla avec son café. Le silence régnait à table.

-Et voilà ton petit-dèj Emmett ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous ce matin ? Vous avez de ces gueules ! C'est le café qu'est dégueulasse ? demanda Debbie dans un rire.

Plus personne ne parlait.

Emmett se tourna lentement vers elle :

-J'ai eu Justin au téléphone hier soir.

-Sunshine ?! Merde j'ai avalé mon chewing-gum, rétorqua Debbie choquée par la nouvelle.

-Qu'est -ce qu'il t'a dit ? Comment va- t-il ? Il est où ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

-Oui, c'est vrai dis-nous Emmett ! Comment il va ? Il t'a demandé des nouvelles de Brian ? demanda Michael non sans méchanceté.

-Pour tout te dire chéri, Justin est persuadé que Brian est mort ! lui répondit Emmett le regard amer.

-Mon dieu… murmura Lindsay.

Autour de la table plus personne ne parlait, Mickey baissa le regard dans sa tasse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? demanda rapidement Mélanie.

-Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il allait très bien, qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, l'oublier. Qu'il avait quitté Pittsburgh pour ne jamais revenir et que si Brian était mort c'était entièrement de sa faute.

-Mais… commença Mélanie.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il était en vie, ma chérie, poursuivit Emmett. Il a raccroché avant que je puisse terminer ma phrase.

-Tu as entendu quelque chose qui puisse te donner une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait ? l'interrogea Vic.

-Il y avait de la musique plutôt forte en fond. Je pense qu'il se trouvait dans une boite. Mais où je n'en ai aucune idée. Vous savez sur le moment j'étais heureux de l'entendre, mais maintenant avec le recul, si vous saviez la voix qu'il avait… C'était horrible, dit-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Ted passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ce dernier lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

-Pauvre petit ange… murmura Debbie.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, commença Vic, c'est comment Justin peut croire que Brian est mort ?

-Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, répondit Emmett dans un soupir, il m'a juste dit je cite « sa mort est de ma faute ! ».

-Mais… continua Vic.

-J'étais là le soir où Brian a été admis aux urgences, le coupa Debbie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle attentif.

-Les urgences m'ont appelée en m'informant qu'ils avaient un patient du nom de Brian Kinney qui avait été blessé par balle. Je leur ai répondu que je le connaissais et que j'arrivais. Vous pensez, je me suis précipitée à l'hôpital. On m'a indiqué son numéro de chambre mais je ne devais pas rester longtemps il devait se reposer. Il sortait du bloc et devait y retourner quelques heures plus tard. C'est là que je les ai vus.

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle, même Michael s'était tourné vers sa mère l'écoutant attentivement.

-Justin était au chevet de Brian, couvert de sang. Ça m'a retournée de le voir comme ça. Il tenait sa main. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il disait la porte était fermée, je les voyais à travers la vitre. Il avait l'écharpe blanche de Brian autour du cou. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Il avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. Je l'ai vu se lever, l'embrasser et le regarder comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. A ce moment, ne tenant plus je suis entrée. Lorsqu'il m'a vue c'était comme si on l'avait foudroyé, il a lâché sa main et s'est précipité vers la sortie. Je l'ai retenu, il m'a regardé avec des yeux dévastés et s'est enfui en courant. Depuis je ne l'ai jamais revu ni entendu. Peu de temps après le médecin qui se chargeait de Brian est arrivé, il m'a demandé où était le jeune homme blond, en parlant de Justin, et je lui ai dit qu'il était parti. Ce à quoi il m'a répondu : « C'est embêtant je voulais le rassurer au sujet de l'état de son petit ami… » Je lui ai alors demandé ce qu'il avait dit à Justin, il m'a répondu : « vous savez quand monsieur Kinney est arrivé nous étions très inquiets nous l'avons admis au bloc où nous sommes restés plusieurs heures, son petit ami l'a attendu dans la salle d'attente. Quand on est sortis, je suis allé le voir pour lui expliquer la situation.

Les prochaines heures allaient être difficiles, nous devions remmener Monsieur Kinney au bloc et nous n'étions pas sûrs qu'il tienne jusque-là. Je lui ai donc demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un à prévenir et c'est là qu'il m'a donné votre numéro. Je pensais qu'il resterait. (…) » termina Debbie.

-Mon God, murmura Emmett.

-Ce n'est pas tout, continua Debbie.

Tout le monde la fixa s'attendant au pire.

-Quand il est parti, en courant, il a laissé tomber une lettre. Il avait dû l'écrire avant que j'arrive et mon entrée dans la chambre a dû l'empêcher de la laisser sur place. Elle est adressée à Brian.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ? demanda Michael qui s'était tu jusque- là.

-Je ne me suis pas permise de l'ouvrir Michael. Elle est pour Brian. Je voulais vous en parler avant de la lui donner, savoir si c'était le bon moment vous voyez…

-Tu devrais, lui répondit Vic. Je pense que ça aidera Brian, il en a besoin surtout en ce moment. Nous de notre côté il faut qu'on retrouve Justin.

-C'est ça allons chercher le pauvre petit Justin ! intervint Michael avec méchanceté.

-La ferme Michael ! répondit Debbie avec force.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard lorsqu'Emmett se mit à rire. La bande le regarda interloquée.

-Excusez-moi, mais si je rigole c'est que la dernière fois qu'on est allés chercher Justin c'était lors de notre road trip à New-York. Vous vous rappelez les garçons, lorsque Justin avait fugué avec la carte de Brian et qu'on avait crevé au bord de l'autoroute ? Mystérieuse Marylin nous avait prévenus pourtant.

Ce souvenir détendit l'atmosphère et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Seule Debbie resta silencieuse, le visage fermé. Vic s'en aperçut et lui murmura :

-Allez sœurette ça va aller. L'important c'est qu'il soit vivant et qu'on ait eu de ses nouvelles si minces soient-elles.

Debbie le regarda, accablée et s'éloigna pour poursuivre son service. Vic regarda sa sœur partir avec chagrin. Ils devaient tout mettre en œuvre pour que Justin rentre à la maison, revienne dans sa famille.

Dans la poche de son tablier de service, Debbie frôla les bords de la lettre de Justin. Ce soir elle irait la transmettre à son destinataire, pour son sonny boy, priant le ciel que ce geste le ramènerait à elle.

Elle ravala ses larmes et prit son plateau. Pour lui, pour Brian, elle devait rester forte.


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsqu'il émergea d'un sommeil comateux, son portable vibrait furieusement sur la table. Il se leva, la démarche mal assurée, la bouche pâteuse, une migraine lui fracassant le crâne.

-Taylor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca fait une heure que je t'appelle ! Amène-toi j'ai besoin de toi ! hurla Vance dans le téléphone.

-J'arrive… répondit Justin en éloignant l'appareil de son oreille.

-Dépêche-toi ! dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Justin ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qui s'était produit hier soir mais il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas lésiné sur l'alcool et la drogue. La soirée de la veille était un véritable brouillard. Il se déshabilla, alla prendre une douche, l'eau glacée dissipa les dernières vapeurs d'alcool. Soudain, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire : il avait appelé Emmett ! Le rappel de ce coup de téléphone le tétanisa sur place. Il s'était juré pourtant de disparaitre. Comment avait-il pu l'appeler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que ses anciens amis allaient le pardonner et l'accueillir à bras ouverts comme au bon vieux temps ? Quel crétin !

-Ah te voilà Taylor ! Bon pour le moment tu aides Myles à ranger le bordel ici. Tu jettes ce qu'i jeter et tu fais l'inventaire des deux bars. Tu me fais un bilan des bouteilles restantes et des marques de celles qu'on doit racheter. Et tu me fais aussi un bilan de la casse qui a été faite hier soir.

-Fais chier… murmura Justin de plus en plus énervé.

-Un problème ?

-Non, c'est bon…

-Bien alors dans ce cas j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose. J'ai acheté une nouvelle platine pour la sono, tu vas aller me la chercher. Je te prêterai ma voiture pour t'y rendre. Le particulier chez qui je l'ai achetée est à Philadelphie. En voiture t'en as pour deux jours, d'ici, aller-retour.

-Deux jours ?

-Je te paierai pour ça, tu y vas ce week-end. J'en ai besoin pour la prochaine soirée Fluo de la semaine prochaine.

-Okay…répondit Justin en s'éloignant.

-Une dernière chose…

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-La prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça, tu te casses ! termina sèchement Vance.

Justin retira sa veste et commença à ranger la salle.

Il savait pertinemment que la route pour se rendre à Philadelphie traversait Pittsburgh.

En allant jeter les poubelles, il prit une décision.


	15. Chapter 15

-Oh… ma goudou préférée !

-Bonjour Brian.

Mélanie ne travaillait pas ce matin et après avoir terminé le petit déjeuner au Liberty avec les autres elle s'était rendue à l'hôpital. Brian dormait encore lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Elle s'était penchée sur un dossier juridique le laissant dormir.

-Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

-Tu me demandes réellement comment je vais ? demanda-t-il ironique, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas m'encadrer.

-C'est vrai, répondit-elle franchement, mais lorsque tu m'as permis d'avoir les droits parentaux pour Gus, mon avis sur toi a changé. Même s'il est vrai que certains aspects de ta personnalité m'insupportent.

Brian eut un léger rire. C'était une chose qu'il appréciait chez Mélanie : sa franchise. Et dans le cas présent il avait besoin qu'on soit franc avec lui.

-Alors pour te répondre, malgré mon mal de dos, ça va je me sens bien, reprit-il sérieusement.

-Tant mieux, dit-elle en se repenchant dans son dossier.

-Sur quoi tu travailles ?

-Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux.

-Ça s'appelle faire la conversation…

-Je suis sur une affaire de garde parentale. Une femme est en instance de divorce de son mari alcolo et violent. Elle est lesbienne et souhaite avec sa compagne la garde exclusive de son fils. Mais le juge est contre nous, il risque d'accorder la garde au père. Je revois mes conclusions.

-Mélanie, sainte protectrice des goudous ! Ça te va plutôt bien, répondit Brian.

-Serait-ce un compliment ?

Brian lui sourit.

Le médecin entra dans la chambre.

-Bonjour Brian ! Melle Marcus.

-Docteur.

-Alors comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Ca peut aller.

-Je viens vous voir au sujet de vos soins post-opératoires.

Sachant que ce moment allait être difficile pour Brian, Mélanie s'éclipsa.

-Je vais vous laisser, je vais chercher un café, dit-elle en sortant.

A cet instant Brian apprécia la délicatesse de Mélanie.

-Bien je ne vous cache pas que votre état est sérieux. La guérison sera lente et difficile.

-Je suis très endurant Docteur, je suis connu pour ça, répondit Brian dans un sourire malicieux.

Le médecin eut un léger sourire.

-Plus sérieusement Brian, votre rétablissement sera difficile d'une part à cause du traumatisme que vous avez subi et d'autre part à cause des conséquences physiques de ce traumatisme.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il redevenant sérieux.

-Les balles que vous avez reçues ont frôlé de si près votre moelle épinière qu'elle a été légèrement endommagée. Je vais tenter de vous expliquer. Par lésion de la moelle épinière, on entend un dommage ou un traumatisme de la moelle épinière entrainant à son tour une perte ou une altération fonctionnelle qui conduit à une diminution de la mobilité ou de la sensibilité. Les nerfs ascendants véhiculent jusqu'au cerveau des informations sous forme de sensations comme la douleur, la température, le toucher, la sensation de position. Les nerfs descendants envoient des signaux à partir du cerveau pour commander des actions telles que les mouvements des muscles.

Dans votre cas ce sont les balles qui ont provoqué cette lésion, et qui ont affecté les nerfs de votre moelle. Heureusement pour nous cette lésion n'est que partielle, aucun segment de la moelle n'ayant été sectionné, et elle est donc réversible.

-Très bien mais concrètement quelles sont les conséquences ?

-Pour être honnête Brian, vous êtes actuellement dans l'incapacité totale de vous tenir debout, de vous servir correctement de votre dos et de marcher.

Soudain, la chaleur quitta son corps. Tout s'écroula autour de lui, son esprit s'embrouilla.

-Mais rassurez-vous tout ceci est réversible. Un kinésithérapeute et un psychomotricien vont vous suivre pour la rééducation. Je continuerai à vous suivre. Ne vous inquiétez pas Brian, vous remarcherez je peux vous l'assurer.

Brian n'écoutait plus, son regard perdu dans le vide perdait la notion du temps et de la réalité.

-Je repasserai demain pour établir votre programme de soins. Tout se passera bien Brian, termina le médecin.

Il sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir Mélanie patientait.

-Vous pouvez y aller Melle Marcus.

-Merci Docteur, dit-elle en entrant.

Son regard se perdit à travers la fenêtre, il se sentit subitement enfermé, impuissant. Mélanie s'approcha :

-Brian ?

-Tu sais j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, près de moi. Il aurait su quoi faire. Il est toujours si calme, il aurait su quoi faire…

Mélanie n'avait pas besoin qu'il prononce son prénom pour savoir de qui il parlait.

Elle s'assit près de lui.

-Je sais Brian.

Brusquement il se mit à pleurer. Instinctivement Mél le prit dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches qu'à cet instant. Pour la première fois, il trouva en Mélanie un réconfort et un soutien qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnés. Il se sentait enfin compris. De son côté Mélanie, qui ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, vit enfin ce Brian dont elle avait toujours soupçonné l'existence. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Il pleura dans ses bras sans rien retenir, se livrant totalement comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se reposa sur Mélanie déversant sa colère, sa peine, cette sensation d'abandon, ce déchirement, sa douleur. Mélanie resserra son étreinte. Saoulé de larmes, épuisé, il s'endormit dans ses bras. Elle le recoucha avec des gestes doux. En le regardant dormir elle reconnut les traits du visage de son fils.

Ce matin-là ils gagnèrent une confiance, une tendresse, une force mutuelle qui ne devaient plus jamais les quitter.


	16. Chapter 16

Il était allongé sur son lit, une cigarette à la main. Son regard se perdait dans le plafond. Dehors il se mit à pleuvoir.

Depuis qu'il avait pris cette décision, il se sentait étrangement apaisé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, l'air humide s'insinuait dans ses poumons. Il s'assit à table et sortit son carnet à dessin, il prit une page blanche. Il prit ses crayons et commença à dessiner.

Les toits, les fenêtres, les nuages sombres zébrés d'éclairs silencieux. Il dessina la fine pluie froide s'abattant sur la ville. Le vaporeux des nuages dans des tons de gris, noir, vert, des courbes formant leurs mouvements. Au milieu de ce ciel agité une autre image prit forme. Les sourcils étaient épais, foncés vers l'arête du nez puis plus clairs vers l'extérieur du regard. La forme était fine puis plus évasée au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait des tempes. Les paupières étaient fines soulignées par la courbe des sourcils. Les yeux en forme d'amande étaient accentués par les longs cils recourbés noirs. Les cils inférieurs plus petits et plus clairs éclaircissaient ce regard. Les yeux étaient bruns à la pupille noire. L'iris était parsemé de paillettes dorées, vertes et de brunes plus foncées. La pupille était cerclée d'un marron très sombre rehaussant le clair lumineux de l'iris. Le regard était tendre, doux, mystérieux, torturé, animal.

Au milieu de ce ciel chaotique les yeux de Brian le regardaient fixement.

Il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.


	17. Chapter 17

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Mélanie était partie, Debbie se tenait debout devant lui. Le regard posé sur lui elle l'avait regardé dormir pendant plusieurs heures ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour lui donner ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Quand il s'était réveillé elle s'était levée.

-Bonsoir Debbie, qu'est ce que vous faites ici si tard vous devriez être chez vous...

-Bonsoir Brian, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Debbie ? demanda t-il soudain inquiet devant l'expression qui s'était peinte sur son visage.

Elle pris une profonde inspiration et commença :

-Le jour où tu t'es réveillé et que tu m'as demandé où se trouvait Justin je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit le visage livide.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il avait quitté Pittsburgh ce qui est vrai. Mais le soir où tu es arrivé aux urgences je l'ai croisé. Il était auprès de toi quand je suis arrivée, couvert de ton sang, il pleurait. Il te regardait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il te voyait. Au moment où je suis entrée dans ta chambre il s'est précipité vers la sortie en courant, mais en courant il à laissé tombé quelque l'a eu au téléphone hier soir. Justin croit que tu es mort. termina t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar. Il sentit le vide s'ouvrir sous lui. Elle le savait elle lui faisait du mal en lui avouant tout ceci, mais elle se devait de continuer.

-Il a dit à Emmett qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le cherche, qu'on devait l'oublier. Et... elle marqua un temps d'arrêt ferma les yeux, et que ta mort était entièrement de sa faute.

Les yeux fermés, il sentit une plaie béante s'ouvrir dans son coeur. C'était un cauchemar. Il avait la sensation de tout perdre. La seule personne qu'il ai jamais aimé avait disparue et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ces mots.

-Je t'ai dit qu'en courant ce soir là il avait laissé tomber quelque chose. Voilà, dit-elle.

Brian rouvrit les yeux et vit ce qu'elle lui tendait : une lettre. Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrèrent. Debbie lui donna et quitta la chambre préférant le laisser seul avec son ange.

Fébrile, il déplia la feuille blanche. Son écriture s'étalait devant ses yeux, le visage de son ange se confondant avec les mots...


	18. Chapter 18

Son écriture dansait devant ses yeux, le visage de son ange se confondant entre les lignes...

**_Brian,_**

**_Ça fait des heures que je suis assis là, j'attend. Je te regarde, branché à cette machine qui ne cesse d'émettre des bips comme un compte à rebours. Te voir allongé dans ce lit dans cet état... je me sens tellement impuissant, tellement coupable. Mon père n'a pas tiré sur la bonne personne. Je n'arrive pas à te parler , j'ai la sensation que c'est la dernière fois. _**

**_Tu es si beau ce soir. Lorsque je t'ai vu arriver je pensais rêver, je n'ai plus vu que toi au milieu de tous les autres. Je n'oublierai jamais le regard que tu à porté sur moi, cette danse, ce baiser. Tu parais si calme, seuls les bips incessants viennent troubler ce silence._**

**_Je t'aime Brian, comme je n'avais jamais aimé jusque là. Notre différence d'âge ne m'a jamais paru être un obsctacle, quoi que les gens aient pu en dire. Grâce à toi j'ai su m'accepter, m'affirmer. J'ai appris à défendre qui je suis en affrontant le regard des autres. Tu étais pour moi; mon ami, mon amant, mon confident, mon épaule, ma chaleur, ma douceur, ma tendresse, mon mal, ma fougue, ma faiblesse. Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, mes sentiments n'ont cessés d'augmenter. Ce soir où tu as croisé ma route et où tu m'as dit : "Je veux que tu te souviennes de ce moment. Avec qui que tu sois je serais toujours là." Un coup de foudre qui grandit, qui se construit ça ne s'explique pas. Tu t'es ancré en moi, devenant une partie de moi. J'ai appris à te connaitre, à découvrir qui tu étais. Tu es tellement loin de l'image que tu veux donner. _**

**_J'ai peur Brian, peur d'affronter ce monde tout seul, sans toi. Je suis perdu, seul, je me noie, je te sens t'éloigner me laissant seul avec une plaie béante. J'ai peur de t'oublier, de voir ton visage s'estomper, peur d'oublier ta voix, ton odeur. Je voudrais du temps, encore du temps, pouvoir t'aimer encore à n'en plus finir. T'étreindre, étreindre tout ton être, sentir ta chair contre la mienne telle une caresse sur mon corps m'offrant le bonheur. Je veux encore ton regard posé sur moi, le charme de ta voix, ta douce chaleur, toutes ces manisfestations de toi. Je suis terrorisé de savoir que tu ne reviendras jamais, de savoir que ce baiser est le dernier, de savoir que cette main sur ton visage est la dernière, cette étreinte la dernière. Je n'arrive pas à te dire au revoir. Je voudrais hurler, crier, tout détruire. J'ai encore tant besoin de toi aujourd'hui mais aussi pour toujours. Le temps n'a rien changé, je t'aime comme au premier jours, aux premiers mots. Reviens moi Brian, reviens moi..._**

**_Je me retrouve seul, déchiré avec mes regrets, mes souvenirs, ma culpabilité. Il n'a pas tiré sur la bonne personne. Par ma faute j'ai provoqué ce qui t'arrive. _**

**_Ce soir je pars de Pittsburgh pour ne jamais revenir. Cette nuit est la dernière : notre dernière nuit. _**

**_Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._**

**_Pardonne moi,_**

**_J._**

__La lettre glissa de ses mains, le visage mouillé de larmes. Il se sentait si seul, perdu...

_Moi aussi, je t'aime mon ange..._


	19. Chapter 19

On était samedi, c'était le départ pour Philadelphie. Justin rentrerait dimanche dans la nuit. Il enfila un jean, un t-shirt noir, sa veste et ses tennis. Il prit son portable, ses clopes, ses lunettes de soleil noires et les clés de voiture de Vance que ce dernier avait laissé devant le Kubix.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la boite; il maudit son boss, les constructeurs automobiles et surtout, surtout, les jeeps noires.

-Fais chier...maugréa t-il.

Il n'avait aucun recours. A chaque fois qu'il sortait, qu'il travaillait et même quand il pensait, absolument tout, le ramenait à Brian. Et là, devant la réplique exacte de la voiture de Brian, Justin se sentit plus énervé que jamais. La seule différence avec la jeep de Bri, c'était la plaque, il n'y avait pas inscrit Pennsylvanie (l'état de Pittsburgh) mais Illinois. Il mit le contact dans un soupir et prit la route de Philadelphie.

Il mit un disque dans le lecteur et chaussa ses lunettes de soleil. La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée ; il put retirer sa veste et décapoter la jeep, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Ces deux jours sur la route lui ferait du bien, il aimait conduire; ça le détendait et lui permettait de penser calmement. De plus, se retrouver deux jours loin du travail, de son appartement et de la civilisation serait plus que bénéfique. Pendant ce long week-end il allait pouvoir faire le point sur sa situation actuelle, sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Et puis, le jour où Vance lui avait demandé de partir pour Philadelphie, il avait pris une décision : il passerait par Pittsburgh une dernière fois. Au début il pensait ne pas s'y arrêter, mais il se demandai tout de même s'il ne ferait pas un crochet par chez sa mère. Pour tenter de comprendre, d'avoir des explications. Il avait cinq heures de route devant lui pour se décider.

Il augmenta le volume de l'autoradio. Il adorait cet album : _Alphaville album Forever Young de 1984. _Il se mit à chanter et à tapoter sur le volant en rythme. Assis dans cette voiture, avec cette musique, ce grand soleil, ce vent dans les cheveux ; il se sentit tout à coup heureux. Brusquement, il eut la sensation qu'après ce week-end les choses allaient changer. Il sentit qu'en passant à Pittsburgh la boucle serait bouclée et qu'il pourrait passer à autre chose, essayer de se reconstruire. Même s'il était responsable de la situation, il se devait de tourner la page, reprendre le cour de son existence qu'il avait mise entre parenthèse depuis maintenant presque six mois. Ce serait difficile, mais Brian n'aurait pas aimé qu'il se morfonde comme il le faisait, _"pathétique..."_aurait-il dit. A cette pensée, ils sourit. Pour la première fois le souvenir de Brian n'était pas douloureux. Pour lui, pour la mémoire de Brian, il se devait de prendre sa vie en main et de continuer malgré tout.

Il devait reprendre la peinture, pourquoi pas les études et essayer de commencer une nouvelle vie plus saine, loin de Pittsburgh et des souvenirs douloureux. Il devait voler de ses propres ailes. Malgré ces changements à venir, il continuerait à travailler au Kubix, il avait besoin de cet univers.

Il alluma une cigarette et augmenta encore le volume de la musique. Le poids qui l'étouffait depuis ces longs mois commençait enfin à s'alléger.

La voiture filait à toute allure, et dans la jeep un Sonny Boy chantait à tue tête sur _Big in Japan_ _d'Alphaville_. Qui s'en souciait ? il était seul au monde.

Justin avait raison, à la suite de ce week-end de nombreuses choses allaient changer et il ne se doutait pas à quel point !


	20. Chapter 20

Depuis que Debbie lui avait apporté cette lettre, ils sombrait peu à peu, s'enfermant dans un mutisme silencieux. Ses amis ne savaient plus quoi faire pour l'en sortir, ils se sentaient impuissants.

Brian s'en voulait ; il n'avait pas su dire à Justin quand il était encore temps, ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il n'avait pas su s'ouvrir mais le faire souffrir, le repousser, ça, il avait su y faire. Il avait tenté de s'ouvrir au bal ce soir là, mais il avait espéré secrètement que Justin aurait compris de lui-même en le voyant arriver. Ce n'était pas un sentimental, il n'était pas du genre à étaler ses états d'âmes aux autres. Il s'était construit une telle carapace autour de lui au fur et à mesure des années qu'il passait pour insensible alors qu'intérieurement il bouillonait d'émotions, mais ça, il s'en cachait bien. Puis Justin, ce gamin blond qu'il avait ramassé un soir sous un lampadaire de liberty avenue, était arrivé comme une tornade, avait foutu le bordel en balayant toutes ses certitudes. Ce gamin tellement plus mature que n'importe lequel d'entre eux avait fissuré le mur Kinney et avait su voir de cette image qu'il s'était construite. Brian avait flippé, c'était simplement ça, il avait pris peur. Justin avait su voir au-delà du masque et Brian avait perdu ses moyens. Il avait craint d'être à nouveau abandonné, jugé, humilié, rejeté. Mais à sa grande surprise Sunshine ne l'en avait que plus aimé, le soutenant, le comprenant, l'encourageant dès qu'il le pouvait. Il avait totalement ébranlé ses convictions et maintenant il avait disparu le croyant mort. Et Brian n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ces mots, ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

_Sunshine, pourquoi tu t'es barré..._

__Lorsque Michael entra dans la chambre, Brian dormait. La lettre de Justin posée, ouverte sur sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Michael pesta intérieurement :

_'Il lit encore cette lettre. Ce petit con nous lâchera jamais. Il hante Brian, il lui fait du mal, il faut se débarrasser de ce gamin..."_

__Il s'approcha de Brian et de la feuille à l'écriture penchée en tendant la main, lorsque Brian ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-N'y touche même pas Michael... dit-il d'une voix froide.

Michael le regarda et vit un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu, en tout cas pas de la part de Brian.

Un regard de haine.


	21. Chapter 21

Après trois heures de route, il s'arrêta pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il pris un café à la station et alluma une cigarette. Il lui restait deux heures avant d'atteindre Pittsburgh et son angoisse ne cessait de croître. Il avait décidé de s'arrêter chez sa mère mais avait peur de croiser les autres. Il devait passer par Liberty Avenue, la rue la plus fréquentée par la bande et celle du Liberty Dinner.

L'avenue possédant le plus de feux rouges de tout Pittsburgh.

Mais il voulait des explications, il voulait comprendre pour pouvoir tourner la page. Il remonta en voiture et pris la direction de Pittsburgh,anxieux.


	22. Chapter 22

Ce fût l'élément déclencheur qui sortit Brian de son silence.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t-il d'une voix dure et inhospitalière.

-Je suis venu te voir Bri ! Savoir comment tu allais... tu es mon meilleur ami...

-Ah ? Parce qu'oin est amis maintenant ?

Michael devint livide.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Qu'est ce que je veux dire ? demanda Brian dans un rire mauvais.

-...

-J'ai entendu ta charmante petite conversation avec Mélanie le lendemain de mon réveil, à propos de Justin. lâcha t-il d'un trait.

-Encore lui... marmonna Michael.

-Oui encore lui ! répondit Brian les yeux brillants de colère.

-Il t'as abandonné Brian ! Il t'as laissé tomber, laissé pour mort !

-Il se sent coupable Michael ! Responsable ! C'est son père qui à tiré ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais qu'il fasse ? reprit Brian la colère montant dans sa voix.

-Il aurait dû rester au lieu de se comporter en petit enfoiré qu'il est !

-Arrête Michael, surtout arrête, poursuivit Brian.

-Oui c'est un enfoiré ! Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : Justin est un salopard ! Cette situation, ce qui t'arrives, c'est de sa faute ! S'il avait fermé sa gueule à ton sujet rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. J'espère qu'on ne le reverra jamais ! Il s'est comporté comme un lâche !

-Pour qui est ce que tu te prends ? Tu t'entends parler ? Justin souffre autant que moi si c'est pas plus : c'est son père qui à tiré, SON PERE ! On aurait tous réagit comme lui qu'est ce que tu crois ? T'as jamais pu le supporter hein ? avoue Mickey !

-...

-Mélanie avait raison, t'es jaloux ! Sache Monsieur Michael Novotny, une bonne fois pour toute, que ton rêve de gosse de 14 ans ne se réalisera jamais ! Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous ! On ne sera jamais un couple, on ne vivra jamais ensemble et surtout, SURTOUT, on ne couchera jamais ensemble ! Il serait temps que tu le comprennes et que tu grandisses ! Et puis tu es très mal placé pour me parler de lâcheté Michael, continua Brian ivre de colère.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! cria Michael. Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Ce petit con te fait du mal, tu crois que je le vois pas ? Il est responsable de ce qui t'arrives !

-Ah bon ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ? Alors tu peux me dire où est ton petit mari de Chiropracteur ?

-Il est resté à Portland, je dois le rejoindre dès que tu iras mieux, répondit Michael en baissant les yeux.

Brian se mit à rire.

-Tu es tellement pathétique MIckey. Je sais pertinemment que c'est fini entre vous. Alors surtout ne viens pas me faire des discours sur la lâcheté des autres alors que toi t'es incapable de t'engager et que tu te raccroches à un fantasme de gamin.  
Quand au mal que Justin m'a fait ce n'est pas plus que ce que moi j'ai pu lui faire, éclata Brian.

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu lui trouves des excuses en plus !

-Parce que je l'aime Michael ! hurla Brian.

Lindsay entendit les éclats de voix depuis le couloir. Elle se précipita et repoussa gentiment l'infimière :

-Laissez je m'en occupe... dit-elle à la jeune femme.  
-Dites leur de se calmer, c'est un hôpital ici.

Dans la chambre, Michael était devenu aussi blanc que les murs. L'entendre des autres était une chose mais de la propre bouche de Brian s'en était une autre.

-Les garçons ! dit LIndsay en entrant brusquement dans la pièce. Elle fût stoppée nette dans son élan lorsqu'elle vit la scène. Elle connaissait Brian, Michael et leur amitié depuis de nombreuses années et jamais elle ne les avaient vus dans un tel état. Un climat de tension extrême régnait entre les deux amis. A l'arrivée de Lindsay, Michael le teint livide, en colère, blessé, vexé, il tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. Il n'avait jamais autant hais Justin qu'à cet instant. Lindsay s'apporcha, tenant Gus dans les bras, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de voir.

-Surtout Lindsay tais-toi... lui intima Brian.

Les propos de Michael l'avait mis dans une telle rage que la douleur dans son dos se déclencha telle une bombe, le brûlant d'une douleur aiguë.

-Et merde... déclara Brian fulminant de colère.

Il avala un des calmants sur la table de nuit essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se produire. Linds savait que la situation était grave. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais eu une telle dispute même lors des trente ans de MIchael. Aujourd'hui des choses qui étaient tuent depuis des années venaient d'éclater au grand jour.

-Brian est ce que ça va ? demanda t-elle.

Il leva des yeux noirs mais son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il vit son fils dans les bras de son amie.

-Bonjour Fiston... dit-il doucement.

Lindsay s'approcha lui tendant Gus, qu'il logea aux creux de ses bras. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne l'avait pas senti près de lui depuis une éternité. Ce petit être, ce petit coeur battant près du sien apaisa sa colère.  
Lindsay ne se lassait jamais de les regarder, Brian était fait pour être père. Malgré la violente dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu elle sût que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

Elle s'assit et regarda la symbiose totale que formait le père et son fils.


	23. Chapter 23

Il arriva dans Pittsburgh vers 11H30 et sur Liberty Avenue quelques minutes plus tard. Se retrouver ici après de si longs mois le déstabilisa et le renvoya à de nombreux souvenirs : le soir où il avait débarqué sur liberty avenue un peu perdu, sa rencontre avec Brian, la nuit de la naissance de Gus, Debbie et la bande, les soirées au Babylon et au Whoody's. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et alluma une cigarette, nerveux, le cœur battant. Il s'arrêta au feu situé à quelques pas du snack, il resserra ses mains autour du volant. Du coin de l'œil il vit Debbie sortir les poubelles. Il était à peine à deux mètres d'elle.

-Merde… murmura-t-il.

En refermant la benne à ordures elle releva la tête et faillit avoir une attaque. Là, dans la jeep noire, cette tête blonde… Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite à cause de son allure et de la voiture. Mais elle ne rêvait pas. C'était son petit ange.

-Sunshine… ? commença-t-elle à dire.

Le feu vert le sauva, il démarra au quart de tour refusant de regarder et d'entendre ce que venait de prononcer cette femme qu'il considérait comme une seconde mère.  
Le deuxième feu s'arrêtait devant le club de gym des garçons et évidemment il était rouge. Justin était plus nerveux que jamais. Il ne les vit pas arriver.  
Ted, Emmett et Michael comme tous les jours se rendaient à la salle de sport. C'est Emmett, le premier, qui le repéra.

-Stop ! Les Boys ! Vous voyez ce que je vois ? dit-il brusquement en montrant la jeep.

Ted et Mickey suivirent la direction de son doigt. Michael reconnut immédiatement la personne derrière le volant et se rappelant la dispute avec Brian il entra en trombe dans le club de sport. Les deux autres n'y firent pas attention, tant ils étaient absorbés par l'apparition qui venait de se produire. Ted attrapa le bras d'Emmett :

-Tu crois que c'est…

-Justin ? Je crois pas, je suis sur Love !

C'est à ce moment que ce dernier tourna la tête et qu'il les vit. Ils n'avaient pas changés. Il ne pût détourner le regard, tétanisé. Ils avaient envie de l'appeler mais le prénom de Justin leur resta en travers de la gorge ils avaient le sentiment de se retrouver face à un revenant. Justin ne tenait plus, il leur adressa un dernier regard, chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et démarra brusquement au changement de couleur du feu.

-Justin ! cria tout à coup Emmett en se mettant à courir.

-La plaque Emmett ! Relève la plaque ! cria Ted, la plaque !

La voiture s'éloigna.

-Est-ce-que tu l'as ? demanda Ted essoufflé d'avoir couru derrière la voiture et son ami.

-Oui, c'est _V54 8889 Illinois _répondit Emmett également essoufflé par sa course.

-Illinois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ?

-Quel que soit l'endroit en dehors de Pittsburgh qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'il y fasse ? Il s'est enfui Ted-Chéri, alors peu importe le lieu, renchérit Emmett.

-Pas faux… T'as du papier ? demanda Ted.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour noter la plaque, idiot !

-Ah oui, bien sûr, répondit Emmett en fouillant dans son sac.


	24. Chapter 24

Jennyfer Taylor n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser abattre. Tout au long de sa vie elle avait toujours tenu bon : lors des infidélités à répétition de son mari, le coming out de son fils et sa relation avec Brian Kinney, son divorce d'avec Craig, son déménagement, sa réorientation professionnelle elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Mais là, c'était trop. Son ex-mari avait tiré sur Brian le tuant presque, son fils avait disparu depuis six mois et elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelles. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu. Heureusement Mollie était là. Par ses sourires, ses bavardages, ses rires elle avait réussi à faire tenir sa mère. Jennyfer n'était pas dupe, Justin manquait beaucoup à sa petite sœur.

Elle était à son bureau lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

Elle se retrouva face à un homme. Elle reconnut instantanément ces cheveux toujours en bataille, cette posture, ce visage, ces yeux bleus. C'était Justin : son fils.  
Passée la surprise du moment, elle le prit subitement dans ses bras, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il était vivant, vivant !  
Il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte.  
Elle finit par le lâcher.

-Bonjour Justin, dit-elle doucement.

-Bonjour Maman, répondit-il.

-Viens, entre. L'invita-t-elle.

Ils s'assirent dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Un café s'il te plait. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette. Je peux ? demanda-t-il à Jennyfer.  
-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en ouvrant la baie vitrée qui menait à la terrasse.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir fumer mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire des reproches.  
Il alluma sa cigarette et retira sa veste. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pas du tout à l'aise. Il tira une bouffée.

-Mollie n'est pas là ?  
-Elle est à l'école.  
-Ah oui…

Jennyfer ne savait pas quoi dire à son fils, elle n'osait pas s'approcher de lui. Il avait changé : une barbe recouvrait maintenant ses joues, ses cheveux avaient poussés, il avait minci mais c'est son regard qui avait le plus radicalement changé. Justin avait toujours été très mature mais le regard qu'il avait à présent était celui d'un vieillard. Ces yeux lui faisait de la peine et l'effrayait aussi. Jennyfer se trouvait face à son bébé mais également face à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui était froid, absent, distant. Justin regarda la fumée monter vers le plafond.

-Tu me dévisages depuis cinq minutes, j'ai tant changé que ça ? demanda-t-il dans un faible sourire.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Justin. Tu as l'air tellement… distant. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.  
-Je suis venu te voir pour te parler de quelque chose en particulier, dit-il en fumant sa cigarette, je ne fais que passer.  
-Je sais Justin. Tu veux savoir « pourquoi » ? N'est –ce-pas ?

Il acquiesça.

-Pour être franche je ne sais pas, enfin, disons que je n'ai pas d'explications rationnelles à te donner.  
-Je t'écoute, dit-il très calme.  
-Je suis allé voir ton père en prison. Il est incarcéré depuis deux mois maintenant. Le procès va durer un certain temps mais il sera jugé et condamné.  
-C'est pas ce que je veux savoir Maman.  
-… Je me suis rendue au parloir il y a quelques temps et j'ai parlé avec lui de ce qui s'était passé.

Justin ne regardait plus sa mère le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il l'écoutait mais il n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle poursuivit son récit.

-Ton père m'a dit qu'il n'acceptait pas d'avoir un fils homosexuel et que de ce fait tu ne l'étais plus. Il a dénigré ta vie qu'il a qualifiée de débauchée et de honteuse aux yeux de Dieu. Et… elle s'arrêta en posant un regard inquiet sur son fils.

-Et quoi ? Termine, demanda-t-il toujours sans la regarder.  
-Il m'a dit que Brian était un pervers, un vicelard, qu'il t'avait corrompu, qu'il était ton démon. Il m'a précisé qu'il était fier de lui avoir tiré dessus et qu'il méritait de mourir. Il a ajouté qu'en tirant sur Brian il avait rendu service à la société.

Il ferma les yeux.

_Je n'aurai pas dû venir. _

Jennyfer posa sa main sur celle de son fils, elle savait qu'il souffrait et elle se sentait impuissante. Il retira sa main avec violence.

-Tu sais chéri Brian n'a… commença-t-elle.  
-Ne prononce pas son nom, ne parle pas de lui ! dit-il avec force.  
-Justin…  
-Maman ! Ne parle pas de lui c'est tout.  
-Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner, répliqua-t-elle.  
-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, rien à dire, tu as été la première à parler de Brian à…, il marqua une pause, à parler de Brian à mon père.

Jennyfer reçu l'accusation comme une gifle malgré le calme avec lequel il l'avait énoncée. Elle baissa les yeux. Il écrasa sa cigarette et se leva.

-J'ai entendu ce que je voulais savoir, je vais y aller. Il enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
-Attend ! Quand est ce que je te reverrai ? Est-ce qu'il y' a une adresse ou un téléphone où je puisse te joindre ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.  
-Par pour l'instant Maman. Si quelqu'un doit faire signe ce sera moi. Je sais pas quand on se reverra.

Il mit ses lunettes de soleil, se retourna sur le pas de la porte :

-Maman, la prochaine fois que tu verras Debbie tu veux bien l'embrasser pour moi ?

-Bien sûr chéri.  
-Merci. Au revoir. Embrasse Mollie, termina-t-il en montant en voiture.

Il démarra et s'éloigna. Jennyfer le vit partir déchirée. Elle n'avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle ferma la porte sur son angoisse et son fils qui s'éloignait au loin.


	25. Chapter 25

La voiture filait à toute allure, il s'arrêta perdu en pleine campagne. Il coupa le contact et s'effondra sur son volant en pleurs, submergé de douleur, de haine, de culpabilité. Il se mit à cogner le volant avec force déchargeant toutes ses émotions, en pleurant, en criant.

_Sa faute, c'était de sa faute. Comment pouvais-t-on avoir un père aussi haineux, violent ?_

C'était un véritable cauchemar. Il se mit à maudire le soir où il était venu sur Liberty Avenue, il s'en voulu d'avoir suivi Brian, il regretta d'avoir fait son coming out, il maudit le jour de sa naissance et son homosexualité. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi coupable qu'à cet instant.

Puis il commença à se calmer, la tête contre le volant s'y raccrochant comme à une bouée. La joie qu'il l'avait animé ce matin sur la route se dissipa brusquement pour ne laisser la place qu'à un grand vide. Il ressentit plus que jamais le manque de l'être qu'il aimait.

Mais il devait tenir bon, se ressaisir, ne pas craquer, pas maintenant. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour calmer sa rage et les tremblements de son corps. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa, essuya d'un revers de la main son visage mouillé de larmes, mis le contact et repris la route en direction de Philadelphie.

Il devait se battre et il était plus déterminé que jamais.


	26. Chapter 26

Aujourd'hui il débutait la rééducation après plusieurs séances de musculation pour son dos et ses bras. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait peur d'échouer ce qu'il ne pouvait pas, sous aucun prétexte.

Dans une salle entourée de baies vitrées et donnant sur le parc de l'hôpital se trouvait de nombreux appareils médicaux. Il repéra immédiatement les deux barres parallèles dans un coin de la salle. La kinésithérapeute dirigea le fauteuil roulant vers ces dernières.

-Bien, Brian avant de commencer nous allons faire un exercice afin que je puisse voir votre maintien et votre cohésion entre votre dos et vos bras. L'exercice consistait à s'asseoir sur un gros ballon les pieds à plat au sol et le dos le plus droit possible. La position redéclenchea une violente douleur dans son dos.

-Est-ce-que ça va Brian ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Ça va, dit-il faisant abstraction de sa douleur.  
-Est-ce-que vous ressentez une douleur quelque part ?  
-Non, tout vas bien. Mentit-t-il.  
-Très bien nous allons pouvoir commencer les exercices aux barres.

Elle l'aida à se lever et lui positionna les mains sur les barres. Se retrouver sur ses deux jambes après de si longs mois lui parut étrange mais lui fit aussi du bien, il se sentait moins diminué.

-A l'aide de vos bras vous allez soutenir le haut de votre corps pour alléger le poids sur votre bassin et vos jambes. Ensuite vous commencez à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour avancer.  
-Oui, il faut marcher quoi… dit-il dans un sourire.

Le premier mouvement lui fit moins mal que ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais il fût vite détrompé, la douleur revenant plus forte que jamais lorsqu'il avança sa deuxième jambe. Elles se dérobèrent mais il se retint à l'aide de ses bras en serrant les dents. Le kiné s'approcha pour l'aider à se redresser.

-Non ! dit-il avec force. Il faut que j'y arrive seul.

Il prit une inspiration et se redressa avec une grimace. Le kiné fût impressionné par sa volonté. Peu de patients faisaient preuve d'une telle détermination lors d'une première séance. Il termina la ligne seul. C'était un grand pas en avant pour une première séance. Arrivé au bout de l'allée la sueur perlait à son front, la bouche entrouverte, essoufflé, il était blanc comme un linge.

-Pour un premier jour c'est très bien Brian, on va en rester là.  
-J'aimerai recommencer, dit-il dans un souffle.  
-Vous semblez au bord de l'évanouissement, il ne faut pas trop forcer. Dit-elle en l'aidant à se rasseoir.  
-Vous auriez de l'eau s'il vous plait ?  
-Bien sûr, dit-elle en allant chercher une bouteille d'eau minérale près de l'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il était debout, cramponné aux barres débutant une nouvelle marche. Ce patient n'était vraiment pas comme les autres et elle sût qu'avec lui la rééducation serait différente.

-Vous êtes un têtu Brian.  
-Il parait oui, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Mon but en travaillant avec vous n'est pas que vous vous blessiez plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Vous vous rétablissez d'une blessure grave, vous ne devez pas précipiter les choses Brian. J'aimerai que vous compreniez ça, lui dit-elle.  
-Et moi j'aimerai que vous compreniez que vous n'empêcherez pas ma détermination à vouloir marcher. Même si vous m'attachiez. Si je continue à rester dans ce putain de lit ça va me tuer, il faut que je marche. Quand j'en pourrai vraiment plus, je m'arrêterai.

Le médecin comprit à son regard quelle ne le ferait pas plier. Elle ne répondit rien et replaça ses jambes. Durant deux heures il marcha tant bien que mal entre les deux barres sans relâche puisant sa détermination et sa force au plus profond de lui-même faisant totale abstraction de la douleur. Il devait se remettre le plus vite possible pour pouvoir aller chercher son ange. La kinésithérapeute ramena un Brian épuisé à sa chambre. Elle l'aida à se recoucher.

-A ce rythme vous pourrez bientôt marcher avec les béquilles et conduire, dit-elle en souriant.  
-C'est le but recherché dit-il en s'endormant.

Elle quitta sa chambre toujours plus impressionnée par la volonté de cet homme.

Brian dormit paisiblement ses rêves éclairés par le sourire angélique de Justin.


	27. Chapter 27

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, Brian se faisait masser par la kinésithérapeute.

-Oh, les pouffiasses ! dit-il dans un rire.  
-Brian ! rétorquèrent-ils.  
-Bah alors les filles qu'est-ce qui vous arrivent vous êtes toutes rouges, dit-il dans un éclat de rire.

Le médecin esquissa un sourire.

-Brian, commença Emmett essoufflé, Ted et moi on a vu Justin…

Il se redressa d'un seul coup le teint livide.

-Quoi ?  
-Il est passé dans Pittsburgh en voiture, on l'a vu lorsqu'il s'est arrêté au feu rouge près du gymnase.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
-Il n'a rien dit et rien fait il nous a regardé et puis il a démarré en trombe et il est parti, répondit Ted.

Brian le cœur battant n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il voyait le visage de Sunshine se superposer à une multitude de questions.

-Mais on a réussi à relever la plaque, dit Emmett.

Brian releva la tête et le regarda intensément. Le kiné sentait que la conversation devenait plus que personnelle, elle décida de quitter la chambre.

-Je reviendrai plus tard Brian, dit-elle. Il ne répondit pas, il était plus tendu que jamais.

-La plaque est immatriculée dans l'Illinois. Ecoute Brian, on va le retrouver, aller le chercher et le ramener, termina Emmett.  
-Non ! dit Brian avec force et violence.  
-Non ? Mais Brian, tu…

Ted posa une main sur le bras d'Emmett, il avait compris la réaction de Brian.

-Tu as raison Brian, nous allons le trouver et aller le voir pour vérifier qu'il y est bien. Et dès qu'on a des nouvelles on passe te voir et tu iras le chercher, dit Ted.  
-Mais Ted pas dans son état !  
-Quel état Emmett ? Hein quel état ? s'énerva Brian.  
-Emmett on va faire comme j'ai dit d'accord ? On va laisser Brian se reposer, viens, termina Ted.

Ils quittèrent la chambre. Brian était totalement sous tension, la poitrine compressée par l'angoisse, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit. Il s'assit dans son lit et se leva en s'accrochant avec force aux montants du lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec un effort surhumain la douleur plus forte que jamais lui brûlant les muscles. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide.

_Il faut que je te retrouve, il faut que je vienne te chercher Sunshine, il faut que je te retrouve. Il faut que ces putains de jambes fonctionnent, il faut que je fasse vite, il faut que je te retrouve mon ange._

Il commençait à fatiguer, agrippé aux rebords du lavabo. Il repartit en direction du lit mais s'effondra avant de pouvoir l'atteindre. Comme un enfant il se met à pleurer, il se sentait seul, il le voulait ici près de lui.

-Brian ! Brian ! Essaie de te calmer ! S'il vous plait aidez-moi, hurla Mélanie depuis la chambre de Brian en essayant de le relever.

Les infirmiers accoururent et le remirent dans son lit. Ils lui administrèrent un calmant, il s'endormit en apercevant un visage ressemblant à celui de Mélanie. Le médecin arriva précipitamment :

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à Mélanie.  
-Je ne sais pas Docteur, lorsque je suis arrivée il était écroulé par terre, il pleurait, tremblait, il avait du mal à respirer, répondit-elle.

Pendant qu'il lui prenait la tension et qu'il vérifiait son rythme cardiaque au stéthoscope un infirmier lui indiqua qu'ils lui avaient administré un calmant.

-Bon, c'était une forte crise de panique. Avec une bonne nuit de repos ça devrait aller, vous restez cette nuit ?  
-Si vous me l'autorisez, oui, répondit Mélanie.  
-Ce serait préférable en effet. Je reviendrai le voir dans deux heures, dit-il en quittant la chambre.

Cette nuit-là Mélanie ne quitta pas le chevet de Brian le regardant dormir avec angoisse. Son visage, très pâle était strié de traces de larmes. Quand allait-il se remettre ?


	28. Chapter 28

Lorsque Justin arriva chez lui, son cœur cessa enfin de cogner contre sa poitrine. Son angoisse se dissipa, ses tempes se calmèrent, il pût reprendre le cours de ses esprits. Il se sentait en sécurité dans son minuscule appartement. Il se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et se dirigea tout à coup vers son carton à dessin près de son lit. Il sortit tous ses croquis de Brian et de ses amis. Il punaisa les portraits de Brian sur le mur près de son lit, près de son oreiller. Il accrocha le reste des portraits dans toute la pièce. Avec ces visages familiers autour de lui il se sentit mieux et alla prendre une douche. Il sortit les cheveux humides, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il s'allongea nu sur son lit et alluma une cigarette. Il avait mal à la tête son sang cognant à ses tempes. Il se tourna sur le côté et regarda le portrait de Brian, il l'avait dessiné peu de temps après leur rencontre. Ses yeux, cette bouche, ce front, ce nez, ce front, ce cou où il aimait se nicher la nuit après l'amour. Il écrasa sa cigarette.

Il se pelotonna sous la couette et s'endormit le regard vers le gris des yeux de Brian.


	29. Chapter 29

Il s'éveilla le corps endolori avec un mal de crâne épouvantable dans un état cotonneux. Mélanie près de lui, les cheveux en bataille, dormait. La douleur dans ses jambes était très forte, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il avait soif. Il essaya d'atteindre un verre d'eau en tendant le bras. Mélanie se réveilla le sentant bouger sous le drap.

-Tiens Brian, dit-elle en lui donnant le verre.

Il la remercia d'un regard et bût avec avidité. Elle le reposa sur la tablette.

-Bonjour…Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Bonjour Mélanie. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-En revenant de ta salle de bain, tu es tombé et tu as fait une crise de panique. Les infirmiers t'ont donné un calmant.  
-Ah…  
-Comment tu te sens ?  
-Ça va…  
-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de vouloir te lever tout seul ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
-J'en sais rien, Emmett et Ted sont venus hier me parler de Justin et je sais pas j'ai… dit-il, tout à coup, perdu dans ses pensées.  
-Justin ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont raconté ? Personne n'a de nouvelles… dit-elle intriguée.  
-Il est passé en voiture à Pittsburgh avant-hier.

Elle le regarda bouche bée.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-J'ai été sur un gros dossier ces trois derniers jours, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir les autres.  
-Ben maintenant tu sais, lui répondit Brian.

C'est à ce moment que la kiné entra dans la chambre.

-Bonjour Brian. Melle Marcus.  
-Docteur.  
-Alors Brian, il parait qu'on a fait des folies hier soir ? dit-elle  
-Je vois qu'on parle toujours autant de moi quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouve, dit-il dans un rire.  
- Monsieur Kinney, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de ce qui s'est passé hier. Vous ne devez pas vous lever tout seul. Vous auriez pu gravement vous blesser, dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Il s'arrêta de rire.

-Aujourd'hui nous n'allons pas faire d'exercices aux barres. Je vais seulement vérifier que vous ne vous êtes pas blessé.

En sachant qu'il ne sortirait pas de son lit de la journée, il jura intérieurement. Elle lui massa les jambes à l'aide d'une pommade myorelaxante et lui fit faire quelques étirements.

-Bon heureusement rien n'a bougé, tout vas bien. Vous vous reposez aujourd'hui et demain nous reprendrons le programme de rééducation. A demain, reposez-vous surtout. Et on ne se lève pas ! termina-t-elle.

Elle quitta la chambre, laissant Mél et Bri en tête à tête.

-Elle à raison Brian ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux ce que tu as fait hier soir.  
-Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de me dire ce que je dois faire ?! répondit-il agacé.  
-Si tu veux aller chercher Justin toi-même, tu ferais bien de faire ce qu'on te dit.

Cette réponse lui cloua le bec.


	30. Chapter 30

Lorsqu'Emmett ouvrit la porte il se trouva face à Debbie souriante, un plat dans les mains.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai les macaronis au thon ! dit-il en rigolant. Michael ça va être ta fête ! cria-t-il dans l'appartement.

Il embrassa Debbie et la fit entrer. Michael sortit de sa chambre les cheveux ébouriffés, en pyjama.

-Oh non… pas les macaronis. Maman je viens de me lever ! dit-il.

-Bonjour mon chéri ! Pour moi il est treize heures et je suis debout depuis six heures alors tu vas manger ou je te les fais bouffer par le nez, maintenant assis ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas, il pouvait la virer mais elle serait passée par la fenêtre. Il s'assit dans un soupir.

-On m'a raconté ta dispute avec Brian, dit-elle allant droit au but.

-Le jour où ils fermeront leurs gueules ceux-là… dit-il en parlant des autres membres de la bande.

-C'est Lindsay qui m'en a parlé. Elle m'a dit quelle était arrivée en pleine dispute. Vous criiez tellement fort quelle entendait tout depuis le couloir.

- Si t'es venue pour me parler de ça, c'est pas la peine ! dit-il en se levant.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le fit se rasseoir.

-Mais tu vas tout de même écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ! Je suis encore ta mère. Mange ! dit-elle.

Il prit une fourchette et piqua dans le plat résigné.

-Brian aime Justin… commença-t-elle.

-Encore lui… dit-il en la coupant.

-Brian aime Justin, insista-t-elle, que ça te plaise ou non c'est comme ça. Tu le sais et tout le monde le sait. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin et laisser Brian vivre sa vie et tu vas vivre la tienne. Vous êtes amis depuis vos 14 ans et en tant qu'ami, avec ce qu'il traverse en ce moment, tu devrais être là pour lui au lieu de lui jeter à la figure ce que tu lui as dit l'autre jour.

Sa mère avait raison et il le savait. Il préféra se taire, il avait sa fierté.

-Je ne sais pas comment Sunshine à fait, mais Brian l'aime et plus qu'il ne le croit lui-même. Depuis le jour où tu m'as parlé de lui j'ai toujours su qu'il aurait une place importante dans ta vie mais je savais aussi qu'il ne t'aimerait jamais comme il aime Justin. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de lui courir après, te comporter en adulte, aller le voir et t'excuser. Tu vas oublier David…

Il releva la tête, décidemment les nouvelles allaient vite.

-Tu vas oublier David, continua-t-elle, refaire ta vie et surtout tu vas aider ton ami dans la passe difficile qu'il traverse.

-Ça te va bien de défendre Brian, alors que t'arrêtes pas de le critiquer, cracha Michael.

-J'ai toujours considéré Brian comme un second fils et je le critique quand il fait des choses qui m'horripilent ou qui ne sont pas bonnes pour lui.

Elle se leva :

-J'espère que tu vas enregistrer et faire ce que je viens de dire. Sinon tu auras affaire à moi ! Et mange ces macaronis, termina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Au revoir mon petit Emmett !

-Au revoir Debbie, dit-il en fermant la porte.

Michael poussa le plat de pâtes et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, il sortit de la table de nuit une photo. Ils étaient tous les deux, un bras de Brian autour de ses épaules : c'était le jour de la remise des diplômes. Il avait secrètement, durant toutes ces années, que Brian finirait par tomber amoureux de lui et qu'ils sortiraient ensemble. Aujourd'hui il prenait pleine conscience que tout ça ne se produirait jamais. Il s'allongea sur son lit.

Emmett entendit ses pleurs depuis la cuisine, il le laissa seul, faire le deuil d'une relation qui n'existerait jamais.

Ah… Brian…


	31. Chapter 31

Ted commença les recherches en appelant la police. Il se fit passer pour le frère du propriétaire de la jeep. Il dit l'avoir reconnu alors qu'il passait dans la rue avec sa voiture. Il avait relevé la plaque et avait besoin d'une adresse afin de le contacter, un évènement s'étant produit dans la famille. Le policier goba son mensonge. Ted s'en réjouit et en rit intérieurement tellement le bobard était énorme.

-La voiture appartient à un certain Vance Dickins, c'est bien votre frère ?  
-Tout à fait, dit-il en se retenant de pouffer de rire.  
-La voiture est immatriculée dans l'état d'Illinois. Elle est domiciliée au 816 West Roscoe Street à Chicago.  
-Très bien monsieur l'agent, c'est noté, je vous remercie, il raccrocha.

Il se félicita intérieurement d'être un si bon menteur.  
_Bravo mon petit Teddy Bear…  
_Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

-Emmett fait ton sac, prépare tes petites culottes, ce week-end on part à Chicago !  
_-Chicago ?  
_-J'ai trouvé une adresse pour la plaque de la jeep noire de Justin.  
_-Super chéri ! Je me dépêche et j'arrive._

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps.  
Une fois de plus Ted se mit à rire de la fable qu'il avait racontée à ce policier. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et commença à préparer son sac.


	32. Chapter 32

Un soir de Décembre dans une grande ville : la neige commençait à tomber. Dans un bar nommé le Roscoe un jeune homme, les cheveux blonds, le regard azur, vêtu de noir buvait un verre au comptoir. Cela faisait six mois ce soir que Justin était partit de Pittsburgh et avait débarqué ici : Chicago. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison de ce choix. A l'époque il avait cherché à s'éloigner de sa ville natale de façon à ce que personne ne le retrouve. Il était donc partit pour Chicago.

-Un autre s'il te plait Joe, demanda-t-il.

Il lui resservit le même whisky.

Six mois qu'il était parti. Que sa vie avait basculée. Six mois qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles, plus de contacts avec son ancienne vie. Six mois qu'il avait abandonné ses projets aux beaux-arts, six mois qu'il travaillait dans une boite. Six mois qu'il vivait seul passant des nuits de débauche dans la drogue, l'alcool avec des inconnus. Six mois depuis cette terrible nuit à St James. Six mois que l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie avait sombré, disparût dans la nuit glaciale d'un parking bétonné. Il entendit les coups de feu résonner à ses oreilles.  
_Reste avec moi Brian, reste avec moi ! _  
Il ferma les yeux. Il ne sentait plus son odeur, et parfois les traits de son visage s'estompaient comme si le temps le vouait à l'oublier. Le vouait à oublier Brian. Il contempla le fond de son verre et poussa un soupir.

-T'en fais une tête J. dit Joe.

Au fil des semaines et des mois Justin avait sympathisé avec le barman charismatique du Roscoe. Il était bien le seul à être si proche de Sunshine. Joe avait fini par le surnommer « J. » ce qui l'amusait.

-Tu bosses pas ce soir ? demanda-t-il en essuyant un verre.  
-Si, je vais y aller, répondit Justin.  
-Je te vire pas !  
-Non, c'est bon. Je dois y aller de toute façon, dit-il en se levant.  
Il écrasa sa cigarette, pris sa veste et sortit.  
Joe le regarda partir il avait toujours trouvé ce gamin étrange. Il s'était dit à plusieurs reprises que quelque chose rongeait ce jeune homme au regard éteint.

Justin traversa la rue et entra au Kubix.

-Salut Mak ! dit-il au type qui s'occupait de l'entrée.  
-Salut Justin.

En pénétrant dans la boite, comme très souvent, Justin attira tous les regards. Avec son jean et son marcel noir près du corps c'était un mec sexy. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés couvrant son front de mèches, rendant son regard plus énigmatique. Le regard azur, la bouche pulpeuse, le corps athlétique, la taille soulignée par sa ceinture, une chute de rein à se damner bref sa jeunesse, son physique avaient construit sa réputation. En clair, il déchainait les passions autant que les conversations. En quelques semaines Justin était devenu un Brian Kinney bis dans le boy's town de Chicago. Son côté inaccessible alimentait le mythe le rendant plus sexy et bandant que jamais. Chanceux étaient ceux qui passaient la nuit avec lui, les plus actifs de la ville devenant les passifs les plus soumis. Justin traversa la piste et monta au premier suivi par les regards gourmands des mecs de Chicago.

-T'es en retard !  
-Me les brise pas Alex !

Le jeune Alex était arrivé peu de temps après Justin au Kubix. C'était un jeune homme de 18 ans, qui travaillait quelques soirs par semaine pour financer ses études de droit. Le jeune étudiant était plutôt beau garçon : brun, la coupe courte, les yeux noirs aux longs cils, un petit nez retroussé, de taille moyenne, des jolies mains, de longues jambes. Il portait un jean sombre et un t-shirt blanc. Il travaillait toujours au bar avec Justin. Il était impressionné par ce mec blond, plus âgé que lui à la beauté saisissante. Il n'osait pas trop lui parler même si Justin était moins bourru qu'au début.

Justin aimait bien Alex même si quelques fois il lui tapait sur le système. Il se surprenait à vouloir le protéger notamment lorsque ce dernier se faisait emmerder par un client. Il était un des rares du quartier à ne pas avoir profité des mains expertes de l'ange blond.

-Alors les cours ? demanda Justin en se servant une Margarita.

Alex fût surpris de la question, il s'étonnait toujours lorsque son collègue s'intéressait à sa vie privée.

-Ça va, j'ai bientôt mes exam de milieu d'année, répondit-il en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Ce regard bleu transperçant le déstabilisait.

-Ca s'annonce bien ?  
-Oui plutôt, j'arrive à maitriser les points les plus complexes maintenant. Dit-il.  
-Tant mieux, c'est important les études, les ratent pas, termina-t-il en s'éloignant vers le bout du bar.

Les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, Alex le regarda s'éloigner, c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait une recommandation de ce genre.

Deux heures après le début de son service, Justin prit une pause et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Il avait repéré sa proie depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il se dirigea vers le mec, posa sa main sur sa hanche et l'entraina vers la backroom. Le jeune Alex était fasciné, il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler. Il l'avait juste regardé avec des yeux plus que suggestifs en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le mec l'avait aussitôt suivi sans broncher conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir été choisi parmi les autres. C'était le même manège tous les soirs, tout du moins les soirs où il travaillait, mais il se doutait que les autres jours ne devaient pas être différents. Il se faisait deux, trois, mecs par soirée sans compter ceux qu'il ramenait. Il était fasciné par ce type blond au regard glacé. Ne se fixait-il jamais ? N'avait-il personne dans sa vie ? Ne considérait-il les mecs que comme des objets de plaisir ?  
Alex le trouvait sympa mais ne comprenais pas ce mode de vie. Il devait se sentir bien seul. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard, Alex était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva la tête vers lui.  
Sa nuque était recouverte d'un léger film de transpiration, les cheveux en bataille. Ses prunelles étaient vides, le visage fermé encore plus inabordable que d'habitude.

-Arrête de me fixer ! dit-il avec force.

Alex tourna la tête, l'expression qu'il avait en sortant de la backroom l'avait choqué. Il devait vraiment se sentir seul.

C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Il se tapait des mecs pour tenter d'oublier sa peine et essayer de ne plus penser à lui quelques minutes. Mais c'était plus frustrant qu'autre chose. Il avait la sensation d'être avec Brian mais dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux le mirage prenait fin. Le renvoyant durement à sa vie solitaire.

Peu importe le nombre, personne ne comblait le manque causé par la perte de son amant.


	33. Chapter 33

Ted et Emmett avaient pris la route tôt ce matin-là. Ils arrivèrent à Chicago en début d'après-midi.

-Bon, commença Emmett, maintenant il s'agit de le trouver et dans une si grande ville ça va pas être simple.  
-Rappelle-toi que j'ai l'adresse du proprio de la jeep. C'est peut-être son mec, dit-il.  
-Là mon chou, je crois que tu divagues un peu.

Ted se mit à rire. Ils entrèrent dans un office de tourisme et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, commença Emmett, peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider… Nous cherchons l'adresse… C'est quoi déjà love ? dit-il en s'adressant à Ted.  
-816 West Roscoe Street, répondit Ted.  
-Ca se trouve à Boy's Town, dit-elle.  
-Où ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.  
-Boy's Town, insista-t-elle, le quartier gay le plus connu de Chicago. Vous sortez d'où tous les deux ? dit-elle dans un rire.

Elle sortit un plan de la ville, entoura avec un feutre rouge le quartier et leur indiqua la rue. Ils reprirent la voiture.

-T'imagines Teddy, leur quartier s'appelle Boy's Town, c'est fabuleux ! dit Emmett.

Les deux comparses se mirent à rire. Soudain le décor changea et ils se retrouvèrent dans des rues colorées, bariolées de l'arc en ciel gay. Des couples gays, lesbiens, trans s'embrassaient sur les bancs le long des trottoirs. Des gens dansaient, riaient, écoutaient de la musique, fumaient, buvaient des verres. Ted et Emmett s'adressèrent un regard complice, ils étaient à nouveau dans leur monde, leur univers, leur bulle : leur communauté.

-Là ! West Roscoe Street ! cria tout à coup Emmett.

Ted se gara et ils sortirent de leur voiture.

-Mince elle est longue cette rue, continua Emmett.  
-Diviser pour mieux régner ! renchérit Ted. Tu prends à droite, je prends à gauche.

Durant une demi-heure ils cherchèrent, rebroussèrent chemin, scrutant les numéros des boites aux lettres.

-Emmett ! cria Ted, je l'ai !

Ils se retrouvèrent face à un pavillon de taille modeste avec une porte verte foncée. Ils poussèrent le portillon et toquèrent à la porte d'entrée. Elle finit par s'ouvrir sur un homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise ouverte. Il sortait visiblement du lit.

-Vance Dickins ? risqua Ted.  
-C'est moi ! C'est pourquoi ? répondit Vance légèrement agacé d'avoir été sorti de son lit.

Ils échangèrent un regard triomphant.

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un certain Justin Taylor, commença Emmett.  
-Taylor ? Ouais je le connais, c'est un de mes employés.  
-Où pourrions-nous le trouver ? demanda Ted.  
-Qu'est-ce que lui voulez ?  
-Nous sommes de très vieux amis, nous devons le voir pour lui parler de quelque chose, répondit Emmett.  
-Taylor des amis ? Vous me prenez pour un con ?! C'est le mec le plus asocial que je connaisse dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Nous sommes des amis de Pittsburgh, précisa Ted.  
-J'ai pas son adresse mais je peux vous dire qu'il bosse dans ma boite : le Kubix. C'est au bout de la rue en face du Roscoe. Il y bosse tous les soirs, il commence son service à 23H. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.  
-Merci, dirent-ils en chœur.  
-Ouais…répondit-il en fermant la porte.

Ils savaient où trouver Justin. En attendant la soirée, ils passèrent l'après-midi à visiter le quartier atypique de Boy's Town.

Il était 23h30 lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le Kubix. Ils demandèrent au gorille de l'entrée :

-Bonsoir, on cherche Justin Taylor…

Mak les détailla de la tête aux pieds. Ils paraissaient cleans.

-Bar, 1er étage, répondit-il.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la boite.

-Mon God ! T'as vu cette déco ? dit Emmett fasciné.  
-Ouais…répondit Ted en indiquant l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au premier.  
-Tu as vu le sol en verre ? On voit tout ! En bas comme en haut ! C'est fabuleux ! continua Emmett.  
-J'ai vu Em' mais on n'est pas là pour admirer l'architecture, le coupa Ted en l'entrainant vers les marches.

Ils arrivèrent au premier et repérèrent immédiatement le bar dans le coin. Il n'y avait pas de Justin en vue.

-Bonsoir jeune homme, deux bières s'il te plait. Demanda Emmett.

Face au regard que lui lança Ted il répondit dans un grand sourire :

-J'ai soif !  
-Excuse-moi, dit Ted en s'adressant à Alex, on cherche Justin Taylor. Tu sais où on pourrait le trouver ?

Alex les regarda de manière suspicieuse, ils n'étaient pas d'ici ces deux-là. Il se dirigea vers la rambarde du premier devant le regard insistant de Ted.

-Le voilà, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la piste de danse du rez-de-chaussée.

Ted et Emmett s'accoudèrent et suivirent la direction que leur indiquait Alex. Et là ce fût le choc. Si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle est, les garçons auraient sans doute éclatés de rire. Il se trouvait au centre de la piste, se déhanchant au rythme de la musique. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Tous les mecs se trémoussaient sur la piste sans cesser de jeter des œillades au blond. En jean sombre et t-shirt noir il tenait le mec en face de lui par la ceinture dansant de manière plus que suggestive. En sueur, il semblait sur une autre planète. Il avait certainement bu et humé certaines substances. Ted et Emmett étaient fascinés par l'aura que dégageait ce jeune homme qu'ils connaissaient bien : Justin.  
Ted ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-On dirait…  
-Brian ! termina Emmett, je sais chéri, termina-t-il avec un regard voilé de tristesse.  
-Vu dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve, je pense qu'on lui parlera demain, renchérit Emmett.  
-T'as raison, répondit Ted.

Ils le regardèrent danser accoudés à la rambarde. Il dansait avec la même fougue et endurance que lors de leurs mémorables soirées au Babylon. Seul son visage était différent. Mais seuls Emmett et Ted pouvaient le remarquer et le savoir dans le tumulte de la boite. Son visage était plus fermé, le regard vide et surtout son sourire angélique si particulier qu'il avait dans les bras de Brian avait totalement disparu. Il s'arrêta et entraina le mec avec lequel il dansait vers la backroom. Ted et Emmett échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils retournèrent s'accouder au bar.

-Ca me désole de le voir comme ça, dit Emmett, j'aimerai l'attraper et le ramener par la peau du cou à Pittsburgh qu'il puisse voir Brian de ses propres yeux.  
-Moi aussi Em', mais rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit Brian : il ira le chercher lui-même le chercher lorsqu'il ira mieux et on ne doit pas parler de son état.  
-Je sais Ted-chéri, répondit-il dans un soupir.

Alex n'avait pu s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille et d'écouter la conversation des deux hommes. Il s'approcha d'eux :

-Excusez-moi, vous connaissez Justin ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Le tandem se tourna vers lui.

-Et tu es ? demanda Ted  
-Alex ! répondit-il. Je travaille avec lui ici depuis que je suis arrivé.  
-Alors pour répondre à ta question Chéri, oui on le connaît très bien, continua Emmett.  
Alex les regarda avec insistance.  
-Mais on ne balancera aucune info, termina Ted.

Il baissa le nez, déçu, il n'en saurait pas plus sur son collègue mystérieux.

-Bien on va y aller, on repassera demain, il travaille ?  
-Je crois oui, répondit Alex.  
-Ne lui dit pas qu'on est passé s'il te plait, la situation est déjà suffisamment compliquée, termina Emmett en s'éloignant.  
-Ok, répondit Alex la tête remplie de questions suite à cette visite bizarre.

Justin remonta au bar une heure plus tard.

-Je sais je t'ai lâché au début du service.  
-Mais j'ai rien dit ! répondit Alex en évitant de le regarder.  
-Ça va ?  
-Ouais, ouais…dit-il en s'éloignant.

Justin le regarda intrigué puis haussa les épaules. Il commença à servir les clients qui s'amassaient en continuant à se déhancher en rythme sur la musique du club.


	34. Chapter 34

-C'est très bien Brian, continuez-vous y êtes presque, l'encouragea la kinésithérapeute.

Brian arriva au bout de l'allée en sueur, le sourire aux lèvres content de lui. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait commencé la rééducation. Il s'habituait au fil des jours à ce nouveau corps, il apprenait à l'accepter.

-Vous avez fait des progrès Brian, c'est bien ! lui dit la kiné.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table de travail. Tout en posant le pied de Brian sur son épaule, en lui faisant travailler ses jambes individuellement, elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait commencé le travail avec lui.

-Dites-moi Brian, qu'est-ce qui vous motive à ce point ?

La question le désarçonna, il la regarda ne sachant comment répondre.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'en parler, dit-elle, c'est mon côté curieuse. Quand je travaille avec un patient j'aime le connaitre, ça me permet d'adapter mon activité à son vécu.

Sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il avait confiance en elle, il se mit à raconter :

-Le soir où j'ai été admis, je sortais d'un bal de promo. J'y étais avec un ange blond. Son père homophobe m'a tiré dessus à la sortie. Je l'ai rencontré il y'a un an sur Liberty Avenue, il s'appelle Justin. Il a disparu le soir de l'accident et depuis on ne sait pas où il est. Je veux le retrouver et aller le chercher parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais. Voilà ce qui me motive, termina-t-il.

La médecin fût touchée par sa sincérité.

-C'est une très belle motivation. A quoi ressemble-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour voir son visage. La kiné n'avait jamais vu un patient si resplendissant qu'à cette seconde.

-Il est blond aux cheveux courts, il a des yeux couleur azur, un regard rieur, un petit nez rond, des lèvres pulpeuses au sourire angélique, il est un plus petit que moi, les mains toujours pleines de crayon, un très beau corps.  
En rouvrant les yeux avec un large sourire, il termina :  
-Et un cul d'enfer !

La médecin se mit à rire.

-Voilà une présentation forte intéressante.  
-C'est parce qu'il est vraiment d'enfer, répondit Brian dans un rire.  
-Alors vous êtes homosexuel ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, pourquoi je vous intéressais ? Désolé de vous décevoir, dit-il en continuant à rire.  
-Non monsieur, les hommes ne m'attirent pas, répondit-elle en rigolant.  
-C'est pas vrai !? Une goudou !

Ils continuèrent à rire jusqu'à la fin de la séance, se racontant des anecdotes en tout genre. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Seul, il se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. C'était devenu une habitude, personne n'était au courant, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre il se relevait et pratiquait la marche. Malgré les recommandations du médecin il avait pris cette habitude, se faisant de petites séances personnelles. Il savait ce qu'il risquait, mais il voulait progresser rapidement et ainsi aller le chercher.

Dehors la neige avait commencée à tomber

_Bon anniversaire mon ange… _murmura-t-il le front contre la vitre.

Ce soir Sunshine fêtait ses 20 ans et il aurait tout donné pour être là.


	35. Chapter 35

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, un autre homme le front contre la fenêtre réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se produire.

_Plus tôt dans la soirée…_

Ted étaient arrivés au Kubix à minuit. Emmett était anxieux, il aimait beaucoup Justin et il savait que ce soir allait être décisif et difficile. Justin de dos en chemise et jean sombre était en train de préparer des verres au bar.

-Deux cosmos jeune éphèbe.

Il tressaillit, un seul homme l'appelait comme ça :  
-Emmett ! dit-il en se retournant brusquement. Le verre lui échappa des mains et alla se fracasser sur le sol. Ted et Emmett se tenaient face à lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir Justin, dirent-ils en chœur.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!  
-Il faut qu'on parle Justin, répondit Emmett faisant fi du ton agressif.  
-J'ai rien à vous dire !  
-Il faut qu'on parle et on va te parler, dit Ted d'un ton ferme et décidé. On coupera la musique si y faut ou on te suivra chez toi, mais je peux te dire qu'on va pas te lâcher.

Justin poussa un soupir. Il sortit du bar et se dirigea vers la porte du fond. Ils le regardèrent intrigués.

-Bon alors vous venez ?!

La porte menait au toit de la boite. Justin s'assit sur une aération et alluma une cigarette. Il les fixa :

-Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?  
-Lorsque tu es passé à Pittsburgh on a relevé la plaque de la voiture. Ça nous a menés à ton boss, répondit Ted.  
-Si je me suis barré, c'est justement pour pas qu'on vienne me chercher ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!  
-On est venu pour te parler de ce qui s'est passé, commença Emmett.  
-C'est pas vrai…murmura Justin.  
-On essaie de t'aider, rétorqua Ted.  
-Vous essayez de m'aider ? En venant me parler de quelque chose que j'essaie d'oublier depuis des mois ?  
- Ecoute Justin on n'est pas venu t'embêter. On est venu pour te parler de ce qui s'est passé. Il faut que tu reviennes, ta famille est à Pittsburgh, cette situation peut plus durer. On aimerait également discuter de Brian, répondit avec douceur Emmett.

A ce moment-là, Justin explosa. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu jusqu'ici explosa.

-NON ! Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! Ça me bouffe, ça me tue, ça me détruit depuis six mois. J'ai plus de vie, plus d'amis, il ne me reste que cette culpabilité qui me ronge ! C'est mon père qui a tiré Emmett ! MON PERE ! Pas une journée ne se passe sans que je pense à Brian ! Pas une nuit sans que je me réveille hanté par des cauchemars ! Pas une nuit sans que je revive la scène, que j'entende les coups de feu et que je sente le corps de Brian contre moi ! C'est moi qui l'est suivi, moi qui es parlé de Brian à mon père, moi qui es insisté pour ce putain de bal !

Il hurlait à présent, les larmes coulant à flot brouillant son regard.

-JE L'AI TUE EMMETT ! JE L'AI TUE !

Ted et Emmett étaient bouleversés par cette colère, par ces propos que tenait ce jeune homme si calme habituellement. Il ne retrouvait par leur Sunshine dans cet homme-là désespéré, ravagé.

Emmett le pris par les épaules le forçant à le regarder, il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui dit avec une extrême douceur :

-Mon ange, Brian n'est pas mort. Il est vivant, il va bien.


	36. Chapter 36

La révélation d'Emmett le tétanisa sur place. La chaleur quitta son corps, il sentit le vide s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, les battements de son coeur se confondant avec les échos de la boite sous leurs pieds. Ça ne pouvait être possible. Pourtant les yeux d'Emmett lui prouvaient le contraire.

C'était un rêve, un de plus, il allait se réveiller.  
Ces deux hommes n'étaient pas réels, il allait se réveiller. Il s'enfuit en courant entendant au loin la voix d'Emmett crier son prénom.

Il courût jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus le porter. Il se retrouva au lac qui bordait Boy's Town, essoufflé, les jambes tremblantes, les pensées embrouillées. La pluie commença à tomber et en quelques minutes il était trempé, ses cheveux dégoulinants sur sa veste. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, complètement déboussolé.

Il sortit son portable. Il décrochea à la quatrième sonnerie :

_Allô ?  
_-...

_Allô ?  
_-...

_Justin c'est toi ? _demanda Brian à l'autre bout.

Il raccrochea précipitamment.

_Cette voix..._

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine, cette voix l'avait atteint comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
Il ne pouvait pas être en vie...

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol et pleura. Il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Il évacua tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois. Mais son sentiment de culpabilité ne fît qu'augmenter, le brûlant de toute part. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Le front contre la fenêtre, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il n'arrivait pas y croire.

_Vivant... Il est vivant..._

__Il s'allongea sur son lit, alluma une cigarette. Son regard se perdit dans le plafond.  
Ce soir il venait d'avoir 20 ans et il était plus seul que jamais.


	37. Chapter 37

Il était encore à la fenêtre lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la table de nuit. Il décrocha :

-Allô ?

_-..._

__-Allô ? insista Brian.

_-..._

__La personne ne répondant toujours pas, il regarda l'écran du mobile. Lorsqu'il vit le numéro son coeur accusa un coup.

-Justin c'est toi ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

_Bip, bip, bip..._

__Il avait raccroché. Il aurait reconnu cette respiration entre mille.  
Brian resta là, le portable dans les mains, sonné.  
Son ange l'avait appelé et il avait été pendant quelques secondes à quelques centimètres de lui par le biais du téléphone.


	38. Chapter 38

Justin resta prostré chez lui pendant une semaine, ne répondant pas au téléphone, enfermé dans son appartement. Ses nuits étaient hantées par des cauchemars à répétitions. Il passait ses journées à tourner en rond, à dessiner des visages, des lieux, des moments… Les bouteilles, les mégots s'amassaient dans la cuisine. En t-shirt large et pantalon de survêtement il était assis sur le sol au pied du lit adossé contre le matelas. Les jambes croisées il fumait une cigarette. Dans le poste un cd diffusait une mélancolique musique d'ambiance. Les cheveux en désordre, la barbe négligée il avait les yeux fixés sur la pendule de la cuisine regardant s'égrener les minutes, les heures. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su le protéger, d'être parti, de ne pas être resté. Il se sentait lâche, coupable, totalement responsable de la situation. Il poussa un soupir, regardant les volutes de fumée monter vers le plafond. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il n'y fit pas attention et resta assis dans son coin. Les coups continuèrent à frapper avec force et insistance. Il finit par se lever.

-Bonjour Justin.

-Emmett… constata-t-il.

Il l'invita à entrer, de toute façon il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu le choix, Emmett était un têtu. Justin repris sa place au pied du lit et alluma une cigarette.

-Tu as une sale mine Sunshine, lui dit Emmett.  
-M'appelles pas comme ça… murmura-t-il.

Emmett pris une chaise, s'assit à la table de la cuisine constatant le désordre et l'état dans lequel se trouvait Justin.

-C'est quoi la suite Emmett ? Ça va être une habitude maintenant ? Vous allez tous défiler chez moi tous les weeks ends ?

Il vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Justin détourna la tête.

-Laisse-moi s'il te plait Emmett…murmura Justin.

-Non Chéri, je ne vais pas te laisser. Je suis venu pour t'aider. Je suis venu t'aider à refaire surface, à te reconstruire.  
Justin ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
-Pleure mon ange ça fait du bien, lui dit Emmett en le prenant par les épaules.

Ils restèrent comme ça, plusieurs minutes sur le sol dans le minuscule appartement.

-Tout d'abord Love on va commencer par ranger tout ce petit bazar ensuite je pense qu'un bon coup de rasoir ne te ferait pas de mal. Le style homme des cavernes ne t'avantage pas mon cœur, lui dit Emmett.

Justin ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un rire il retrouvait bien là son vieil ami.

Deux heures plus tard l'appartement en ordre, rasé de près, en jean et t-shirt noir Justin suivit Emmett à l'extérieur.

C'était une belle journée, le soleil perçant à travers les nuages, l'air frais soufflant en légère brise sur la ville. Ils arrivèrent près du lac et marchèrent le long sans rien dire. Emmett ne voulait pas le brusquer, il attendait qu'il parle le premier. Justin ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez apprécia cette balade au bord de l'eau et la présence de son ami qu'il trouvait rassurante.

-Quand j'ai compris que j'étais gay ça n'a pas été simple pour moi. Je me sentais différent, pas comme les autres mais j'ai fini par dépasser ça. Lorsque mes parents ont su ma préférence pour les hommes j'ai eu peur qu'ils arrêtent de m'aimer, qu'ils me jugent, qu'ils me voient comme… _il marquaune pause_, qu'ils me voient comme un monstre. Quand ma mère m'a dit qu'elle m'aimerait toujours j'étais rassuré et je me suis dit que tout ne pouvait que s'arranger. Et puis il y a eu le lycée, Hobbs avec ses harcèlements, ses brimades perpétuelles, les profs, les autres élèves qui me fixaient. Mais j'ai essayé de les ignorer du mieux que je pouvais. Vous y avez été pour beaucoup toi et la bande.

Emmett l'écoutait, attentif, sans broncher.

-Le soir où je l'ai rencontré, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je foutais sur Liberty Avenue mais je l'ai suivi. Sur le coup je n'ai pas trop réfléchi, j'ai vécu l'instant du moment et je lui ai emboité le pas. Lorsqu'on s'est rendus à la naissance de Gus et que j'ai rencontré les filles je me suis senti dans mon élément, dans un endroit où personne ne me jugerait. Ce soir-là j'ai vu une facette de sa personnalité très différente de l'image qu'il veut donner de lui-même. Quand on est retournés au Loft et que j'ai vécu ma première fois, que j'ai senti ses lèvres contre les miennes, que je l'ai senti en moi j'ai su pourquoi j'étais venu. J'ai su que j'avais pris une bonne décision. Ce nuit-là j'ai pu comprendre qui j'étais vraiment et j'ai surtout compris comment accepter celui que j'étais. J'ai fait mes propres expériences, mais je suis toujours revenu vers lui parce que c'était différent. Tout le monde a tenté de me dissuader mais je savais, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, qu'il fallait que je persévère. Et malgré tout nous avons vécus de très bons moments, enfin je l'ai ressenti comme ça.

Ils étaient maintenant assis sur un banc, Emmett l'écoutant concentré, touché par ce qu'il disait. Justin, le regard vers l'horizon continuait son récit oubliant la présence d'Emmett près de lui, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

-Le soir où il a frappé Brian pour la première fois, lorsqu'on est sorti du Babylon, j'ai vraiment eu peur mais j'ai tenu bon, je me suis dressé contre lui et j'ai choisi d'affirmer qui j'étais. Si seulement j'avais su…

Il se passa la main sur le visage et poussa un soupir.

-Quelques jours avant le bal de promo j'ai demandé à Brian de m'accompagner d'une part parce que je ne voulais plus qu'on me voie comme une pédale, un trouillard mais comme un homme capable d'aimer et d'assumer ses choix de vie mais je lui avais demandé aussi parce que je l'aimais. Je m'étais préparé à ce qu'il me dise non mais je ne m'étais certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il change d'avis et finisse par venir. Mon dieu… qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ce soir-là, tout en noir, un nœud papillon carmin défait autour du cou, la chemise entrouverte, une écharpe blanche éclaircissant son visage. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il était venu. Je n'ai plus vu que lui. J'ai oublié tout le reste ma famille, le lycée, les moqueries, j'ai tout oublié. Quand on s'est mis à danser je me sentais en paix, dans mon monde et quand il m'a embrassé j'ai su que c'était lui, que ça l'avait toujours été. Je ne voulais vivre plus que pour ça. On est sorti de la salle et on s'est rendu au parking. _Il ferma les yeux_. On s'embrassait et c'est là que je l'ai vu à seulement quelques mètres derrière nous. Il avait le regard fou, un rictus sur les lèvres. J'ai voulu retourner Brian contre la voiture et me mettre face à lui pour le protéger mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Il a tiré une fois, deux fois, trois fois… J'ai senti son corps trembler contre moi puis glisser lentement. J'avais l'impression que tout c'était déroulé au ralenti. Je l'ai gardé dans mes bras jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Une fois dedans en direction des urgences je n'ai pas cessé de lui parler voulant le garder près de moi. A l'hôpital les médecins étaient très pessimistes et j'ai eu le sentiment de tout perdre. J'ai alors pris une feuille et un crayon et j'ai écrit tout ce que je ne lui avais jamais dit. Je croyais qu'il mourrait près de moi. Je me suis senti si coupable que j'ai préféré m'enfuir, je ne voulais pas d'un monde dans lequel il n'était pas. Je ne voulais pas de Pittsburgh ou de vous sans lui parce que ça n'avait plus aucun sens. La vie sans lui n'avait plus de sens. Alors j'ai fui. Ces six derniers mois ont étés les plus difficiles de ma vie, je ressentais son absence à chaque minute, chaque seconde. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi coupable. Pour avoir parlé, insisté, je l'ai pratiquement tué et en me comportant comme je l'ai fait je l'ai abandonné. Je n'ai pas su le protéger. Je me suis comporté comme un lâche Emmett, je ne peux pas revenir à Pittsburgh et le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. J'en suis incapable. Et parce que je l'aime, ça tu peux me croire je l'aime à en crever, je resterai loin de lui : pour le protéger. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre, je ne veux plus qu'on l'approche à cause de moi alors je vais sortir de sa vie. Ce sera mieux pour lui, pour moi, pour tout le monde. Je l'aimerai de loin, termina-t-il.

Il se leva et s'approcha du bord de l'eau. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et poussa un long soupir. Cette confession l'avait soulagé.

Emmett sur le banc regarda ce jeune homme tellement plus mature que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il essuya une larme au coin de son œil. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Ils restèrent comme ça, assis au bord de l'eau jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi méditant sur leurs propres pensées.


	39. Chapter 39

Après le week-end passé avec Emmett beaucoup de choses changèrent dans la vie de Justin. Maintenant Emmett passait le plus clair de son temps entre Pittsburgh et Chicago. Il y passait tous ses week-ends et quelques jours par semaine. Il était le pilier qui remettait Justin sur pied et il était l'intermédiaire entre la bande de Pittsburgh et le petit ange de Chicago. Justin repris le travail au Kubix et commença à prendre des cours de dessin en parallèle aux Beaux-Arts de Chicago. Il avait repris avec plaisir la peinture, le dessin, le fusain. Lorsqu'il était devant son chevalet il sentait un nouvel air s'insuffler dans ses poumons, il pouvait déconnecter. Emmett était fier de ce pas en avant. Il savait que le dessin était un élément essentiel de sa vie, le faire reprendre l'aiderait à avancer. Il faisait encore de nombreux cauchemars mais Emmett le rassurait. Ils parlaient alors de ses cauchemars et essayaient de les comprendre pour que Justin cesse de les faire. Il ne prenait plus de drogue et évitait l'alcool en dehors des soirées au Kubix. Ils avaient de longues conversations ensemble lors de leurs promenades ou le soir avant de se coucher. Emmett était presque devenu le colocataire de Sunshine. Il avait réappris à manger. Il reprenait peu à peu confiance en lui, s'ouvrait plus aux autres et tentait de marcher dans la rue sans avoir peur du moindre bruit. Sans s'en rendre compte petit à petit il remontait à la surface, redevenait lui-même, plus positif, plus joyeux. Emmett lui donnait des nouvelles de sa mère, de Debbie, de Ted, des filles et ils parlaient quelques fois de Brian. Ils parlaient peu de lui, Justin n'était pas encore suffisamment remis pour affronter totalement ses démons. Mais la voie de la guérison faisait son chemin.

_Et comme ça un mois puis deux passèrent._

De son côté Brian guérissait aussi, tout du moins les blessures physiques. Ses blessures psychologiques, le manque de son ange, il les gardait pour lui. Seul Justin pourrait guérir ces démons-là.  
Il avait beaucoup progressé dans sa réeducation, il pouvait désormais marcher avec les béquilles et sortir dehors. Il commençait les exercices au tapis roulant pour reprendre la marche plus soutenue et la course. Il faisait des exercices en piscine et son dos était à présent presque totalement remis. Il se réjouissait de ses progrès car il savait qu'ils le rapprochaient de son Ange.

_Et comme ça un mois puis deux passèrent._


	40. Chapter 40

Il faisait la sieste lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Debbie le réveilla doucement. Il s'éveilla les cheveux en bataille, le visage chiffonné.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez tous là ?  
-Bon anniversaire ! dirent-ils en choeur.  
-Vous savez que j'ai horreur de ça...  
-Oui mais cette année tu n'y échappera pas, lui dit Ted avec un sourire malicieux.

Vic et Emmet apportèrent le gâteau au chocolat sur la table, le préféré de Brian.

-Fais un voeu, lui dit Lindsay.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, en fermant les yeux son visage lui apparut. Il soufflait ses 32 bougies. On ouvrit le champagne, une ambiance rieuse et bonne enfant règnait. Michael n'était pas présent mais personne ne releva son absence, le sujet était sensible.  
Son portable vibra sur la table.

-Allô ?  
_-Brian... C'est Justin...  
_-Justin ?  
_-Salut...  
_-Salut ! il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer sa voix, pour mieux savourer sa présence si proche. Un frisson lui parcourait l'échine.  
_-Je t'appelai pour savoir comment tu allais...  
_-Je vais bien et toi ?  
_-Ça va merci... Je t'appelai aussi pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, donc,Bon Anniversaire !  
_-Merci... dit-il dans un souffle. Les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit mais il ne dit que ce petit mot.  
_-Bon je suis heureux que tout aille bien, je vais te laisser il faut que j'aille travailler. Au revoir Brian.  
_-Oui d'accord, au revoir Justin, merci.

Il voulait lui crier de ne pas raccrocher, de continuer à lui parler avec cette tendresse dans la voix et à regret il raccrochea. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux tout le monde le regardait le sourire aux lèvres.  
Il souriait comme un enfant, la joie éclatant comme un millier d'étoiles dans ses yeux et son coeur. Tout le monde leva son verre et burent à sa santé. Brian remercia des yeux Emmett qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de sa vie. C'est à ce moment que son kiné entra dans la chambre.

-Je vois qu'on fait la fête ici, dit-elle dans un sourire. Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?  
-Mon anniversaire, répondit Brian la mine faussement renfrognée.  
-Alors Bon Anniversaire Brian !  
-Merci, répondit-il.  
-Bon eh bien mon cadeau sera de vous annoncer que vous pourrez sortir de l'hôpital la semaine prochaine. Nous continuerons nos séances de rééducation chez vous et à la piscine mais c'est fini vous pouvez rentrez chez vous, dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est merveilleux, merci Docteur, dit Debbie en lui offrant un verre de champagne.

La fête battit son plein jusque dans la soirée.

Brian resté seul était heureux, ça avait été le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

_J'arrive mon ange, tu ne pourras plus m'échapper... J'arrive mon ange..._

Il ferma les yeux le front contre la vitre. Il se sentait revivre. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.


	41. Chapter 41

Il raccrocha son téléphone. Il avait réussi. Il pouvait désormais sortir de sa vie et tourner la page. Il était content d'avoir entendu sa voix : une voix qui parraissait heureuse. Il avait réussi, il était désormais temps de reprendre sa vie et de recommencer à zéro.

Sous un beau soleil, il mit ses lunettes de soleil et marcha dans la rue jusqu'aux Beaux-Arts de Chicago.

Il avait réussi !


	42. Chapter 42

Il avait trépigné d'impatience toute la semaine faisant ses exercices avec plus de hargne que d'habitude. Et ce jour arriva enfin le jour de sa sortie. Il sortait ce matin à 10H, il n'en pouvait plus il avait attendu ça pendant des mois. Il finissait de ranger ses affaires dans son sac lorsque Michael entra dans la chambre.

-Salut... dit-il timidement. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus et parlés depuis leur dispute mémorable.  
-Ah... Michael, répondit Brian. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-Ben...  
-Accouche Mickey j'ai pas que ça à faire !  
-Je venai m'excuser de la façon dont je t'ai parlé et pour ne pas être venu à ton anniversaire, dit-il en baissant le nez.  
Il se retourna vers lui et le regarda pendant quelques secondes.  
-Okay, excuses acceptées !  
Un sourire illumina le visage de Michael.  
-Alors... il parait que tu sors aujourd'hui ?  
-Comme tu vois.  
-Tu rentres comment au Loft ?  
-En voiture.  
-En voiture ? Tu peux conduire ? il regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question, il se mordit la lèvre.  
-J'ai fait pas mal de progrès ces derniers mois, ma kiné m'a dit que je pouvais conduire.  
-Ok, c'est cool. Bon je vais te laisser finir de préparer tes affaires.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie Brian se retourna vers lui :

-Content de te retrouver Mickey.

Il sortit le sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait finit son sac, il pris sa veste, sa canne qui devait lui servir d'appui pendant encore quelques temps et sortit de sa chambre. Il signa le registre de sortie et passa les portes de l'hôpital. Libre ! Il était enfin libre ! Il sortit son portable :

-Emmett ? C'est Brian. Tu peux me rejoindre dans disons une petite heure ? Ok à tout à l'heure.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, jeta son sac à l'arrière et démarra en trombe.  
il retrouva son Loft avec plaisir. Son bar chromé, son salon, ses grandes fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur, sa chambre avec son lit aux draps sombres, sa salle de bain bref son chez lui. Sur le lit traînait un pull qu'il reconnut instantanément. Il pris et en respira l'odeur c'était celle de son ange. Il le plia soigneusement et le posa sur la commode. Il pris une douche et enfilait un jean et un pull noir lorsque Emmett frappa à la porte.

-C'est ouvert !

Emmett ferma la lourde porte derrière lui.

-Salut Em'  
-Salut Brian  
-Bon, j'ai besoin de toi.  
Emmett haussa un sourcil. Brian descendit les marches de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bar en boitant.

-Je te sers quelque chose ?  
-Non merci.  
-Alors j'aurai besoin d'une carte de Chicago, de son adresse et de l'adresse de son boulot.

Emmett se mit à sourire, il savait pourquoi Brian l'avait appelé et il avait déjà tout préparé. Il s'empressa de tout sortir de son sac.

-Alors voilà un plan de la ville, il est à Boy's Town. Il habite ici et travaille là, dit-il en indiquant les lieux avec son doigt. Et voici la clé de l'appart.  
-Comment t'as eu la clé ?  
-Je suis en coloc si je puis dire avec Sunshine depuis ces derniers mois, dit-il dans un large sourire. Bon tu comptes partir quand ?  
-Tout de suite ! Le temps de préparer quelques affaires...  
-Tu devrais pas te reposer aujourd'hui et partir demain ? demanda Emmett inquiet.  
-Non ! Ça fait presque un an que je me repose et que j'attend, j'en ai marre ! Je pars aujourd'hui.  
-Okay chéri. Bon fait attention à toi, embrasse Justin pour moi. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
-Emmett ?  
-Hum ?  
-Ne dis pas à Mickey où je vais. Et...euh... merci.

Em' lui fit un clin d'oeil et sortit.

Il vérifia qu'il avait tout, pris ses clés, les papiers pour Chicago, la clé de l'appartement, son portable, ses lunettes de soleil, sa canne et il partit. Il enfila sa veste dans l'ascenseur. Il chaussa ses lunettes, décapota la jeep et pris la direction de Chicago. Il mit un disque dans le poste. Il avait peine à y croire il rejoignait enfin son ange ! Il était plus heureux que jamais, mais il était aussi inquiet : dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ? Est ce qu'il l'accepterait à nouveau dans sa vie ? Dans cet état ? Est ce qu'il rentrerait à Pittsburgh ?

Il chassa ses questions de son esprit, augmenta le volume de la musique. Il partait retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait et rien ne pouvait être plus beau que ça !

La voiture filait à vive allure sur l'autoroute. Dans quelques heures il allait retrouver son petit Ange !


	43. Chapter 43

Plus il se rapprochait de la ville, plus son cœur battait la chamade, plus son impatience grandissait.

**_Welcome To Chicago_**

En passant le panneau, sa tension augmenta, il était fébrile, impatient, les nerfs à fleur de peau, il trépignait. Grâce à la carte d'Emmett il trouva très vite Boy's Town. Il passa devant le Kubix avec un sourire. Il s'arrêta dans une petite rue parallèle à West Roscoe Street. Il trouva son immeuble et entra. L'appartement était au dernier étage le quatrième. Décidemment retrouver Sunshine était le parcours du combattant. Il monta l'escalier doucement, péniblement et arriva sur le palier de l'appartement essoufflé.

Là devant la porte, il était tendu, fébrile, les mains tremblantes. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure qu'il tourna lentement. L'appartement était vide. Justin n'était pas encore là. Il posa son sac dans la cuisine, sa canne contre le mur. Le petit appartement était empli de son odeur, cette odeur légèrement sucrée qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. L'espace était empli de sa présence. Nombre de ses dessins étaient accrochés au mur. Une fois de plus il admira son talent d'artiste. Le mur contre lequel était appuyé son lit attira son regard. Il y avait beaucoup de dessins et il fût surpris de constater que la totalité était des croquis le représentant. Un portrait l'attira tout particulièrement, il était accroché près de l'oreiller. C'était un portrait de lui entrain de dormir. Justin l'avait reproduit avec une telle précision qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une photo. Ces dessins le rassurèrent, il l'aimait toujours. Il avait eu peur d'être rejeté mais les croquis le rassurèrent.

Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit patiemment le retour de Sunshine.

Lorsqu'il entendit la clé dans la serrure il bondit du lit comme piqué par une aiguille.

-Salut Emmett je suis rentré, j'ai eu ton message je pensai que t'arrivai que demain, dit-il en refermant la porte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, deux bras l'enlaçaient avec force.

-Je t'ai tant manqué que ça Em' ? dit-il en commençant à rire.

-Bonsoir mon Ange… souffla-t-il près de son oreille.

Justin arrêta de rire, tétanisé, le sang se glaçant dans ses veines. Il l'attrapa par les pans de sa veste et le tint face à lui. Son cœur faillit exploser. Brian était devant lui le serrant dans ses bras. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il se mit à trembler, incapable de parler. Fébrile, il passa sa main sur son visage, son front, ses cheveux, ses tempes, ses sourcils, ses yeux, son nez, ses joues, son menton. Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Brian ferma les yeux sous la caresse lui non plus ne pouvait pas parler. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et descendit jusqu'à son cœur qu'il sentit battre contre sa paume. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment qu'il avait peine à y croire. Il releva les yeux vers lui, il aurait voulu se noyer dans son regard. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Brian resserra son étreinte et essuya les perles salées du bout des doigts.

Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et pris sa bouche avec passion les larmes salées se mélangeant à leur salive. Justin enroula ses bras autour de son cou et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Les lèvres de son Sunshine étaient toujours aussi douces. Ils mirent toute leur passion, toute leur rage, tout leur désespoir, tout leur amour dans ce baiser. Le baiser de la renaissance.

Leurs langues se cherchaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient, resserrant leur étreinte avec passion. Il fit tomber sa veste sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il lui retira son t-shirt, Justin lui ôtant son pull. Sentir cette peau, cette chaleur contre lui le plongea dans un état d'ivresse. Il avait attendu si longtemps de retrouver ce corps. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, Justin rejeta sa tête en arrière savourant les caresses de son amant, ses mains sur sa taille. Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers le lit, ôtant ceintures et faisant glisser leurs jeans. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque, l'épaule, collant son torse contre son dos. Justin se retourna vers lui plongeant son regard pastel dans ses prunelles sombres. Il le bascula sur le lit. Justin aimait sentir le poids de son corps contre lui, cela faisait si longtemps que ça lui paraissait une éternité. Ses jambes nouées autour de ses hanches, il l'embrassait furieusement, la main dans ses cheveux. Brian lui fit l'amour avec douceur, tendresse, avec toute la passion qu'il avait au fond de lui. Justin gémit sous ses caresses et ses vas et vient. Il passa ses mains sous ses hanches s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui. Justin se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, des larmes de bonheur glissant sur ses tempes. Ils déconnectèrent de la réalité emportés par leur plaisir, se retrouvant après tant de mois de souffrance. Ils atteignirent la plénitude ensemble dans un souffle. Ils restèrent ainsi, Brian en lui, Justin serré dans ses bras caressant son dos.

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux, éclairant le couple enlacé dans le lit. Justin dormait sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers Brian sa main recroquevillé dans la sienne. Brian le bras enroulé autour de sa taille le regardait dormir, son dos se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé… Ces longs mois avaient été difficiles, maintes fois Brian avait pensé abandonner, plus seul que jamais, ressentant le manque comme un liquide acide le brûlant de toute part. Le cheminement avait été difficile. Mais en cet instant le doux rayon de soleil qui éclairait le visage de son ange effaça ses sombres souvenirs. Brian remonta la couette sur leurs corps. Il déposa un baiser sur son petit nez retroussé et resserra son étreinte. Justin bougea dans son sommeil et vint nicher son visage dans le cou de Brian. Brian le serra contre lui et ferma les yeux sentant son cœur battre contre le sien.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés et plus rien ne pouvait leur arriver.


	44. Chapter 44

Justin se réveilla en sursaut secoué par un cauchemar. Il se redressa dans le lit en se massant les tempes. Brian, auprès de lui, dormait toujours. Il se recoucha près de lui, embrassant son visage, son cou. Brian frissonna dans son sommeil. Il descendait sa main le long de sa colonne lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange sous ses doigts. Il regarda et vit trois cicatrices blanches légèrement enflées strier le dos de Brian. Elles atteignirent Justin comme un coup de fouet cinglant. Passé le bonheur de retrouver son homme, la culpabilité revint avec force lui enserrant la gorge. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le jet d'eau calma son angoisse. Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait les trois marques blanches dans le dos de Brian. Il se recroquevilla, la tête contre le carrelage se raccrochant au tuyau de la douche.

Brian remua sous la couette glissant sa main vers l'autre oreiller. Le lit était vide.

-Sunshine… ?

Il entendit l'eau couler et se dirigea vers la salle de bain la démarche mal assurée. Justin était de dos, le front contre le mur. Il sut à sa posture que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entra dans la douche et colla son torse contre son dos glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est encore tôt, viens te recoucher. Il fait froid dans le lit sans toi… murmura-t-il.

Justin ne répondit rien restant prostré dans le coin. Brian le retourna face à lui. Il évitait son regard en se mordant la lèvre.

-Justin qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Il ne répondait toujours pas, détournant les yeux.

-Répond moi, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? insista-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Il avait le regard triste, penaud, coupable.

-Mon ange… parle-moi… dit-il avec douceur.  
-Ton dos… finit par murmurer Justin.

Ces deux mots suffirent, Brian avait compris. Il avait vu les cicatrices. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse voulant chasser les démons de cette tête blonde.

Lorsque Brian l'embrassait il oubliait totalement où il se trouvait. Ses baisers lui faisaient tourner la tête, le faisait planer, quitter la réalité le laissant les jambes tremblantes. Brian était tout son monde. Leur baiser devint plus passionné, leurs langues se taquinant, se fouillant. Leurs bouches s'accrochant avec ardeur. Brian coupa l'eau et le porta jusqu'au lit, les jambes de Justin nouées autour de sa taille. Il était si léger. Il avait maigri. Il le posa sur le lit, embrassant son cou et son visage d'une multitude de petits baisers passant et repassant avec tendresse sa main dans ses cheveux couleur de blé.

Leurs corps en sueur, Justin était lové contre son torse respirant avec calme. Brian jouant avec ses mèches blondes. Justin se mit sur le côté, l'embrassa et la main sur sa joue, il lui demanda en murmurant :

-Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé ?  
-Emmett… avoua Brian avec un sourire.

Justin sourit à cette réponse. Intérieurement il bénit son ami.

-Tu vis dans un quartier sordide Sunshine.  
-Ça ne l'est pas plus qu'à Pittsburgh, répondit Justin en riant.

Brian aimait l'entendre rire. Il retrouvait son sourire angélique qui faisait sa beauté si particulière.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
-J'avais une furieuse envie de te baiser, plaisanta-t-il.  
-Brian… S'il te plait…

Il ne pouvait pas résister à cette petite moue défaite.

-J'avais envie de te voir…  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Justin en se redressant, tu devrais m'en vouloir, tu devrais être en colère, c'est de ma faute si… il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.  
-Chut mon ange… murmura Brian en s'asseyant derrière lui l'enlaçant avec ses bras. Non je ne t'en veux pas, non ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Justin. Le reste on s'en fout.

Il voulait croire à ses mots mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de culpabilité grandir au fond de lui. Il ferma les yeux bercé par les bras de Brian. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, apaisés pour un temps. Le réveil affichait huit heures.

Justin ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il pourrait consacrer sa journée à son homme.


	45. Chapter 45

Une odeur de café lui titilla les narines. Il se réveilla les cheveux ébouriffés. Justin s'affairait dans la cuisine, torse nu en bas de survêtement. Brian mis son jean, enfila son marcel et se dirigea vers la minuscule cuisine. Il colla son torse contre le dos de Justin.

-Bonjour, souffla t-il.

-Bonjour, répondit Sunshine dans un grand sourire.

-Tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-Brian on est dimanche, répondit Justin en rigolant.

-Hum... alors Sonny Boy tu me fais visiter ton nouveau quartier de débauche ? dit-il dans un sourire.

-Si tu veux, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Il s'habillèrent, prirent leurs vestes, leurs lunettes et sortirent. Brian laissa sa canne à l'appartement, il ne voulait pas que Justin la voit. Ils firent le tour du quartier et se retrouvèrent au bord du lac. Brian cachait le plus possible son boitement depuis une heure et il commençait à fatiguer. Justin finit par le remarquer.

-Brian, qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

-Un peu de fatigue, dit-il en s'asseyant.

-Brian me prend pas pour un con, je te connais tu sais. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Brian avait oublié à qui il avait à faire. Il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Justin Taylor restait Justin Taylor.

-Suite à l'accident je suis tombé dans le coma. Lorsque je me suis réveillé je ne pouvais plus marcher. Je suis en réeducation depuis six mois. Voilà pourquoi ton homme marche comme une vieille Sunshine, termina t-il en rigolant.

Justin l'écoutait attentif et concentré.

-Tu es tombé dans le coma ? demanda t-il.

-Oui.

-Longtemps ?

-Quatre mois.

Justin accusa l'information.

-Et après ?

-Je me suis réveillé. Ce jour là Michael et Debbie étaient là. Je me suis rendormi assez vite. Le lendemain tout le monde est venu me voir. Le surlendemain le médecin m'a annoncé que je ne pouvais plus marcher et qu'il allait falloir réapprendre.

-Et après ? redemanda Justin.

-Après... Je t'ai attendu... mais tu n'es jamais venu, répondit Brian en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Un silence gêné s'installa, Justin détourna les yeux. Brian brisa la glace le premier :

-Emmett m'a dit que tu travaillais dans une boite...dit-il les yeux malicieux.

-Oui... au Kubix.

-J'ai un petite idée où passer la soirée... répondit Brian avec un regard de braise.

La discussion était close, Justin n'en saurait pas plus aujourd'hui. Brian ne se livrait pas si facilement.

Sur le chemin du retour il passa son bras autour de sa taille le soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait.


	46. Chapter 46

Ils étaient depuis une heure au Kubix et Brian ne savait déjà plus ce qu'il foutait là. Justin travaillait au bar et Brian buvait un whisky. Il se rendait compte tout à coup où Justin avait atterri durant cette année qui s'était écoulée. Au bout du bar il le regardait évoluer dans cet environnement qui ne lui était pas familier. Il voyait comment les mecs se comportaient avec lui, comment ils lui tournaient autour. Son cœur se serra, le serpent de la jalousie s'insinuant en lui avec violence. Il comprit que Justin avait changé, qu'il avait évolué, que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et il détesta ça.  
Il commença à étouffer, dans un monde qu'il n'avait pas fréquenté depuis des mois et qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Il ne reconnaissait pas Justin à cet instant. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet endroit il ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle. La musique lui vrillait les tympans, ces corps qui se trémoussaient autour de lui. Il se leva et sortit, du coin de l'œil Justin le vit partir mais il ne pouvait pas le suivre il avait encore deux heures de service devant lui.

Brian marcha lentement jusqu'à l'appartement essayant de calmer son mal de tête et son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser. Il monta les escaliers les sourcils froncés perdu dans ses pensées, il devait faire quelque chose. Il se posta devant la fenêtre près du lit et alluma une cigarette. Il attendit le retour de Justin anxieux.

Il était 3 heures du matin lorsque Justin glissa la clé dans la serrure. Il pensait trouver Brian endormi mais ce dernier était devant la fenêtre, dos à lui, une cigarette à la main. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ôter sa veste ni de dire un mot :

-Je repars à Pittsburgh demain, dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
-Demain ? Mais…  
-Je te remmène avec moi.  
-Brian je ne… commença Justin  
-Je te remmène !  
-J'ai un travail ici…  
-Y'en a à Pittsburgh.  
-J'ai mes cours de dessin aux Beaux-Arts…  
-Y'en a à Pittsburgh.  
-Brian j'ai mon appart ici, ma vie est ici maintenant…  
-TA VIE est à Pittsburgh !

Devant la violence du ton Justin sursauta et fis un pas en arrière. Il n'avait jamais entendu Brian avec une telle voix. Il l'avait souvent engueulé mais jamais de cette façon. Il était froid, distant, il semblait perdre le contrôle et pour la première fois Justin eût peur. Peur de cet homme qu'il aimait si fort.

-Je pars demain. Soit tu viens avec moi, soit c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Je vais prendre une douche, termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

En rentrant dans la salle d'eau Brian avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il risquait : perdre Justin. Il appuya son front contre la porte.

De son côté Justin était totalement paralysé parce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre, son cœur cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Il voulait le suivre, quitter cette ville alors pourquoi un étrange sentiment le rattachait ici ? Pourquoi avait-il soudain peur de quitter Chicago et de revenir à Pittsburgh ? Etait-ce de revenir dans la réalité ? Affronter le regard des autres ? Revenir dans une ville qui l'avait tant fait souffrir ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les larmes commencèrent à couler toute seule, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni où aller. Il se sentait totalement perdu, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait suivre l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ?

_Bordel…_

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Il se déshabilla et se coucha se recroquevillant sous la couette. Dans la salle de bain l'eau coulait toujours. Lorsque Brian sortit il se coucha près de Justin endormi. Sur le dos, son regard se perdait dans le plafond : il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, il redoutait demain.

De son côté Justin ne dormait pas non plus, tentant de trouver un sens à ses questions.


	47. Chapter 47

Le lendemain matin, Brian se leva, il avait senti que Justin était réveillé. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Brian ferma les yeux et s'assis au bord du lit, il voulait dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Il se leva enfila son pull, mis ses chaussures et sa veste. Il ferma son sac et regarda en direction de Justin qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il prit sa canne et déposa les clés de l'appartement sur la table de la cuisine. Il sortit sans un mot. Sur le palier il s'appuya contre la porte essayant de se calmer, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à revenir. Après tout, sa vie avait changée, il était jeune et il ne l'aimait peut-être plus. Il descendit les marches péniblement voulant quitter cet endroit au plus vite, le cœur serré par la douleur.

Toujours au lit Justin l'avait entendu sortit sans un mot, il n'avait pas bougé. Brusquement il ressentit cette absence qui l'avait miné pendant des mois. Il se rendit compte de la connerie qu'il était en train de faire. Il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il se leva brusquement sauta dans un jean, enfila le premier t-shirt qui lui passa sous la main, mit ses baskets et sortit en dévalant les escaliers. Lorsqu'il sortit la jeep s'éloignait déjà au loin.

_-Merde !_

Peu importe, il remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il sortit un sac de l'armoire et y jeta ses affaires. Il prit ses dessins, ses crayons, ses affaires de toilette. Pour le reste il verrait plus tard. Il appela Vance et lui fit part de sa démission. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha. Pour les Beaux-Arts il s'en occuperait un autre jour. Il sortit de son immeuble en courant et se dirigea vers l'aéroport de Chicago, il y avait 45 minutes de vol jusqu'à Pittsburgh. Par chance une place s'était libérée dans un vol qui partait dans deux heures. Il patienta en trépignant, il aurait voulu l'appeler mais qu'est ce qui lui aurait dit _« J'arrive »_ ? Ce n'était pas la peine il le saurait bien assez tôt. Durant le vol il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui dire et à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il revenait à Pittsburgh. Lorsque l'avion atterrit il fût le premier à en sortir presque en courant. Il courut à s'en faire éclater le cœur il ne pensait qu'à une chose le retrouver au loft. Il courut de l'aéroport jusqu'à l'appartement sans s'arrêter reconnaissant les rues de Pittsburgh. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre trouvant l'ascenseur trop lent. Il se retrouva devant la lourde porte en métal qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plus d'un an. Le cœur battant, en nage il hésitait à frapper. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à le faire la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit derrière lui et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Brian.

Lorsqu' il vit Justin devant la porte du loft, les joues rouges, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru depuis Chicago il fût surpris et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Brian n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je suis un con ! Je t'ai laissé partir ce matin et je me suis comporté comme un con. Ce que tu m'as dit hier soir m'a déstabilisé, je ne savais pas comment réagir… _il reprit son souffle, _ je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'avais peur de revenir ici, d'affronter la réalité mais ma réalité c'est toi. Et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne veux pas d'un monde où tu n'es pas là, je ne veux pas d'un Pittsburgh si tu n'y es pas. Mais je ne veux pas non plus d'un Chicago sachant que tu n'y es pas. T'avais raison, ma vie elle est ici. Je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'il y a un an et t'abandonner à nouveau. Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas parce que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Tu peux me croire Brian Kinney je t'aime à en crever et maintenant que tu m'es revenu je ne veux que plus rien nous sépare. J'ai besoin de toi Brian tous les jours, tout le temps, comme une bouteille d'oxygène. Je ne veux plus vivre sachant que tu es là quelque part et que moi je n'y suis pas. Je suis revenu parce que je t'aime Brian, et si je t'avais laissé partir je serai vraiment un con.

Brian l'écouta sans rien dire, il y a quelques temps il aurait trouvé cette déclaration pathétique et ridiculement romantique mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il ne dit rien et s'empara de sa bouche avec force retrouvant ses lèvres, cette peau et cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Sans cesser de l'embrasser il ouvrit la porte du loft qu'il referma d'un coup sec. Il le serrait fermement contre lui. Justin enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Leur baiser devint plus passionné. Dans leur précipitation ils tombèrent sur le sol du loft. Brian lui retira son t-shirt, Justin son pull. Il le voulait maintenant, tout de suite. Justin gémit.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus besoin de mots tout était dit dans le mélange et le tumulte de leurs corps.


	48. Chapter 48

Il le regardait dormir et il se rendit compte du bonheur qui l'habitait. _Vieux con. _Lorsqu'il l'avait vu hier soir, il n'y croyait plus. Il pensait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Mais un Justin qui ne s'accroche pas, finalement il devait bien l'admettre, ça n'existe pas. Il sourit à cette réflexion.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? marmonna Justin avec un sourire, les cheveux en bataille, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.  
-Hein ?  
-Ben je sais pas ça fait une demi-heure que tu me mates, répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux.  
-T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
-Assez pour savoir à quoi tu penses, dit-il les yeux malicieux.  
-Ca mon ange c'est pas difficile à savoir, répondit Brian.  
-Toujours aussi romantique, dit-il en l'embrassant.  
-Même après un an ça n'a pas changé…  
-Hum… Je vais prendre une douche, termina Justin en se levant.

Brian le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la salle de bain, le sujet était décidemment délicat entre eux.  
Il sortit de la douche les cheveux mouillés, des gouttes perlant de ses mèches.

-Je me disais, il va falloir que je récupère le reste de mes affaires à Chicago et m'occuper des Beaux-Arts.  
-Viens par là… il le prit par la main et le renversa sur le lit. Il l'embrassa et le regarda longuement.  
-Quoi ? demanda Justin intrigué par ce regard. Il était tendre, plein d'amour, terriblement romantique avec une pointe de tristesse.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Brian ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Il aurait voulu tout lui dire, maintenant. Il essaya plusieurs fois. Mais les mots, ces trois petits mots si simples, n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. Pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ? Ça paraissait tellement simple.

-Euh… je...euh…je…  
-Brian, je te capte plus là, lui dit Justin dans un rire.  
-Ouais, tu devrais récupérer tes affaires à Chicago. Je te prêterai ma jeep si tu dois y faire un aller-retour, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Justin se redressa sur ses coudes en le regardant partir. Qu'est ce qui venait de ce passer-là ? Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé comme ça ? Et pourquoi avait-il cette impression que Brian avait voulu lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'en avait rien fait ?

_Tu te fais des idées…_

Brian dans la salle de bain se maudissait de ne pas avoir réussi à dire ces trois petits mots qu'il disait pourtant très souvent à Michael. Même s'il est vrai que dans la situation actuelle les choses étaient différentes. Il aimait Michael comme un frère et ces mots étaient naturels à dire. Mais dans le cas de Justin ce _Je t'aime_ paraissait bien compliqué et il ne cessait de se poser de multiples questions qu'il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais se poser. Il se regarda dans la glace.

_Mon pauvre Kinney, tu t'es fais avoir…_


	49. Chapter 49

Ils étaient revenus depuis une semaine de Chicago et ils étaient restés au Loft pour se retrouver, pour que Justin puisse se réhabituer à Pittsburgh. Il avait fait l'aller-retour à Chicago où il avait récupéré le reste de ses affaires, rendu les clés de son appart et où il s'était désinscrit des Beaux-Arts qui devant son talent lui avait fait une lettre de recommandation pour Pittsburgh. Tout commençait peu à peu à rentrer dans l'ordre. Aujourd'hui ils devaient déjeuner au Liberty et ainsi retrouver toute la bande en particulier Debbie qui trépignait depuis qu'elle savait que Justin était revenu.

Mais ce matin-là quelqu'un cogna violemment et à répétition contre la porte du loft.  
Ils dormaient, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Brian se réveilla.

-Fais chier, pas moyen d'être tranquille, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva et fit attention à ne pas réveiller Justin qui dormait encore. Il se dirigea vers la lourde porte, boitant légèrement, torse nu vêtu d'un bas de survêtement. Il tira sur la lourde porte.

-Michael… constata Brian.  
-Salut Brian, tu comptais me le dire quand ?  
-Bonjour merci moi aussi je vais bien, te dire quoi ?  
-Que tu partais pour Chicago tout seul !  
-J'en suis revenu y'a une semaine et je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour y aller…  
-Brian tu es en convalescence il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose !  
-Moins fort s'il te plait, répondit Brian en se retournant vers la chambre.

Michael eût le temps d'apercevoir des cheveux blonds, son visage changea alors de couleur.

-Tu l'as ramené ? Il est revenu ? C'est pour ça que t'es parti là-bas ?

Justin était réveillé. Les éclats de voix l'avaient réveillé, Brian et Michael se disputaient à son sujet. La violence et la force des propos de Michael le terrorisèrent. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il se réfugia sous la couette comme un enfant. Il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles ne voulant pas entendre ce qui se disait à quelques mètres de là. Il plaquait ses mains si fort qu'il entendait les pulsations de son rythme cardiaque sur ses paumes. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de Michael qu'à cet instant.

-J'en ai assez entendu Michael, sors de chez moi !  
-Brian…  
-Casses toi ! termina Brian en mettant fin à la conversation.

Il ferma la porte d'un coup sec derrière lui. Il en avait marre de ces disputes avec Michael. Toujours le même sujet : Justin. Il en avait assez, ça le fatiguait, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Michael. A vrai dire il ne reconnaissait plus son ami d'enfance. Il monta les deux marches qui menaient à la chambre, Justin était planqué sous la couette. Et en plus il l'avait réveillé, Brian soupira.

Il sentit sa chaleur contre la sienne, ses mains desserrer les doigts contre ses oreilles. Son cœur battait la chamade.

-Je suis là mon ange… Rendors toi… murmura Brian contre lui.

Il se lova dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Brian ne se rendormit pas tout de suite. Il devait avoir une franche explication avec Michael pour que cette situation cesse. Ce n'était bon ni pour lui, ni pour Justin déjà suffisamment angoissé par la reprise de la vie à Pittsburgh. Il devait lui-même réussir à passer à autre chose mais surtout aider Justin à se remettre. Il se réveillait encore hurlant en pleine nuit à cause de cauchemars, il fallait alors toute la douceur de Brian pour le calmer. Quand à Brian il gardait tout enfoui au fond de lui et avec son comportement Michael ne l'aidait pas.  
C'était décidé Brian irait le voir et lui poserait un ultimatum : leur amitié ou sa connerie.  
Contre lui il sentit Justin se calmer et sa respiration devenir plus lente il s'était endormit. Il resserra son étreinte et remonta la couette sur eux. Il s'endormit le nez dans son cou.


	50. Chapter 50

-Mais… Où est Sunshine ? demanda Debbie en voyant Brian s'assoir à une table du Liberty avec tous les autres.  
-Il devait passer aux Beaux-Arts, il ne devrait plus tarder.  
-Ah bon, dit-elle rassurée.

Depuis que tout le monde savait que Justin était revenu ils avaient tous hâte de le revoir. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis un an.

Justin arriva devant le snack en même temps que Michael. Il s'arrêta, Michael le dévisageait. Son regard était lourd de reproches et empli de colère. Justin commença à avoir peur et recula. Désormais les moindres signes de violence ou de colère le terrorisait parce qu'il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans ce parking froid face au regard fou de son père. C'est Emmett qui vint à sa rescousse.

-Ca suffit Michael, laisse-le.

Il entoura Justin de ses bras et l'entraina vers la porte du Liberty. En entrant Justin tenta de se donner une contenance essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se produire.

-Sunshine ! hurla Debbie dans le snack.

Devant cette femme rousse qu'il aimait tellement Justin ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, il était revenu chez lui. Tout le monde l'embrassa, lui souhaitant la bienvenue, demandant comment il allait.

-Laissez le respirer, dit Brian en le tirant à lui.  
-Alors comment vas-tu ? demanda Lindsay en lui posant sa main sur la sienne.  
-Je vais bien…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? lui demanda Ted.  
-Ben je suis revenu de Chicago la semaine dernière, j'ai rendu mon appart et je suis inscrit aux Beaux-Arts de Pittsburgh, répondit Justin.

Tous ses visages autour de lui qui lui souriaient, l'écoutaient le déstabilisa et il ne pût s'empêcher de demander en baissant le regard :

-Alors, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Tout le monde le regarda interloqués et regardèrent Brian qui baissa les yeux. Plus personne ne parlait. Debbie brisa le silence.

-Bien sûr qu'on ne t'en veut pas mon petit ange. Tu as sauvé Brian, tu es revenu et c'est ça qui compte ! On t'aime toujours autant qu'avant mon chéri.

Justin se mordit la lèvre au bord des larmes. Brian prit, sous la table, sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort voulant lui donner sa force. Justin le regarda avec surprise, il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant.  
La suite du déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur.  
Mélanie vint obscurcir le tableau.

-Justin il faudrait qu'on parle de quelque chose, dit-elle sérieusement.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Le procès de ton père débute dans une semaine et je vais avoir besoin de toi en tant que témoin de la partie plaignante.

En l'entendant Justin s'étouffa avec son soda et faillit recracher son verre dans son assiette. Il toussait et tentait de reprendre son souffle.

- Mélanie, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, lui dit Lindsay.  
-Il fallait bien que je lui en parle et aujourd'hui ou un autre jour c'était pareil.  
-Non… c'est bon… _il tousse _… T'inquiètes pas Lindsay…  
-Alors ? lui demanda Mélanie.  
-Ok, je vais le faire, répondit-il en serrant les poings sous la table.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé mon ange, lui dit doucement Brian.  
-Après ce qu'il t'a fait ? Moi je crois que oui…  
-Bien, je passerai dans la semaine pour voir avec toi les questions susceptibles de t'être posées et on établira ensemble une stratégie. Je tiens quand même à te prévenir, tu es le témoin clef dans cette affaire et on va disséquer ta vie ça ne va pas être facile…  
-T'inquiète pas Mèl je vais y arriver. Il faut que je le fasse, je vous le doit à tous.

Personne, hors mis Lindsay, ne vit le regard gonflé d'amour et de fierté qu'avait Brian en regardant Justin.


	51. Chapter 51

Les semaines qui suivirent furent éprouvantes pour Brian qui reprenait les séances de kiné en parallèle du travail à l'agence Vangard mais aussi pour Justin qui tentait de se réhabituer à sa ville, à ses nouveaux cours aux Beaux-Arts et qui préparait le procès qui se profilait. Brian et Justin ne faisaient plus que se croiser et les seuls moments où ils se retrouvaient c'étaient pour aller se coucher mais ils étaient tellement épuisés par leurs journées qu'ils s'écroulaient sur le lit et s'endormaient dans un sommeil comateux. C'était le week-end qui précédait la première journée d'audience et Justin était plus que tendu. Cela faisait trois nuits qu'il ne dormait pas se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. N'arrivant pas à dormir il se levait pour aller fumer une cigarette ou dessiner.  
Brian sentait la tension de Sunshine croitre au fil des jours et il se sentait totalement impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire sauf attendre que cela passe.

On était samedi et après-demain Justin allait se retrouver face à l'homme qui avait failli détruire sa vie et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis cette terrible nuit dans le parking de St James. Mélanie devait passer aujourd'hui pour revoir avec lui les questions lors du procès et lui réexpliquer comment tout allait se dérouler. Il se servait un verre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-Salut Mèl, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
-Salut Justin.  
-Je te sers quelque chose ?  
-De l'eau merci, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir blanc du salon. Elle commença à sortir les dossiers de sa serviette.

Justin lui apporta un verre et une petite bouteille d'eau. Il s'assit lourdement auprès d'elle et pris une cigarette.

-Alors comment tu te sens ?  
-J'ai connu mieux… Comment va Gus ?  
-Très bien, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Elle s'étonnait toujours du tendre intérêt que portait Justin à son fils.  
-Donc… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?  
-Eh bien je vais t'expliquer rapidement comment cela va se dérouler lundi matin, répondit-elle.  
-Ok, mais d'abord j'aurai une question, commença-t-il.  
-Je t'écoute  
-Pourquoi c'est moi le témoin principal ? Pourquoi c'est pas Brian ? C'est sur lui qu'on a tiré pas sur moi, c'est lui la victime dans cette histoire, pas moi…  
-Peut-être, mais Brian était de dos, il n'a donc rien vu et juste senti les balles que ton père a tiré. De plus tu as un lien direct avec l'accusé et tu auras donc des informations précises à donner sur son comportement notamment vis-à-vis de toi, Brian et de notre communauté. Enfin ce soir-là tu étais face à l'agresseur tu es donc un témoin prioritaire dans cette affaire. Nous pourrons faire témoigner Brian plus tard en tant que témoin complémentaire. Si on veut que ton père en prenne un maximum on a besoin de ton témoignage Justin.  
-Pfffouuu…

Justin soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il se sentait tout à coup submergé par une grande lassitude comme si le poids du monde tombait sur ses épaules. Il se passa la main sur le visage et regarda par la fenêtre.

-Justin ça va aller ? demanda Mélanie en lui posant une main sur son genou. Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées…  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Non c'est bon, ça va… Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un deuxième verre.  
-Ecoute Justin… commença-t-elle.  
-Mélanie ? Ça t'embête si on reporte cette préparation à demain ? J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul…  
-Non pas de problème. Je repasserai demain. Ça ira Justin, ne t'inquiètes pas… lui dit-elle en sortant.

Justin poussa un soupir. Il se demandait comment il allait tenir pendant les semaines à venir. Comment allait-il arriver à se retrouver devant cet homme ? Comment pouvait-il accepter, pardonner ce qui c'était passé ? Il se sentait comme un lion en cage et passa l'heure qui suivit à tourner en rond dans le loft en buvant verre sur verre. Il n'avait trouvé que ça à faire dans l'immédiat : se saouler.

Lorsque Brian sortit de l'ascenseur il entendit la musique forte dans l'appartement et avait l'impression de se trouver devant le Babylon.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement il crût qu'une tornade était passée là. Les affaires de Justin étaient jetées partout, son matériel de dessin éparpillé par terre et ses dessins froissés, jetés dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Justin titubait au milieu un verre à la main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! demanda Brian en coupant la musique. Il avait mal à la tête.  
-Oh… Salut Brian…_il émit un hoquet_… Tu te rends compte tu héberges chez toi un fils d'assassin… Je suis un putain de fils d'assassin et tu sais pourquoi… _hoquet_… parce que je suis un pd et que je l'ai clamé haut et fort… _il titube_… oui monsieur Taylor votre fils est un pd et vous êtes un assassin et votre fils deviendra comme vous un salop sans cœur… Justin Taylor qu'elle belle famille tu as là… _hoquet_… Tu vois Brian moi je me virais de chez toi, on sait jamais avec le sang que j'ai, je pourrai avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un… _il titube de plus en plus_… Craig Taylor l'assassin, Justin le pd… A ta santé Papa…

Sur ces dernières paroles il s'écroule et se met à pleurer se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Brian l'avait écouté débiter ses paroles immondes.

_Merde…_

Il s'approcha de lui et le releva.

-Brian… Je vais vomir… dit-il avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain.

Brian arrive dans la salle de bain, s'agenouille en essayant de le soutenir du mieux qu'il peut. Il passe et repasse sa main dans son dos pour le calmer. Il l'aida à se coucher. Il alla chercher une serviette qu'il humidifia au robinet. Il passa le linge sur le front de Justin essayant de le calmer. Ce dernier ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et finit par s'endormir. Brian soupira. Il commença à ranger le désordre dans l'appartement. Il remit les affaires de Justin dans l'armoire, rangea ses crayons, ses pinceaux et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses dessins. Puis il se servit lui-même un whisky en s'asseyant lourdement au bar. Il prit son téléphone.

-Allô Mélanie ?... Salut Mèl, c'est Brian…  
_-Salut Brian, ça va ? T'as une voix bizarre…  
_-Est-ce t'es venu voir Justin aujourd'hui ?  
_-Oui on devait se voir pour parler du procès, pourquoi qu'est qui ce passe ?  
_-Je suis rentré y'a une heure pour le retrouver totalement bourré entrain de débiter des insanités sur lui et son père. De quoi vous avez parlé ?  
_-Pas grand-chose en fait, il m'a demandé pourquoi il était témoin principal dans l'affaire et pas toi alors que tu étais la victime.  
_-Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?  
_-Eh bien qu'il l'était parce qu'il avait tout vu, qu'il était lié à l'accusé et que si on voulait le faire tomber on avait besoin de son témoignage.  
_-D'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant…  
_-Mais tout vas bien ? Brian ?  
_-Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dois repasser demain ?  
_-Oui  
_-Ça ne t'embête pas si je reste avec vous ?  
_-Non Brian pas de problème  
_-Ok à demain alors. Embrasse Gus et Linds pour moi.  
_-Je le ferai, à demain._

Ils raccrochent en même temps. Brian décide d'aller se coucher il n'a de toute façon pas faim et se sent fatigué. Justin dort profondément la main recroquevillée agrippant la couette.

_On dirait un enfant…_

Il se coucha et entoura Justin de ses bras. Ce dernier vint se coller à lui comme si les bras de Brian étaient son refuge. Brian s'endormit en lui caressant les cheveux.


	52. Chapter 52

-Aie… Brian ferme les stores s'il te plait… grommela Justin du fond du lit.  
-Non mon ange, c'est l'heure de se lever Mélanie est arrivé depuis une heure alors debout ! dit-il en retirant la couette du lit.  
-Mmmhh… il se leva péniblement en se massant les tempes. Tu pourrais me donner une aspirine…  
-Voilà ce que c'est que de faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure, répondit Brian en rigolant.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se passa le visage sous l'eau froide. Il commençait à y voir plus clair. Il avait horriblement mal au crâne. Il se regarda dans la glace et poussa un soupir en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé la veille.

-Salut Mèl…  
-Salut Justin.  
-Bon on peut y aller…  
-Ok, alors lundi matin tu vas te retrouver à la cour d'assise puisque ton père est jugé pour tentative d'assassinat. Dans la salle il y aura le président de la cour et ses deux assesseurs, les douze jurés, nous deux, ton père et son avocat et enfin le public entre guillemets. Le président va d'abord présenter les faits avec les éléments à charge ou à décharge qui figurent sur la décision de mise en accusation. Ensuite on va entendre le témoignage de ton père, puis celui des témoins dont toi en tête, celui des experts s'il y'en a et enfin celui des victimes donc Brian. Enfin ce sera la plaidoirie des avocats avec celui de l'avocat général, celui de l'avocat de l'accusé et moi.  
-Et tout ça en une journée ?  
-Non ça va être bien plus long. Si on arrive lundi à entendre toute l'audience de ton père on aura de la chance.  
-Donc tu n'as pas besoin de moi…  
-Si Justin, je veux que tu y sois et que tu te rendes comptes de la situation. Je veux que tu te rendes compte jusqu'où peut aller ton père pour que tu puisses répondre ensuite aux questions de son avocat sans être déstabilisé. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile mais il faut pourtant que tu le fasses. Souviens-toi qu'ici il s'agit de tentative de meurtre à cause d'orientation sexuelle et tout le monde n'est pas favorable à notre cause. J'ai donc besoin que tu te prépares à toute éventualité pour faire face le moment venu.  
-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris… il se leva et se mit à tourner à rond. Bon ce sera quoi les questions ?  
-D'abord tu vas décliner ton identité, ensuite il va te demander de décrire en détail ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là…

-Je t'écoute…

Fébrile Justin se passa la main dans les cheveux, Brian arrêta son tapis de course. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Justin alluma une cigarette et commença à raconter.

-Brian et moi sortions du bal de St James. On est descendu dans le parking. On dansait, on riait. On s'est dirigé vers sa jeep. Il était face à moi, j'avais le dos appuyé contre la voiture. Je lui ai dit que j'avais passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie et il m'a répondu que j'étais ridiculement romantique. On s'est embrassés et c'est là que je l'ai vu. _Il ferma les yeux._ Il devait être à cinq mètres, six tout au plus. Il avait le regard d'un fou, il souriait et il pointait un revolver vers nous. J'ai voulu prévenir Brian mais c'était trop tard il a tiré une fois, deux puis trois. J'ai senti Brian s'affaisser contre moi et je l'ai vu partir, entrer dans sa voiture et me regarder en souriant. J'ai cru qu'il allait éclater de rire. Il a démarré et il est parti. Je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir et j'ai appelé une ambulance pour Brian qui se vidait de son sang. Elle est arrivée dix minutes plus tard et vingt minutes après on était à l'hôpital.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et essuya ses larmes discrètement. De son côté Brian était blanc comme un linge, il ne pensait pas qu'après plus d'un an il s'en rappellerait avec une telle précision. Il commençait mieux à comprendre pourquoi il était partit et ce qu'il avait vécu pendant l'année qui s'était écoulée.

-Très bien, si tu as d'autres détails qui te reviennent d'ici là n'hésitent pas à t'en servir. Bien ensuite il va te poser des questions au sujet de tes relations avec ton père, Brian bien sûr et sur ton mode de vie.  
-Mon mode de vie ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ?  
-C'est l'avocat de l'accusation, il va donc essayer de te pousser dans tes retranchements afin de démontrer que ton père à agit sous le coup de la colère et sous un accès de folie. Il voudra sans doute le faire passer pour le gentil papa, bon chrétien qui voulait protéger son fils.  
-Au point de tuer quelqu'un ?  
-Oui…  
-C'est de la folie… soupira-t-il.  
-Non c'est la triste réalité humaine et crois-moi durant ma carrière j'ai vu des types bien pire que ton père.  
-Donc sur mon mode de vie qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ?  
-Que tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais, que tu t'es toujours protégé, que tu n'as pas une vie de débauché, donc…  
-Donc on évite le sujet backroom, poppers, nuits infernales, alcool… Tout ce qui fait que je m'amuse quoi…  
-En gros c'est ça oui, parle plutôt de tes amis, du Liberty, de ton expo au CGL, du fait que ta mère t'as accepté très vite en tant qu'homosexuel, de Debbie, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
-Oui hors mis le fait que pour ma mère ça n'a pas été aussi rapide que tu le crois c'est elle qui a tout raconté à mon père…  
-Je sais Justin mais il faut absolument que l'on penche la balance de notre côté. L'avocat de ton père est un vrai requin et je sais qu'il est contre les gays. Il va essayer de te déstabiliser Justin, tu ne dois pas le laisser faire. Il faudra que tu restes de marbre face à ses attaques et que tu répondes clairement quitte à prendre quelques minutes pour réfléchir et répondre. Il va prendre tout ce qu'il peut pour le retourner contre toi.  
-D'accord Mélanie j'ai compris.  
-Bien pour le moment ça ira, on se voit demain devant le tribunal vers neuf heures, ça te va ? Je te ferai un petit débrif avant d'y aller.  
-Ok ça marche, à demain alors.  
-A demain Justin, au revoir Brian  
-Salut Mèl.

Justin se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Ça va aller toi ? lui demanda Brian en s'asseyant près de lui  
-Il va bien falloir…  
-Justin… commença Brian.  
-Non, laisse, ne dit rien… Ça ira… Je vais aller boire un verre au Woody's, faut que je prenne l'air.

Il l'embrassa et sortit. Brian le vit sortir avec cette angoisse qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé : qu'il ne revienne pas.

Lorsqu'il entra au Woody's il repéra Ted et Emmett accoudés au bar, il les rejoignit.

-Salut mon petit cœur, comment vas-tu ? On ne t'as pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, lui dit Emmett.  
-Salut Em' salut Ted… Un whisky s'il te plait, demanda-t-il au barman.  
-Alors prêt pour demain ? demanda Ted  
-Ouais si on veut, j'ai pas très envie d'en parler… répondit Justin.  
-On comprend Chéri… répondit Emmett. On allait au Babylon, tu viens avec nous ?  
-Je sais pas Em'…  
-Allez Love ça te fera du bien, t'as une petite mine…  
-Ok, je viens. J'envoie juste un message à Brian…

Ted et Emmett échangèrent un regard complice.

_« Je pars au Babylon avec Ted et Emmett, je reviens vite, ne m'attend pas. »_

Dans les deux heures qui suivirent Justin passa son temps à danser repoussant les avances des mecs qui l'entourait, il voulait juste danser.

De son côté Brian avait reçu son message et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait au Babylon et il n'aimait pas ça.

_Vieux con ! Après tout vous n'êtes pas en couple, il ne sait même pas que tu l'aimes. Pourquoi se priverait-il ? Tu ne t'es pas gêné toi…_

Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit le retour de Justin. De fatigue il finit par s'endormir.

-Brian, tu devrais dormir dans le lit tu vas te faire mal au dos ici, viens… murmura Justin.

Il se réveilla les yeux embrumés, Justin était penché au-dessus de son visage. Il le prit par la nuque et le renversa sous lui l'embrassant avec force. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit sa main vers son jean qu'il déboutonna. Justin ne pouvait pas résister, chaque fois que Brian l'embrassait il se laissait totalement aller. Dans ces moments-là Brian aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant, retrouvant la saveur de sa langue fouillant la sienne et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Leurs t-shirt volèrent rapidement dans la pièce. Ils étaient impatients leurs corps se cherchant avec passion. Ils avaient toujours été en symbiose parfaite dans le sexe et un seul regard leur suffisait pour comprendre ce que l'autre attendait. Même après tout ce temps ça n'avait pas changé, mieux, leur désir augmentait au fil des années.  
Il le regarda mettre un préservatif, impatient. Il était toujours aussi beau et même ces longs mois de convalescence n'avait rien changé à la sensualité et à la virilité de son corps. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre.  
Il s'enfonça en lui avec douceur, Justin gémit s'accrochant à ses épaules. Le plaisir le submergea. Brian accéléra ses vas et vient et constata avec bonheur qu'aucune odeur de mec n'était mêlé à celle de son Sunshine. Justin sentit son souffle contre son oreille et resserra son étreinte. Brian agrippa ses cheveux au bord de l'orgasme. Brian l'envahissait tout entier, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille, il avait la sensation de quitter la force de gravité. Il se mordit la lèvre sentant la langue de Brian dans son cou. Ils explosèrent ensemble dans un cri rauque.  
Brian s'abattit sur lui à bout de souffle. Justin redescendait peu à peu sur terre des étoiles plein les yeux. Il aimait sentir son corps contre lui, sa chair dans la sienne, il aurait voulu rester comme ça pour toujours. Dans ses bras il oubliait tout, il se sentait en sécurité, invincible comme si rien ne pourrai jamais l'atteindre. Ils s'assoupirent l'un contre l'autre.

Ils se réveillèrent frissonnants, Brian le prit par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.  
Ils se pelotonnèrent sous la couette. Justin se lova dans ses bras encore tout endormit. Brian resserra son étreinte et s'endormit le nez dans ses cheveux à l'odeur sucré.

Cette nuit-là il ne fit aucun cauchemar.


	53. Chapter 53

Brian était réveillé depuis une heure, il redoutait de réveiller Justin. Mais il devient bien il avait rendez-vous dans une heure devant le tribunal. Il lui caressa le dos et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Sunshine, réveille-toi il est 8 heures…  
-Mmmmhh… j'aime bien quand tu me réveilles comme ça… dit-il dans un sourire en sortant la tête de l'oreiller.  
-Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Justin se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il prit une douche et se rasa. Tout à coup il prit conscience qu'il allait revoir son père et qu'aujourd'hui débutait le procès. Il ferma les yeux et s'agrippa au rebord du lavabo, il maudissait déjà cette journée. Deux bras l'enlacèrent.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?  
-Non. Merci Brian, mais non, je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir qu'il t'a blessé. Et puis tu as une séance de kiné aujourd'hui non ? Il te verra bien assez tôt.  
-Comme tu veux, répondit-il en partant se recoucher.

Il enfila un t-shirt et un jean.

-Tiens, lui dit Brian en lui jetant un de ses pulls noirs, il ne fait pas chaud dans les tribunaux.

Surpris Justin pris le pull. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?  
Il l'enfila avec bonheur, il l'aurait auprès de lui toute la journée. Il s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa tendrement et sortit.

En arrivant devant le tribunal sa tension ne cessait d'augmenter. La grande bâtisse face à lui, austère, grise ne le rassurait pas. Des journalistes étaient postés devant attendant comme des vautours leurs victimes. Mélanie l'attendait sur les marches en tailleur sombre le visage sérieux et déterminé.

-Bonjour Justin, comment tu te sens ?

En guise de réponse il lui adressa un pauvre sourire qui en disait long sur son état. En grimpant ces marches il avait l'impression d'aller à la mort. Les journalistes se jetèrent sur lui mais Mélanie les repoussa. Tout lui semblait avancer au ralenti, il avait la sensation que les gens le dévisageaient. Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle et il était là. Il était là, de dos, les épaules voutées. Justin aurait voulu le tuer. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent des tables il se retourna et le regarda. Mélanie l'entraina vers leur table en le tenant par la taille. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait il lui aurait sauté à la gorge ou se serait effondré. Il s'assit et ne le regarda plus. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna, c'était celle d'Emmett qui lui adressait un sourire. Toute la bande était là : Debbie, Vic, Emmett, Ted, Lindsay, Michael accompagné d'un homme qui devait être le Ben dont Brian lui avait parlé. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Justin tu es prêt ? lui demanda Mélanie en le faisant redescendre sur terre.  
-Oui, répondit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, la cour. Veuillez-vous lever.

Le président et ses deux assesseurs ainsi que les douze jurés s'installèrent à leurs places dans un silence de mort.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour à tous, commença le président. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui dans le cadre du procès de Monsieur Craig Taylor sous le chef d'accusation de tentative d'assassinat avec préméditation comme indiqué par l'avocat de l'accusation. Que répond l'avocat de l'accusé ?  
-Nous plaidons coupable avec circonstances atténuantes votre honneur.  
-Bien. Nous procèderons à l'audience de l'accusé, des témoins, des experts et enfin de la victime. Nous terminerons par les plaidoiries. Aucunes négociations n'ont été démarchées entre l'accusation et la défense ?  
-Non, votre honneur, répondit Mélanie.  
-Bien. Je déclare cette audience ouverte. Monsieur Taylor veuillez venir vous placer à la barre.

Le greffier s'approcha de lui.

-Veuillez poser votre main gauche sur la bible, levez la main droite. Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ?  
-Je le jure.

Mélanie se leva, c'était son tour de commencer. Justin avait la gorge totalement serrée.

-Monsieur Taylor connaissez-vous Monsieur Brian Kinney ?  
-Oui, répondit-il avec une grimace qui n'échappa à personne.  
-Qui est-ce ?  
-L'homme qui est avec mon fils.  
-Vous affirmez donc que votre fils, ici présent, entretient une relation avec Mr Kinney ?  
-Oui, répondit-il avec une autre grimace.  
-Je me trompe ou cela n'a pas l'air de vous faire plaisir ? demanda Mélanie

Le visage de Craig Taylor vira au rouge.

-Objection votre honneur !  
-Objection retenue, Maitre Marcus ?  
-Je retire ma question. Que faisiez-vous le soir du 5 juillet 2000 ?  
-J'étais au téléphone avec ma femme, je voulais voir Justin pour discuter avec lui.  
-Que vous a-t-elle répondu ?  
-Qu'il était au bal de fin d'année de St James avec son amie Daphnée.  
-Vous y êtes-vous rendu ?  
-Oui.  
-Saviez-vous que Monsieur Kinney serait présent ?  
-Non.  
-Mais vous lui avez tiré dessus ?  
-Oui.  
-J'aimerai comprendre, vous vous êtes rendu au bal de fin d'année dans l'intention de parler à votre fils et là constatant qu'il était accompagné de Mr Kinney vous avez eu la subite envie de tirer à bout portant sur lui ?  
-Objection votre honneur !  
-Je reformule ma question, avez-vous tiré sur Mr Kinney le soir du 5 juillet 2000 ?  
-Oui.  
-Est-il vrai que vous avez agressé Monsieur Kinney par deux fois physiquement et une fois verbalement avant le 5 juillet ?  
-Oui.  
-Je n'ai plus de questions pour le moment votre honneur.  
-Maitre Willer, c'est à vous.

Justin était totalement tendu. Mélanie lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

-Monsieur Taylor, regrettez-vous votre geste ?  
-Objection votre honneur, cela exercerai une influence injustifiée sur le jury !  
-Objection rejetée, Monsieur Taylor, veuillez répondre à la question.  
-Oui, je regrette mon geste.

Justin serra les poings sous la table.

-Monsieur Taylor pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous avez agi de cette manière ce soir-là ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Un accès de folie ?  
-Oui peut-être. J'étais à bout, nous étions en train de divorcer ma femme et moi et cet homme m'avait pris mon fils.  
-Il vous avait pris votre fils ? Pourriez-vous développer ?  
-A partir du moment où ils se sont rencontrés Justin n'était quasiment plus à la maison. Dès que nous nous voyons c'était des disputes à répétition. Et puis il y'a eu ce jour.  
-Quel jour Monsieur Taylor ?  
-Monsieur Kinney l'a ramené chez nous et je me suis un peu énervé. Je ne voulais plus qu'ils se voient vu leur différence d'âge vous comprenez. Et Brian m'a pris mon fils. Il lui a dit de le suivre et c'est ce que Justin à fait. A partir de ce jour mon fils a quitté le domicile familial.  
-Etiez-vous au courant des penchants de votre fils ?  
-Non.  
-Comment l'avez-vous appris ?  
-Après que ma femme l'est vu dans un bar homosexuel sur Liberty Avenue avec des hommes plus âgés. Elle m'en a parlé parce qu'elle était inquiète.  
-Comment avez-vous réagis ?  
-Au début j'étais surpris vous savez ce que c'est, on se demande toujours si on a mal fait quelque chose. Mais par la suite j'ai essayé de comprendre mais Mr Kinney ne m'a pas facilité la tâche.  
-Vous voulez donc dire que votre fils s'affichait ? Qu'il clamait haut et fort ses appartenances sexuelles ?  
-Oui.  
-Pensez-vous que le comportement de votre fils vous a poussé à agir comme vous l'avez fait ?  
-Objection ! répliqua avec force Mélanie en se levant brutalement.  
-Rejetée. Monsieur Taylor veuillez répondre à la question.  
-En partie oui, vous savez quand il s'agit de nos enfants on est prêt à n'importe quoi.

La réponse tétanisa Justin sur sa chaise, il aurait voulu lui sauter à la gorge.  
-Essaie de te calmer Justin, lui murmura Mélanie.  
_Salopard…_ jura-t-il intérieurement.  
Cela faisait plus de deux heures que l'audition avait débutée et il n'en pouvait plus. Tout ça l'épuisait, et voir son père répondre aux questions de cette façon le dégoutait. Il était près de midi.

-La séance est levée pour une heure, dit le Président en se levant.

Mélanie fit sortir Justin de la salle qui n'en pouvait plus. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux et la bande à la cafétéria. Ils se mirent tous autour d'une grande table rectangulaire vers le fond de la salle, isolés, pour discuter plus tranquillement. Par chance les journalistes étaient interdits dans cette partie du tribunal. Ils se mirent à manger en discutant de la matinée. Justin en bout de table, près de la fenêtre alluma une cigarette. Il n'avait pas faim. Il était totalement abattu et le visage tourné vers la vitre il se demandait lorsqu'il en verrait le bout. Il se sentait totalement seul et plus que jamais rejeté par ceux de sa famille. Craig avait l'air si à l'aise face à la cour répondant aux questions comme si tout était normal, affirmant des choses fausses. Il aurait voulu le tuer et son impossibilité à le faire l'abattait encore plus. Il voulait se venger, lui faire du mal comme il lui en avait fait, il voulait le voir souffrir, le voir ramper pour obtenir son pardon. Il tira sur sa cigarette ne se préoccupant guère de ce qui se passait autour de lui trop occupé par ses propres pensées. Il se sentait comme enfermé dans son propre corps, hurlant à l'intérieur mais devant rester de marbre à l'extérieur. Il se passa furieusement la main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses…

Il releva la tête, Ben était devant lui le regardant avec bienveillance.

-Je suis Ben, dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
-Je sais, Brian m'a parlé de toi.  
-J'ai aussi beaucoup entendu parler de toi, dit-il dans un sourire.  
-Mmhh…  
-Je disais : je sais à quoi tu penses, mais crois moi et je sais de quoi je parle ça ne t'aidera pas. Essaie d'apaiser ta colère et de l'enfouir. Ne montre pas qu'il t'a blessé tu ne ferais que renforcer son pouvoir sur toi. Bats-toi avec les armes que tu as et fait confiance à Mélanie. Parce que peu importe ce qu'il dira et comment il le dira, toi tu connais la vérité et tu dois te battre pour elle. Ne laisse pas la colère te détruire, termina Ben.

Justin ne le connaissait pas, mais il avait lui dis les mots qu'il fallait. Il apprécia très vite Ben, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

-Merci Ben… répondit Justin dans un faible sourire.  
-Je t'en prie, répondit-il en retournant s'assoir auprès de Michael.  
-Tu devrais manger quelque chose mon chéri, lui dit Debbie en s'asseyant face à lui.  
-Je n'ai pas faim.  
-Mon chéri…  
-S'il vous plait Debbie pas maintenant, répondit Justin.

Debbie n'aimait pas voir son ange comme ça, elle se sentait impuissante.  
_Seigneur, aidez-le…_

L'audience repris à 13 H.

-Monsieur Taylor, vous avez affirmé avoir agressé Monsieur Kinney deux fois physiquement et verbalement avant le 5 juillet, commença Maitre Willer son avocat.  
-En effet.  
-Pourriez-vous nous en expliquer les circonstances ?  
-La première fois c'était lorsqu'il est venu chez nous et qu'il a emmené mon fils. Je l'ai traité de vicelard. La deuxième fois c'était le même jour. Je voulais voir Justin pour lui parler et essayer de le faire revenir. Ils étaient tous les deux devant une boite, le Babylon si je me souviens bien. Ils s'embrassaient dans la rue. Je l'ai frappé ce soir-là mais mon fils m'avait tenu tête me disant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais à la maison et j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle de mes émotions. La dernière fois je ne sais pas si c'était le même soir ou un autre soir mais je suis rentré dans la voiture de Brian avec la mienne. En y repensant c'était idiot. Je ne suis pas fier de tout ça.

Justin respirait essayant de calmer la tension de ses muscles.  
_« Ne montre pas qu'il t'a blessé tu ne ferais que renforcer son pouvoir sur toi. »_

-Vous regrettez donc votre attitude ?  
-Oui.  
-Monsieur Taylor, dans quel genre de famille avez-vous été élevé ?  
-J'ai grandi dans une famille très croyante, très puritaine.  
-Il est donc normal que vous ayez réagi de façon un peu excessive devant l'homosexualité de votre fils et de sa relation avec un homme plus âgé que lui.  
-Oui, c'est un sujet tabou dans ma famille.  
-Merci Monsieur Taylor, je n'ai plus de question votre honneur.  
-Bien dans ce cas nous allons clôturer cette journée d'audience.  
-Votre honneur puis-je effectuer un contre interrogatoire ? demanda Mélanie en se levant.  
-Faites.

-Monsieur Taylor, aimez-vous votre fils ?  
-Objection votre honneur, la question est hors de propos.  
-Pas plus que les vôtres Maitre Willer, rétorqua Mélanie.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la l'assemblée.

-Silence dans la salle, demanda le président, poursuivez Maitre Marcus.  
-Monsieur Taylor, aimez-vous votre fils ?  
-Oui.  
-Saviez-vous qu'il aimait Mr Kinney ?  
-Il me l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises, mais moi je savais que cet homme ne partageait pas ses sentiments.  
-Vous saviez que votre fils l'aimait mais vous n'avez pourtant pas hésité à lui tirer dessus, je me trompe ?  
-Non, mais…  
-Affirmez-vous ne pas avoir accepté l'homosexualité de votre fils et de son compagnon ?  
-C'est en partie vrai, mais avec la famille dans laquelle j'ai été élevé j'ai toujours vécu avec ces principes.  
-Des principes ? Edictés par qui ? Vous ?  
-Non, maitre Marcus. Par la bible, dans l'ancien et nouveau testament.  
-Alors lorsque vous avez appris l'homosexualité de votre fils et que vous appris ses fréquentations, cela a transpercé votre petit cœur d'hétéro ? Vous vous êtes soucié plus de votre réputation que du bonheur de votre fils ? Et vous avez tiré sur une personne qu'il aimait mais qui vous gênait parce que ce n'était pas une fille ? Vous avez préféré appliquer les « principes de la bible » comme vous dites ?  
-Euh… je… ne…  
-Objection votre honneur, maitre Marcus déstabilise mon client en l'agressant.  
-Je retire ma question. Je n'ai plus de questions votre honneur.  
-Bien dans ce cas la séance est levée. L'interrogatoire de Monsieur Taylor est terminé, nous reprendrons l'audience vendredi matin avec l'interrogatoire des témoins.

Justin se leva de son siège, il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sorte, il étouffait ici. Il mit sa veste précipitamment et sortit presque en courant, Mélanie n'eût pas le temps de le rattraper. En arrivant devant l'entrée, les journalistes lui sautèrent dessus, il mit ses lunettes de soleil.

-Monsieur Taylor une déclaration…  
-Monsieur Taylor…  
-Monsieur Taylor, comment était votre père ?  
-Monsieur Taylor…

Il essaya de se frayer un chemin en repoussant les mains et les micros qui tentaient de le retenir. Et c'est là qu'il le vit appuyé sur la voiture. Il se précipita vers lui en courant. Ses bras se refermèrent sur lui, maintenant il se sentait en sécurité, respirer.

-Emmène-moi loin d'ici…murmura Justin dans le cou de Brian.

Brian démarra la voiture en trombe et l'emmena de tout ce remue-ménage et de ces vautours de journaliste. Il voulait avant tout le protéger. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Justin il se jura de venir aux prochaines auditions. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques kilomètres mais Justin s'était déjà endormi. Ça lui arrivait parfois, lorsque la pression était trop forte il sombrait dans le sommeil. Brian enrageait de le voir dans cet état, il décida de repasser au loft prendre quelques affaires et emmena Justin loin de Pittsburgh jusqu'à la prochaine audition de vendredi. Il avait besoin de se reposer et de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Ils partirent deux jours pour Dover au bord de la mer.


	54. Chapter 54

Brian nageait dans l'eau fraiche, Justin au soleil allongé sur sa serviette somnolait. Lorsque Brian l'avait récupéré la veille au procès, il s'était endormi dans la voiture et s'était retrouvé à son réveil dans la ville de Dover avec Brian. Il avait été surpris de la décision de Brian qui lui avait seulement répondu :_« Tu sais bien mon ange que je ne fais jamais rien sans en avoir envie. »_

Il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant du changement chez Brian. Mais en arrivant ici, ce changement l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Il était tendre, attentif, à l'écoute, très présent et étrangement romantique. Justin ne cessait de se demander ce qui se passait et pourquoi Brian avait tellement changé. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis plus d'un an mais un changement si radical chez Brian Kinney n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette dernière année pour qu'il change à ce point ? Il aurait aimé le savoir et le comprendre mais d'un autre côté il avait un peu peur des révélations que pouvait lui faire Brian. Car il le savait sous ses airs d'assurance Brian gardait une quantité de choses pour lui et il ne serait pas simple de les lui faire extérioriser. Mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas poser toutes ces questions et seulement profiter des instants auprès de Brian. Ce séjour était finalement une excellente idée, il pouvait se reposer loin du tumulte de Pittsburgh et se poser pour réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé au procès. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais rien y faisait il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Allongé sur sa serviette, les lunettes sur le nez, le sable roulant sous ses doigts il tentait de voir les choses sous un angle différent. Les vagues roulaient sur le sable, une légère brise transportait les odeurs de sel et de nature, le soleil réchauffait de ses rayons l'atmosphère. La plage était calme peu de personne s'y trouvait n'étant pas en saison. Justin finit par s'endormir sa peau chauffant au soleil.

Des lèvres fraiches le réveillèrent.

-Alors mon ange, on dort ?  
-Mmhh… t'es tout froid Brian… murmura Justin en se réveillant.  
-Et toi brûlant… Tu vas attraper une insolation, répondit-il en se couchant sur lui.  
-Brian on est à pas tout seul.  
-On s'en fout, si ça les gêne je les emmerde ! répondit Brian en prenant sa bouche.

Justin entoura son bras autour de sa nuque en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Justin roula sur lui et Brian le serra contre lui.

-Merci…  
-De quoi ? demanda Brian surpris.  
-D'être qui tu es…  
-C'est la première fois qu'on me l'a fait celle-là, répondit-il en rigolant.  
-Je suis sérieux Brian…  
-Je sais mon ange… répondit-il en souriant.

Il se redressa, Justin à califourchon sur lui, en l'embrassant.

-Et si on allait faire les touristes ? lui demanda Brian.  
-T'es sérieux ?  
-Je n'en ai pas l'air ?

Il l'embrassa et se leva en riant. Il lui tendit la main.

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi sérieux, c'est ça ?  
-C'est ça… répondit-il en souriant.

Ils passèrent le reste des deux jours à flâner dans la ville, à discuter de choses et d'autres, à se baigner, à manger, à se promener, à s'amuser, à faire des photos. Il n'y avait plus de Pittsburgh, plus de travail, plus de rééducation, plus de procès, plus de discrimination, plus d'études, plus d'amis, plus de famille mais seulement eux, heureux de ce qu'ils vivaient. Justin avait Brian pour lui tout seul et rien d'autre ne comptait. Brian n'avait jamais été aussi romantique et à cette pensée Justin avait envie d'éclater de rire.  
Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il n'avait jamais passé un aussi bon week-end.


	55. Chapter 55

-Mél… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est trois heures du matin, demanda Lindsay en baillant.

Mélanie assise en tailleur dans le salon entourée de papiers paraissait très concentrée et soucieuse.

-J'arrivai pas à dormir, répondit-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je revois mes questions pour l'audience de demain…  
-Je suis sure que ça va très bien se passer…  
-J'en serai pas certaine à ta place…  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-J'en ai pas parlé à Justin tout à l'heure, mais j'ai peur que le verdict ne soit pas celui qu'on attendait.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Eh bien je pense que la préméditation ne passera pas et que Willer va réussir à faire passer son acte pour accès de folie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il a des jurés en accord avec ses idées.  
-Et donc ?  
-Donc 10 ans maximum avec sans doute une remise de peine pour bonne conduite donc 8 ans. Il va faire primer l'état psychologique de son client sur l'acte et cette enflure va s'en sortir. On ne fera jamais passer la préméditation et les 30 ans de réclusion avec sûreté de 20.  
-Mais avec l'audience de Justin ça devrai passer…  
-C'est justement ça le problème, je te parie ce que tu veux que Willer a mené sa petite enquête et qu'il va poser des questions très personnelles à Justin et il sera obligé de répondre. Et même si toi comme moi on aime beaucoup Justin on sait qu'il sait faire la fête et crois-moi Willer est au courant de tout ça. Rien que pour la différence d'âge entre Justin et Brian ça va venir foutre le bordel, parce que des parents dans le juré il va y'en avoir. Et je crois que même avec ma contre audience on n'y arrivera pas.  
-Je vois… Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à Justin ?  
-Il était déjà suffisamment stressé c'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.  
-D'accord. Bon, tu viens te coucher maintenant ?  
-J'arrive, mais vas-y toi...  
-Ok… termina Lindsay en sortant du salon.

Mélanie espérait se tromper mais au plus profond d'elle-même elle savait ce qui allait se passer et elle avait horreur de ça.

_Maudit soit tu Willer. _


	56. Chapter 56

-Posez la main gauche sur la bible, levez la main droite. Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ?  
-Je le jure.  
-Vous pouvez-vous assoir.

Il prit une grande inspiration et fixa ses yeux, il n'allait pas flancher. Maitre Willer s'approcha de lui comme un félin devant sa proie, lui non plus ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

-Monsieur Taylor, quel âge avez-vous ? commença l'avocat de son père.  
_Ca y'est on y est…  
_-21.  
-Quel âge aviez-vous lors de votre rencontre avec Monsieur Kinney ?  
_Je m'en doutais, il va mettre ça sur le tapis…  
_-17 ans.  
-Et Monsieur Kinney ?  
_Espèce d'enfoiré…  
_-29.  
-29 ?  
-Oui.  
-Et ça ne vous a pas choqué ?  
_Tu ne m'auras pas sale type.  
_-Non, pourquoi ça aurait dû ?

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle. Le président demanda le calme. Justin adressa un sourire à l'avocat, il avait gagné cette manche.

-Où vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?  
-Sur Liberty Avenue, devant la boite du Babylon.  
-Quand ?  
-Dans la soirée.  
-Vous aviez le droit de sortir si tard ?  
-Non.  
-J'en conclus que vous avez fait le mur ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire.  
-Oui. _Conard…  
_-Vous avez rencontré Monsieur Kinney, et ensuite ?  
-Ensuite il m'a emmené chez lui.  
-Il vous a emmené chez lui ? Vraiment ?  
_Et merde… Vite rattrape toi….  
_-Disons plutôt que je l'ai suivi.

Un murmure d'indignation s'éleva dans la salle. Le président redemanda le silence.

-Très bien vous l'avez suivi et ensuite que s'est -t-il passé ?  
_Sale con… Bon respire, c'est juste une question…  
_-Nous avons couchés ensemble, répondit-il avec un calme olympien.  
-Je vois. Et le fait que cet homme est 12 ans de plus que vous ne vous a pas dérangé ?  
-Non.  
-Monsieur Taylor, savez-vous que les relations sexuelles avec mineur sont punies par la loi ?  
-Objection votre honneur ! clama Mélanie en se levant avec force, indignée. La question n'a pas de rapport avec ce qui nous occupe.  
-Monsieur le Président je souhaite seulement vérifier la crédibilité de Monsieur Taylor.

Justin se redressa sur son siège et inspira profondément.

-Objection rejetée, poursuivez Maitre Willer.

Mélanie jura intérieurement.

-Monsieur Taylor, je repose ma question, savez-vous que les relations sexuelles avec mineur sont punies par la loi ?  
-Oui.  
-Et pourtant ça ne vous a pas empêché…  
-Non, j'étais consentant.  
_Bam… 2 points pour moi, 1 pour toi Willer.  
_-Prenez-vous des risques Monsieur Taylor ?  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Prenez-vous des risques ?  
-Ça dépend mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir… répondit Justin en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Connaissez-vous la backroom de cette boite… le Babylon ?  
-Oui.  
-Pour que tout le monde comprenne ce dont nous sommes en train de parler pourriez-vous nous expliquer de quoi il s'agit ?

Justin commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Cet avocat commençait à vraiment rentrer dans sa vie privée. Il croisât le regard de Mélanie qui paraissait aussi tendue que lui mais qui essaya de l'encourager d'un faible sourire.

-Il s'agit d'un lieu de rencontre pour les homosexuels.  
-Peut-on réellement qualifier de lieu de rencontre, une pièce où des hommes qui ne se connaissent pas ont des rapports sexuels ? Parfois sans protection ? Et devant tout le monde ?

_Comment il sait tout ça ? Il est gay ou quoi…_

Justin commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable impression que tout le monde le dévisageait comme une bête de foire.


	57. Chapter 57

-Dans notre communauté il s'agit d'un lieu de rencontre.  
-Communauté aux mœurs étranges.  
-Objection ! Depuis quand se permet-t-on d'émettre des jugements sur les appartenances de nos témoins.  
-Objection acceptée, Monsieur Willer veuillez modérer vos propos.  
-Oui Monsieur le Président. Je retire ma remarque.

Plus l'audience avançait, plus Justin trouvait cet avocat plus qu'antipathique.

-Monsieur Taylor, connaissez-vous les saunas du quartier de Liberty ?  
-Oui.  
-Vous est-il arrivé de fréquenter ces saunas et cette backroom ?  
-Parfois oui, répondit Justin en déglutissant. Il avait la gorge sèche.  
-Cachiez-vous vos penchants à votre famille ?  
-Au début oui.  
-Au début ?  
-Jusqu'à ce que ma mère le sache.  
-Comment l'a-t-elle su ?  
-En voyant mes dessins et en me voyant au Woody's.  
-Que représentaient vos dessins ?  
-Des nus d'hommes et Brian.  
-Votre père était-il au courant ?  
-Jusqu'à ce que ma mère lui en parle non.  
-A quel moment lui en a-t-elle parlé ?  
-Lorsqu'elle m'a vu un soir au Whoody's.  
-Ce fameux soir dont votre père nous a parlé ?  
-Oui.  
-A partir de ce moment-là il a pris connaissance de votre homosexualité ?  
-Oui.  
-As-t-il vu vos dessins ?  
-Je crois oui.  
-Affichiez-vous vos préférences ?  
-Non.  
-Pourtant il m'a été rapporté que vous aviez créé une association pour les gays et lesbiens de votre lycée et que vous étiez allé jusqu'à manifester devant votre lycée, est-ce vrai ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors je repose ma question, affichiez-vous vos préférences ?  
-Non.  
-Je n'ai plus de questions votre honneur, termina-t-il dans un sourire.

Justin était anxieux.

-La séance est levée pour une heure, informa le président de la cour.

Mélanie l'attrapa par le bras.

-Il nous reste une heure pour revoir nos questions et essayer de rattraper l'audience de ce matin.  
-J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?  
-Non Justin, t'étais obligé de répondre aux questions. Mais il n'a pas parlé de l'agression, ni des réactions excessives de ton père. Il a montré ce qu'il voulait au jury et il va falloir qu'on contre ça.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide vers la porte de sortie. Alors qu'il passait la porte deux bras l'attrapèrent et le plaquèrent dans le recoin du mur à l'abri des regards. Des lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, il les aurait reconnues entre milles.

- Baise-moi à sec cet avocat de médeu, lui dit Brian avec un clin d'œil. Justin lui répondit par un sourire fatigué.

Mélanie l'entraina vers la cafétéria. Ils s'installèrent à une table, seuls. Justin alluma une cigarette et écouta Mélanie pendant l'heure qui suivit. Il se sentait épuisé et attendait avec impatience la fin de la journée.

-Justin, pourriez-vous nous parler de la nuit du 5 juillet 2000 ? commença Mélanie.  
- Brian et moi sortions du bal de St James. On est descendu dans le parking. On dansait, on riait. On s'est dirigé vers sa jeep. Il était face à moi, j'avais le dos appuyé contre la voiture. Je lui ai dit que j'avais passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie et il m'a répondu que j'étais ridiculement romantique. On s'est embrassés et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il devait être à cinq mètres, six tout au plus. Il avait le regard d'un fou, il souriait et il pointait un revolver vers nous. J'ai voulu prévenir Brian mais c'était trop tard il a tiré une fois, deux puis trois. J'ai senti Brian s'affaisser contre moi et je l'ai vu partir, entrer dans sa voiture et me regarder en souriant. J'ai cru qu'il allait éclater de rire. Il a démarré et il est parti. Je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir et j'ai appelé une ambulance pour Brian qui se vidait de son sang. Elle est arrivée dix minutes plus tard et vingt minutes après on était à l'hôpital.  
-Vous avez-vu nettement votre père tirer plusieurs fois de suite sur Monsieur Kinney ?  
-Oui.  
-Lorsque votre père a appris votre homosexualité comment a-t-il réagi ?  
-Très mal.  
-As-t-il été violent ?  
-Dans ses propos.  
-Pourriez-vous développer ?  
-Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'un fils homosexuel, que c'était une honte. Il ne voulait plus que Brian m'approche et l'a traité de vicelard.  
-Avec le temps son comportement s'est-il calmé ?  
-Non.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Un jour au lycée un des autre élève m'a frappé parce que j'étais homosexuel et quand mon père l'a su il voulait me changer d'école afin de me dresser comme il disait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce que j'étais devenu.  
-Ce sont ses mots ?  
-Oui.  
-Et par la suite ?  
-Ça ne s'est pas arrangé. Lorsque Brian m'a ramené chez mes parents mon père ne l'a pas laissé parler et l'a traité de pervers et de vicelard et il l'a viré de la maison. Brian a dit qu'un tel comportement envers moi n'était pas de l'amour mais de la haine, et mon père l'a viré de la maison.  
Ce soir-là lorsque nous sommes sortis du Babylon mon père est sorti de la rue et agressé Brian, il l'a frappé violemment et si ne m'étais pas mis entre eux je ne sais pas jusqu'où il serait allé. Quelques temps auparavant il était rentré dans la voiture de Brian, je l'ai su en constatant l'état de notre voiture dans le garage le lendemain. C'est ce jour-là qu'il a voulu me changer d'école et qu'il m'a donné une gifle parce que je lui tenais tête.  
-Donc son comportement n'a pas changé ? Il n'a jamais accepté le fait que vous soyez homosexuel ?  
-Non, et s'il a essayé de l'accepter il s'en ai bien caché.  
-J'ai su que vous aviez été reçu au Beaux-Arts ?  
-Oui.  
-Vous êtes donc un bon élève ?  
-Oui. Je suis sorti major de ma promotion au lycée.  
-Vos parents n'avaient donc pas à se plaindre de votre comportement ou de vos résultats scolaires ?  
-Non.  
-Donc seuls vos choix de partenaires à engendré de telles réactions de leurs parts ?  
-Oui.  
-Et votre mère comment a-t-elle réagit ?  
-Bien, elle a accepté très vite la situation.  
-Bien que votre mère l'ait accepté votre père n'a pourtant pas changé d'avis ?  
-Non.  
-Pensez-vous que le soir du 5 Juillet votre père a été pris d'un accès de folie et qu'il a perdu le contrôle de ses émotions en tirant sur Monsieur Kinney ?  
-Non.  
-Pensez-vous que votre père avait prémédité son geste ?  
-Oui, je pense.  
-Ce soir-là vous semblait-il maitre de ses émotions ? Donnait-il l'impression de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait ?  
-Oui.  
-Merci Monsieur Taylor, je n'ai plus de questions votre honneur.

Mélanie lui adressa un sourire, l'affaire semblait bien repartie mais c'était sans compter l'acharnement de Willer.

-Bien je pense que nous pouvons arrêter… commença le Président.  
-Votre honneur ? Pourrais-je effectuer un contre interrogatoire ?  
-Eh bien…  
-Quelques minutes…  
-Bien allez-y.

Maitre Willer s'approcha de Justin et commença les questions qui allaient déterminer en partie ce procès.

-Monsieur Taylor, vous affirmez que votre père semblait totalement maitre de ses moyens le soir du 5 juillet ?  
-En effet.  
-Pourtant lorsque vous racontez les évènements vous dites et je le cite : _« Il avait le regard d'un fou, il souriait_ _ […] J'ai cru qu'il allait éclater de rire. »._Pensez-vous qu'une personne qui va tenter de tuer quelqu'un aurait un tel comportement ?

Mélanie ferma les yeux.

-Je…je…je n'en sais rien  
-Vous affirmez qu'il n'a pas agis sous le coup d'une impulsion et pourtant vous dites clairement qu'il avait le regard d'un fou. Vous vous contredisez vous-même Monsieur Taylor.  
-Non, enfin je…  
-De plus vous étiez en train d'embrasser Monsieur Kinney lorsque votre père a tiré. C'est exact ?  
-Oui mais…  
-Vous étiez donc déconcentré qui plus est Monsieur Kinney était devant vous donc comment affirmer que ce que vous avez-vu, de surcroit il y'a plus d'un an, était bien réel ?  
-Je sais ce que j'ai vu, j'y étais.  
-Oui mais votre père n'acceptait pas votre homosexualité ni votre compagnon, votre imagination vous a peut-être fait voir autre chose que la réalité ?  
-Non, mais…  
-De plus il se trouvait à plus de 5 mètres de vous, est-ce exact ?  
-Oui, mais…  
-Alors comment accorder crédit à votre affirmation ?  
-Je…

Justin était totalement déstabilisé il ne savait plus comment répondre.

-Le soir où votre père a frappé Monsieur Kinney vous veniez de quitter le domicile familial ?  
-Oui.  
-Donc votre père n'a en fait réagi que face à votre comportement et face au fait que votre compagnon actuel vous avez enlevé à votre famille ?  
-Je ne dirai pas ça comme ça, mais…  
-De plus lorsqu'il vous a giflé vous dites vous-même lui avoir tenu tête, je me trompe ?

_Mais il va me laisser répondre…_

-Non, mais…  
-Merci, Monsieur Taylor. Je n'ai plus de questions votre honneur, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

_Mais je rêve il m'a pas laissé en placer une…_

-Très bien, je déclare la séance levée.

Sur le chemin du retour Justin tentait de calmer son énervement en se rongeant les ongles.

-Justin tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça, ça me met les nerfs en pelote, lui dit Brian.  
-Je suis énervé ! Non mais c'est vrai pour qui il se prend ce type ? A la fin je pouvais même plus répondre. Sale con…

Arrivé au Loft Justin se précipita sous la douche mais le jet d'eau n'arriva pas à le calmer. Plus la soirée avançait plus son énervement augmentait.

-Justin, je te jure, ce soir t'es casse couille ! Je vais me pieuter, finit par lui dire Brian.

Justin ne répondit rien, plus énervé que jamais. Il se servit un verre, alluma une cigarette et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Il prit une feuille et se mit à dessiner furieusement passant ses nerfs sur la mine de son crayon.

Après cinq verres, fatigué, repus de colère il s'endormit tout habillé sur le canapé.


	58. Chapter 58

Les deux semaines qui suivirent n'arrangèrent pas les choses. Le procès se poursuivit avec les audiences de la mère de Justin, Debbie, de leurs amis et de personnes que Justin ne connaissait même pas. A chaque interrogatoire Maitre Willer gagnait du terrain et posait de plus en plus de questions sadiques et vicieuses. Mélanie se battait mais Willer ne cessait de venir la contrer gagnant de jour en jour, de plus en plus, le jury. Et la situation ne s'arrangea avec l'audition des experts. Willer avait trouvé un psychiatre qui vint présenter un Craig Taylor au bord de la folie, qui n'avait absolument pas conscience de ce qu'il avait fait à Saint James et qui regrettait profondément son geste. Mélanie ne savait plus comment faire et pour la première fois dans sa carrière d'avocate elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour remporter cette affaire. Willer s'acharnait et ne lâchait pas. Chaque audience tournait en sa faveur et son psychiatre fît basculer le procès de son côté.

Il restait l'audience de Brian et les plaidoiries. Mélanie comptait sur ces deux derniers jours pour rattraper le retard.

De son côté Justin se transformait au fil des jours et des semaines en automate. Ces journées consistaient à assister au procès et à suivre ses cours aux Beaux-Arts. Il comprenait au fil des auditions la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il faisait acte de présence mais pour lui le procès était déjà terminé et il était perdu. Il en avait assez de se battre, assez d'être en colère, assez de voir ce père qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, assez de toutes ces auditions. Il en avait assez de tout ça et il voulait que cela cesse. Il ne dormait plus, mangeait peu et ne trouvait plus l'inspiration dans le dessin. Et la situation avec Brian ne s'arrangeait pas. Brian ne reconnaissait plus Justin et ne comprenais pas son mutisme silencieux. Lui aussi finissait par en avoir assez. Ils ne faisaient plus que se croiser n'échangeant que de rares mots entre deux portes. Aucuns des deux ne faisait d'effort et la vie était devenue une lente et longue routine.

Les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, les cheveux en bataille, Justin poussa la porte du Liberty Dinner et se dirigea vers le bar. Debbie allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'elle vu son visage.

-Mon dieu Mon ange, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Sunshine est ce que tu as vu ta tête ce matin ?  
-J'arrive pas à dormir Debbie, c'est pour ça que j'ai une tête d'enterrement. Je veux bien un café à emporter s'il vous plait.  
-C'est seulement ça ? Je te connais tu sais… dit-elle en le regardant d'un air inquisiteur.  
-Non c'est juste ça avec un café s'il vous plait…  
-Justin Taylor on me l'a fait pas à moi ! Je ne m'appelle pas Debbie Novotny pour rien. Alors tu vas poser ton joli petit cul ici et me raconter ce qui ce passe.  
-Je vous dis que ça va, dit-il avec un faux sourire.  
-Assis ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'assit avec un soupir, on ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à Debbie. Et personne n'échappait à la règle.

-Kiki je prends une pause tu me remplaces ?  
-Ok Deb' , répondit le serveur atypique du Liberty Dinner.


	59. Chapter 59

-Allez mon ange, raconte-moi, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

Justin leva les yeux vers elle et poussa un soupir. Elle l'encouragea du regard.

-J'en ai marre de tout ça, de tout ce qui ce passe en ce moment, j'en ai marre de ce procès…  
-Je comprends. Mais tu sais que c'est pour enfermer un criminel tout ça ?  
-Je le sais Debbie mais c'est mon père ! Et j'en peux plus de voir ma famille comme ça, j'en peux plus de voir ma vie disséquer jour après jour par ce type et devant tous ces gens ! Je suis fatigué de tout ça…  
-C'est bientôt fini de toute façon Sunshine, tu verras ça ira mieux après…  
-Comment ça pourrait aller mieux ? Mon père à tenter de tuer quelqu'un ! Vous pouvez me dire comment ça pourrait aller mieux ?  
-Je sais mon ange, répondit-elle en lui prenant les mains.  
-Et puis Brian…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?  
-Mais il a rien fait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on parle de lui tout le monde croit qu'il à toujours fait quelque chose ? répondit-il agacé.  
-Justement parce que c'est Brian mon chéri, répondit-elle en souriant.  
-Ca aussi j'en ai marre ! Vous croyez tout savoir de lui alors que la plupart du temps vous vous trompez. Qu'est ce qui vous permet de le juger ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que vous valez mieux que lui ? Après tout ce qu'il à vécu comment vous pouvez, tous, vous comportez encore de cette manière avec lui ?  
-Sunshine on ne juge personne. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on valait mieux que lui.  
-Alors arrêtez de croire qu'il à toujours fait quelque chose ! C'est pas lui, c'est moi ! Ca vient de moi, c'est tout. C'est de ma faute tout ça.  
-Mon ange ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrête de te culpabiliser tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Justin eût un rire sarcastique.

-Je dois y aller Debbie, répondit-il en retrouvant un air sombre.  
-Au revoir Debbie, répondit-il en partant rapidement.  
-Justin !

Il sortit sans se retourner. Dans la rue il alluma une cigarette. Il lui restait deux heures avant l'audience de Brian. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner au loft. Mélanie s'y trouvait surement et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses questions. Il marcha dans les rues sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il s'installa sur un banc dans un parc non loin du centre.

Les beaux-jours étaient revenus à Pittsburgh et pour un mois d'Avril la chaleur était anormalement élevée. La parc était de taille moyenne, boisé et très agréable lorsqu'il faisait beau. Un calme, une sérénité,et un silence étranges régnaient dans ce petit hameau de verdure. Mais loin du tumulte du centre on pouvait réfléchir et s'y reposer tranquillement. Une légère brise faisait bruisser les feuilles caressant les brins légers de l'herbe. Justin était seul. Assis sur le banc ses jambes allongées il regardait les volutes de fumée s'échapper vers le ciel. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il quitta la réalité et partit dans ses songes. Il rêvait de lui, d'eux, de leur vie, d'autre chose.

Il fût tiré de ses rêveries par un ballon qu'il reçut sur les genoux. Un petit garçon blond, les cheveux en bataille s'approcha l'air penaud :

-Pardon Monsieur, dit-il avec une petite voix.

Justin sourit, il était adorable.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tiens, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Merci Monsieur, termina le petit garçon tout sourire.

Cette image remit un peu de baume au coeur de Justin, on était tellement innocent à cet âge.

Il était l'heure de repartir au tribunal. Ilse leva, mit ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la réalité : sa réalité loin de ce havre de paix boisé.


	60. Chapter 60

-Monsieur Kinney, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé le soir du 5 juillet ?  
-C'était le soir du Bal de promotion de St James au lycée. Justin m'avait demandé de l'accompagner plutôt dans la semaine ce que j'ai fait. On a dansé, je l'ai embrassé et il m'a raccompagné au parking vers ma voiture. On s'amusait, on riait. Il m'a embrassé en me disant que c'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie et je l'ai plaqué contre la voiture et je l'ai embrassé à mon tour.  
-Ensuite ? demanda non sans réprimer une mine quelque peu dégoutée.  
-Ensuite j'ai senti une douleur dans le dos à trois reprises et je me suis effondré.  
-En entrant dans le parking avez-vous vu Monsieur Craig Taylor ?  
-J'étais occupé à faire autre chose si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-L'avez-vous vu ?  
-Non.  
-Donc jusqu'à ce que vous soyez de dos vous n'avez rien vu qui puisse lui ressembler ou qui puisse ressembler à une arme ?  
-Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Quand je vais dans un parking je vérifie pas que quelqu'un va me trouer comme une passoire. Surtout quand j'ai passé une bonne soirée et que je sais que l'after sera encore meilleure, répondit-il dans un grand sourire.

Les rires redoublèrent.

-Silence ! cria le Président, répondez à la question Monsieur Kinney.  
-Ma réponse est non Monsieur le Président et Monsieur l'avocat, répondit-il non sans ironie.  
-Donc vous ne pouvez pas affirmer, en tant que victime, que c'est bien Craig Taylor qui vous a tiré dessus ?  
-Bien sûr que si.  
-Et comment ? Vous dites vous-même que vous ne l'avez pas vu.  
-Non mais lorsque je suis tombé par terre, j'ai entendu Justin hurler comme un dingue _« Papa, mais_ _qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »_ et croyez moi quand on hurle comme il l'a fait en général ce qu'on dit est vrai. Sur le moment j'ai voulu lui dire de la fermer et d'arrêter de crier comme un âne mais que voulez-vous c'était déjà le trou noir pour moi, du coup j'ai rien pu dire ce qui dans mon cas est plus que rare, on pourrait même dire que c'est un mythe.

Les rires redoublèrent, même Justin ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.  
_Brian… _Willer aurait bien du mal avec lui et rien ne l'enchantait plus.

-Silence dans la salle ou le procès se terminera à huit-clos. Monsieur Kinney je pense qu'il est dans votre intérêt de cesser vos remarques railleuses et de répondre clairement aux questions que l'on vous pose.  
-Bien Monsieur le Président, dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

Willer était vert de rage. Lui, l'avocat se faire railler par un type comme Kinney le faisait fulminer.


	61. Chapter 61

-Avez-vous rencontré Monsieur Justin Taylor il y a trois ans ?  
-En effet, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, le même jour que la naissance de mon fils.

Justin sourit. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose.

-Votre fils ? Vous avez un fils ?  
-Objection votre honneur ! Quel rapport avec notre affaire ?  
-Retenue. Monsieur Willer ?

Mélanie se rassit un sourire de victoire aux lèvres. Elle se pencha alors vers Justin et lui dit :

-Toutes les réponses de Brian ont été méticuleusement étudiées et préparées. Tout est stratégique, termina-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Justin répondit par un sourire, il avait envie d'éclater de rire. _Pauvre Willer…_

-Vous avez donc rencontré Monsieur Taylor il y a trois ans ?  
-Oui.  
-Ce soir-là avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec Monsieur Taylor ?  
-Evidemment !

Justin ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en se cachant de son écharpe.

-Protégé ?  
-Bien sûr ! On est homos pas inconscients.

Justin n'en pouvait plus, la tête dans son écharpe, ses épaules tressautaient et les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues, il se mordait la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. A vrai dire toute la bande était dans le même état que lui.


	62. Chapter 62

-Avez-vous rencontré Monsieur Justin Taylor il y a trois ans ?  
-En effet, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, le même jour que la naissance de mon fils.

Justin sourit. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose.

-Votre fils ? Vous avez un fils ?  
-Objection votre honneur ! Quel rapport avec notre affaire ?  
-Retenue. Monsieur Willer ?

Mélanie se rassit un sourire de victoire aux lèvres. Elle se pencha alors vers Justin et lui dit :

-Toutes les réponses de Brian ont été méticuleusement étudiées et préparées. Tout est stratégique, termina-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Justin répondit par un sourire, il avait envie d'éclater de rire. _Pauvre Willer…_

-Vous avez donc rencontré Monsieur Taylor il y a trois ans ?  
-Oui.  
-Ce soir-là avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec Monsieur Taylor ?  
-Evidemment !

Justin ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en se cachant de son écharpe.

-Protégé ?  
-Bien sûr ! On est homos pas inconscients.

Justin n'en pouvait plus, la tête dans son écharpe, ses épaules tressautaient et les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues, il se mordait la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. A vrai dire toute la bande était dans le même état que lui.

-Et l'âge qu'il avait ne vous a pas dérangé ?  
-Non, pourquoi ça aurait dû ?  
-Il était mineur.  
-Mais consentant ou alors c'est un très bon comédien.  
-Quand avez-vous rencontré Monsieur Craig Taylor pour la première fois ?  
-Lorsque j'ai ramené Justin chez lui.  
-Et comment cela s'est passé ?  
-Au début ça allait, ambiance un peu froide mais ça allait.  
-Et ensuite ?  
-Eh bien quand j'ai entendu Monsieur Taylor dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'un fils pédé, que si Justin restait c'était en respectant ses règles donc arrêter de sortir, de me voir et de baiser, en tout cas, avec des hommes, pour les filles il n'a pas précisé. Et là on peut dire que l'ambiance à très vite chutée.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle.

-Vous êtes donc partit avec Justin ? L'enlevant à sa famille ?  
-Pas enlevé, sauvé. On ne vit pas heureux dans un tel environnement familial et croyez moi je sais de quoi je parle, répondit-il en redevenant sérieux.  
-Bien Monsieur Kinney. Monsieur Taylor affirme que vous n'aimiez pas son fils, qu'il était seulement un de vos amusements. Que pouvez-vous répondre ?  
-C'est faux, ce n'est pas un de mes « amusements » comme vous dites.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Mon compagnon, lâcha-t-il.

Justin releva brusquement la tête. _Quoi ? _ Brian le considérait comme son compagnon ? Il regarda en direction de Mélanie, mais elle lui fit comprendre que cette réponse ne faisait pas partie de leur plan « stratégique ». Ça venait de lui, juste de lui.

-Je vois. Votre honneur je n'ai plus de questions.


	63. Chapter 63

Mélanie inspira un grand coup. S'ils avaient joué la carte de l'humour avec Willer, ils devraient quand même la jouer serrée.

-Monsieur Kinney, que s'est-il passé après les coups de feu ?  
-Je suis tombé et à ce qu'on m'a raconté on m'a emmené aux urgences et je suis partit au bloc très vite.  
-Et ensuite ?  
-Ensuite je suis resté un mois, inconscient, en soins intensifs puis je suis tombé dans le coma.  
-Combien de temps y êtes-vous resté ?  
-Trois mois.

Justin était devenu blanc comme un linge, personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était resté si longtemps dans le coma. Il regarda Brian puis Mélanie. Pourquoi ils ne lui avaient pas dit ?

-Et maintenant ?  
-Maintenant je suis en rééducation depuis plus d'un an et maintenant je peux marcher à nouveau.  
-Vous ne pouviez pas au début ?  
-Non j'ai mis plus d'un mois avant de pouvoir me tenir debout plus d'un quart d'heure sans m'effondrer.  
-A quoi été dû votre état ?  
-Aux trois balles de Monsieur Taylor et au fait qu'elles aient frôlé ma moelle épinière.

Justin devenait de plus en plus blanc.

-Et si elles avaient touché votre moelle ?  
-Je serai paralysé aujourd'hui et je ne pourrai plus marcher.  
-Comment s'est passé votre rééducation ?  
-C'était très difficile mais je me suis accroché et maintenant je me sens mieux.  
-Travaillez-vous ?  
-Oui.  
-Avez-vous eu un arrêt de travail ?  
-Oui pendant un an.  
-Avez-vous récupéré votre ancien poste ?  
-Par chance oui.  
-Votre vie à beaucoup changé depuis l'accident ?  
-Je ne sais pas si elle a beaucoup changé mais j'ai failli mourir et j'ai perdu un an et demi à me remettre.

Justin commençait à vraiment se sentir mal et son visage ne pouvait pas être plus blanc.

-Faites-vous des cauchemars ?  
-Pas tout le temps mais très souvent.  
-Ressentez-vous des douleurs ?  
-En permanence.  
-Où ?  
-Dans le dos, dans les jambes, la nuque et j'ai souvent des migraines.

Pourquoi il lui avait rien dit ? Justin ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

-Vous prenez des médicaments ?  
-Oui quotidiennement et j'en prendrai jusqu'à la fin de ma rééducation et peut-être encore un peu après.  
-Combien de temps vous reste-t-il de rééducation ?  
-Si tout vas bien six mois.

Mélanie le regarda intensément et il hocha légèrement la tête comme pour répondre à une question silencieuse.

-Votre honneur, pourrais-je demander à Monsieur Kinney de retirer sa chemise ?  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
-Pour que le jury et la cour ici présente puissent constater l'état de mon client.  
-Très bien allez-y.  
-Monsieur Kinney voudriez-vous retirer votre chemise et montrer votre dos s'il vous plait ?

Justin aurait voulu crier non. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Brian se leva et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Au fur et à mesure que Brian retirait sa chemise Justin se sentait de plus en plus mal. Inexplicablement les larmes commençaient à monter et à lui piquer les yeux. Brian se retourna et un murmure s'éleva dans la salle. Trois longues cicatrices blanches traversaient son dos. Personne ne les avaient vues sauf Justin. Il posa son front dans ses mains, les larmes coulaient toutes seules. C'est comme lorsque l'on pleure mais qu'on ne peut pas se retenir. Il les essuyait mais elles continuaient de couler lui brûlant les joues. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça, que Brian le voit comme ça. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas.

-Merci Brian, termina Mélanie. Je n'ai plus de questions votre honneur.

Brian terminait de reboutonner sa chemise lorsque Willer se leva.

-Puis je poser une dernière question ?  
-Allez-y.  
-Monsieur Kinney ces cicatrices me paraissent bien grandes pour des impacts de balle, comment l'expliquez-vous ?

Justin avait toujours la tête dans ses mains, comment ce connard pouvait demander ça ?

-Si elles ont cette taille c'est parce que j'ai été opéré trois fois à cet endroit. Ils m'ont d'abord retiré les balles mais comme la moelle avait été touchée ils ont dû me réopérer à deux reprises. Voilà pourquoi elles ont cette taille.  
-Je n'ai plus de questions votre honneur.  
-Très bien je déclare cette audience terminée.

La phrase fût comme libératrice pour Justin qui sortit de la salle en courant. Il se précipita dans les toilettes. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la poubelle en métal.

-Merde ! cria-t-il.

Il s'appuya sur le lavabo et se mit à pleurer. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi coupable. Et là Brian qui montrait ses cicatrices devant tous ces gens ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment. Il était coupable et ces traces qu'il porterait à vie étaient de sa faute. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes. Une main se posa sur son épaule et surpris il se retourna. C'était Michael qui en fait se tenait derrière lui depuis cinq minutes.

-Si t'es venu pour me dire que c'est de ma faute et que je suis un petit enfoiré c'est bon Michael j'ai pas besoin de toi ! dit-il à travers ses larmes.  
-Je ne suis pas là pour ça.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en reniflant.  
-Te faire mes excuses…  
-Quoi ?  
-Je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi et de la façon dont je me suis comporté. J'ai compris que tu aimais vraiment Brian et que si tu étais partit tu avais tes raisons, répondit-il.

-Voilà.  
-Merci Michael, répondit Justin alors que Michael s'apprêtait à sortir.  
-Mmh…

Justin soupira. Il avait enfin réussi à se calmer. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et s'essuya les mains. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux tentant d'y remettre de l'ordre.  
Dehors Brian l'attendait. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina vers la sortie, Justin le prit par la taille.

-Ça va ?  
-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit-il.  
-Brian…  
-Ça va, répondit-il. Par contre si on pouvait rentrer vite j'ai des supers plans pour toi et moi. Mmh ?  
-T'es incroyable, tu changeras jamais…  
-Jamais est un terme qui ne fais pas partie de mon vocabulaire.  
-Toi alors… répondis Justin en souriant.

Cette nuit-là ils firent l'amour avec une force nouvelle, de nouvelles sensations, le plaisir qu'ils ressentirent ne fût jamais aussi fort et les lia plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés.


	64. Chapter 64

Justin le regardait dormir. Il s'éveilla quelques minutes plus tard.

-Pourquoi tu n'as m'a rien dit pour les médicaments contre la douleur ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
-Bonjour ! Je vais bien merci… répondit Brian en sortant la tête de l'oreiller le visage chiffonné.  
-Bonjour… répondit Justin en souriant.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
-Pourquoi ? J'aurai dû ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire.  
-Brian…  
-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?  
-J'aurai aimé le savoir…  
-Bah voilà, maintenant tu sais, répondit-il en se redressant.  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça Brian ?  
-Bon, tu m'excuseras mon ange mais j'ai une pub de céréales hyper bandante qui m'attend à l'agence, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Justin fût le plus rapide et lui barra l'entrée de la salle de bain.

-Tu peux pas te barrer à chaque fois qu'un sujet de conversation te dérange Brian ! C'est trop facile !  
-Ca y'est t'as fini ? Je peux aller me doucher maintenant ?  
-Bri…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser laissa Justin pantelant, le souffle coupé comme à chaque fois que Brian l'embrassait. Il passa devant lui et lui adressa un grand sourire. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau.  
Justin poussa un soupir, s'allongea sur le lit et alluma une cigarette. Sur ce point Brian n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours autant un mur pour le faire parler. La main sous la tête, Justin regardait les cercles de fumée s'échapper vers le plafond du Loft.  
Brian sortit plusieurs minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Justin admira une fois de plus son corps parfait.

-Tu pourrais m'aider ? demanda Brian un pot de crème à la main.  
-Pardon ?!  
-Me fait pas répéter t'as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dit.  
-C'était pour être sûr, répondit Justin en rigolant.

Brian lui tendit le pot de crème et indiqua les cicatrices dans son dos. Il s'assit au bord du lit. Justin se rapprocha, s'assit et passa ses jambes autour de lui. La crème était froide au contact de sa main. Il commença à l'étaler sur le dos de Brian et se mit à le masser doucement. Il suivit la forme de sa colonne, la forme des cicatrices et fit attention à ne pas appuyer trop fort. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, que Brian l'intégrait à son rétablissement. Justin était heureux de cette confiance qu'il lui accordait. Ils partagèrent ce moment dans un silence paisible. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Brian se releva et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il s'habilla rapidement.

-Que ferais tu sans moi… dit Justin en souriant.  
-Comment crois-tu que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? répondit-il en l'embrassant. On se voit tout à l'heure au procès, salut ! termina-t-il en sortant.

Etrangement la remarque de Brian le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.


	65. Chapter 65

Attablé devant une tasse de café, jouant avec sa cuillère, Brian réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer une seule seconde de la matinée. Et, là, au Liberty devant les planches de sa nouvelle pub ; il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Il détestait déjà cette pub, les clients et les céréales qui de surcroît étaient dégueulasse. Il referma le dossier, il était clair qu'aujourd'hui il n'arriverait à rien.

Il posa son menton dans sa main et perdit son regard à travers la fenêtre.

Il se retrouva deux ans en arrière dans cette même rue : Liberty Avenue. Il sortait d'une énième soirée au Babylon. C'est ce soir là que sa vie avait changé même s'il avait mis toutes ces années pour l'admettre. Sous ce lampadaire avec cet air perdu mais déterminé il l'avait hypnotisé et depuis Brian n'avait jamais guéri. Il devait bien l'admettre sa vie avait changé ou plutôt IL avait changé sa vie et sans lui, désormais, ça n'aurait plus eu de saveur ni de couleur. Sa vie d'avant était éphémère. Il avait toujours eu la sensation qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et qu'il pouvait s'éclater sans penser à demain et finalement ce mode de vie ne lui avait jamais rien apporté. Ce soir là en rencontrant Justin il avait senti quelque chose de différent. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour il avait encore plus ressenti cette différence de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant et au fil des mois cette différence n'avait fait que croître. C'est lui qui l'avait sauvé pas seulement le soir de St James mais sur tous les plans sur lesquels un homme pouvait être sauvé. Ça n'avait pas toujours été simple avec Justin mais il n'aurait pas voulu de calme dans sa vie. Et aujourd'hui avec ce procès les choses ne s'arrangaient pas. Les délibérations, que Brian attendait avec angoisse, pouvaient bouleverser leurs vies. Il sentait Justin s'éloigner et voir son père de cette manière n'arrangeait pas son état. Ça ne serait facile pour personne de voir un père agir de cette façon. Brian l'avait rencontré quelques fois et ne cessait de le voir ces deniers temps et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son propre père. Ce père qui n'avait jamais été là pour lui, toujours bourré, à leur cogner dessus et que le seul moment où il avait pu se rapprocher de son fils c'était pour lui annoncer son cancer. Brian ne souhaitait ça à personne. Et par une étrange coïncidence il avait rencontré un jeune homme blessé, abandonné lui aussi par son père. Les opposés s'attirent mais les gens au même vécu s'attiraient peut-être aussi. A cette pensée il sourit. Il avait hâte que ce procès se termine et passer à autre chose.

Il fronça les sourcils. Passer à quoi au juste ?  
Il avait failli mourir mais ça lui avait permis d'accepter ses sentiments pour Justin qu'il était incapable de lui avouer. Mais il le devait parce que chaque jour ces mots tus le hantait. De plus sa rééducation, ses cauchemars, ses douleurs ne l'aidaient pas. Il ne voulait pas que Justin le voit diminué ou différent de ce qu'il était avant. Ils avaient douze ans d'écart et Brian ne pouvait pas ne pas en tenir compte et à cette pensée la peur lui saisissait la gorge. Toujours cette peur de ce faire abandonner, rejeté comme il l'avait toujours vécu.

Debbie le regardait depuis cinq bonnes minutes en souriant. Elle avait tout compris. Elle se rapprocha de sa table.

-Bonjour, mon petit Brian, dit-elle en s'asseyant.  
-Debbie... répondit-il en levant les yeux.  
-Comment vas-tu ?  
-Mais très bien, et vous ? dit-il dans un sourire.  
-Ca va. Ecoute, je ne voudrai pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas...  
-C'est vrai que ça ne vous ressemble pas, dit-il en rigolant.  
-Mais tu devrais lui dire, termina-t-elle.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il interloqué.  
-Je crois que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, dit-elle en se levant et en lui adressant un clin d'oeil souriant.

Brian la regarda s'éloigner. Comment cette femme faisait pour toujours savoir ce que pensait et ressentait les autres ?  
Il rassembla ses affaires et se leva.

Avec un sourire il sortit du Liberty et se dirigea vers le tribunal.


	66. Chapter 66

-Mesdames, Messieurs les jurés voici les faits : nous sommes en présence d'un homme rongé par le remord conscient de ses actes et prêt à prendre ses responsabilités. Vous êtes également face à un père de famille dont la vie a explosée. Son mariage s'est soldé par un divorce, il n'a plus de contact avec son fils qu'un homme lui a pris sans état d'âme et par un accès de folie il a tiré sur cet homme. Mais Monsieur Taylor a été poussé à bout, il s'est retrouvé face à un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont durant toute son enfance on ne lui en a dit que des mauvaises choses. De plus le comportement de son fils n'a fait que plus le pousser à bout.  
Autre fait, Monsieur Justin Taylor est en colère. En colère parce que son père n'a pas su l'accepter comme lui le voulait. Il est en colère parce que son père n'a pas accepté son compagnon. A cause de sa colère son jugement est altéré et ne se rend donc pas compte que son père regrette son geste. Il va jusqu'à prétendre qu'il a prémédité son geste. Mais aveuglé par sa colère il n'a pas su comprendre, lui aussi, les regrets de Monsieur Taylor. Nous plaidons certes coupable mais avec des circonstances atténuantes et je vous demande de prendre cela en compte dans votre jugement. Merci, termina Willer.

-Mesdames, Messieurs les jurés nous sommes face à une tentative de meurtre préméditée de plus axée sur des préférences sexuelles. Monsieur Taylor n'a jamais accepté son fils et n'a jamais accepté son compagnon. Non acceptation qu'il a traduite par des agressions verbales et physiques à l'attention de ces deux personnes. Alors comment ne pas croire à la préméditation alors que pendant plus d'un an les percussions n'ont cessées de se produire. Justin Taylor a toujours été un bon élève et avait un comportement qui ne méritait aucuns reproches. Mais par le choix de ses partenaires Justin a du se confronter à son père qui les a menés à cette situation. Quand à Monsieur Kinney il n'a jamais rien fait pour attaquer, agresser ou déplaire à Monsieur Taylor. Les comportements de Monsieur Taylor et Monsieur Kinney ne justifient donc pas le geste de Monsieur Taylor. De plus par son acte Monsieur Taylor a failli ôter la vie à un homme mais à en plus brisé une partie de sa vie. Aujourd'hui Monsieur Kinney tente de se reconstruire physiquement et psychologiquement suite à l'agression par balles de Monsieur Taylor. Par son geste il n'a pas seulement failli briser la vie de plusieurs personnes mais il a aussi bafoué la loi et la liberté d'autrui dans ses choix. En essayant d'attenter à la vie de Monsieur Kinney il a également exprimé de vive voix sa haine envers la communauté homosexuelle. De ce fait nous demandons une peine d'emprisonnement de trente ans assuré d'une sureté de vingt ans. Nous soutenons la préméditation.  
Merci, termina Mélanie en retournant s'assoir.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, la séance est suspendue jusqu'à la fin des délibérations des jurés, termina le président la cour.

Et voilà les plaidoyers prenant fin ce procès était bientôt terminé ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à toute la petite famille de Liberty Avenue en particulier au sulfureux couple Taylor-Kinney qui avait hâte d'en finir.

Justin recroquevillé sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux, était perdu dans ses pensées. Brian s'assit à côté de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ça va ?  
-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça, répondit Justin.  
-Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.  
-Tu sais très pourquoi...

-Arrête avec ça, termina Brian.

Justin poussa un soupir et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Le voir avec cette petite moue fit craquer Brian, à vrai dire à chaque fois qu'il faisait cette tête il craquait. Mais en bon Kinney qui se respecte il se serait fait arracher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer. Il sentit le désir le titiller.

-Justin…  
-Mmh ?  
-J'ai mal… répondit Brian.  
-Où ça ? demanda Justin inquiet.  
-Là, répondit-il avec un sourire de félin.

Il prit la main de Justin et la posa sur son entrejambe. Justin ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Brian ne changeait pas, mais il ne l'en aimait que plus. Il étendit ses jambes sur ses genoux et l'attira à lui en le tirant par le t-shirt. Brian s'allongea sur lui tendu par le désir. L'envie qu'il avait de Justin le surprenait parfois, elle ne cessait jamais et surtout s'amplifiait avec le temps. Est-ce qu'une chose pareille pouvait réellement exister ? Brian n'en savait rien mais curieusement il adorait ça. Il fit les choses très lentement. Il lui retira son t-shirt et commença à balader sa langue sur son torse. Justin s'accrocha à l'accoudoir du canapé, à ce rythme-là il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Brian remonta vers son cou et commença à défaire la ceinture du jean de Justin. Il baladait ses mains sur son torse tout en l'embrassant tendrement, furieusement. Il happait sa bouche tel le fruit défendu du jardin d'Eden. Justin lui retira son pull et défit sa ceinture. Ce soir c'était Brian qui menait le jeu. Il descendit sa main jusqu'au boxer noir et Justin ferma les yeux sous la douceur de la caresse. C'est la bouche de Brian qui poursuit la caresse experte commencée par sa main. Justin se mordit la lèvre, sa main fouillant les cheveux de son amant. Sa langue lui fit quitter la réalité. Brian releva la tête un sourire aux lèvres, il aimait donner ce plaisir à son angelot blond. Il remonta vers lui et reprit ses lèvres avec passion entrelaçant sa langue à celle de Justin. Ce dernier était au bord de l'extase.

-Viens… murmure Justin dans une supplique.

Il le voulait en lui tout de suite, le sentir, sentir sa chaleur, tout son être. Tout en embrassant son cou Brian le pénètre doucement dans un souffle. Lentement il s'enfonce plus profondément en lui. Un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de Justin. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. La lenteur de Brian exacerbait son désir. Il passa ses mains dans son dos remonta vers sa nuque et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Sa bouche était un vrai bonheur augmentant son plaisir. Justin vivait la plénitude de sa vie. Il le voulait, en lui, plus loin, plus fort. Brian compris et une fois de plus il savait ce que son partenaire attendait sans avoir à parler. Il remonta un de ses jambes contre son torse s'enfonçant plus profondément. Il étouffa le cri de plaisir de Justin en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il accéléra le rythme. Justin s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant l'admirant dans toute sa beauté pendant l'acte. Il se plongea dans ses prunelles sombres et se laissa emporter dans son monde. Justin était secoué de frissons. Ils éclatèrent ensemble. Brian s'abattit sur lui. Il se coucha sur son torse et enroula sa taille de ses bras. Justin redescendait doucement sur terre caressant ses cheveux sombres. Il le serra dans ses bras et avant de pouvoir prononcer un mot il se rendit compte que Brian s'était endormi. Il attrapa un plaid au sol sans le réveiller. Il recouvrit leurs corps. Dans ses cheveux il murmura :

-Je t'aime…

A son tour il ferma les yeux serrant dans ses bras l'homme de sa vie. Dehors la nuit était tombée. La pluie commença à recouvrir les toits de la ville.

Dans un Loft deux corps enlaçés dormaient plus paisibles que jamais.


	67. Chapter 67

Les délibérations durèrent trois jours interminables. Le débat autour de la table des jurés fût plus qu'agité. Personne n'était d'accord, chacun y allant avec ses préjugés et ses opinions personnels. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur un verdict.

Dans la salle surchauffée de la cour des assises la tension était palpable chacun attendant avec angoisse le jugement.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, la cour.  
-Avez-vous statué sur la condamnation de Monsieur Taylor ? demanda le président de la cour au président des jurés.  
-Oui votre honneur.  
-Juré n°1 ?  
-D'accord avec ce verdict.  
-Juré n°2 ?  
-D'accord.  
-Juré n°3 ?  
-En désaccord avec ce verdict.  
-Juré n°4 ?  
-D'accord.  
-Juré n°5 ?  
-D'accord.  
-Juré n°6 ?  
-D'accord.  
-Juré n°7 ?  
-D'accord.  
-Juré n°8 ?  
-En désaccord.  
-Juré n°9 ?  
-En désaccord.  
-Juré n°10 ?  
-En désaccord.  
-Juré n°11 ?  
-D'accord.  
-Juré n°12 ?  
-En désaccord avec ce verdict.

-Bien vous pouvez énoncer le jugement.  
-En réponse au chef d'accusation de tentative d'assassinat avec préméditation nous déclarons l'accusé non coupable. En réponse au chef d'accusation de tentative de meurtre avec circonstances atténuantes nous déclarons l'accusé coupable.  
-La cour vous condamne donc à 12 ans de réclusion criminelle assurée d'une peine de sureté de 8 ans. Vous êtes également condamné à verser 150 000 dollars de dommages et intérêts. Je déclare cette affaire jugée, termina le président de la cour.

Le verdict tomba comme une masse. Tout le monde fût abasourdi par la décision des jurés. Un murmure de protestation s'éleva derrière Justin.

-Quel espèce d'enfoiré ce juge ! commença Debbie.  
-Maman calme toi, ça sert à rien.

Justin la tête baissée n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui. A travers ce verdict il avait l'impression d'être lui aussi puni.  
De son côté Brian ne réagit pas, ne dit rien c'était la justice qui ne donnerait jamais raison à des homos comme eux. Craig Taylor se leva et fût emmené tentant de capter un dernier regard de son fils mais celui-ci gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Justin sortit précipitamment, perdant la bande dans la foule. Brian n'eût pas le temps de la rattraper et le regarda s'éloigner dans les rues sombres de Pittsburgh le visage affligé.

Il traina dans les rues de Pitts, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le regard plus abattu que jamais.

Sur le parvis du tribunal la bande dans un coin discutait.

-C'est dingue comment ils peuvent rendre un tel jugement ? commença Lindsay.  
-La beauté de notre justice, poursuivit Ben.  
-Ça va pas se passer comme ça ! On va ameuter toutes les associations, il va pas s'en tirer comme ça ce salop ! continua Debbie rouge de colère.  
-Debbie je ne crois pas que ça va aider Justin de faire ça, répondit Brian qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.  
-J'essaierai de faire appel mais à mon avis ça ne servira à rien, poursuivit Mélanie.  
-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait en tout cas, répondit Brian. Mélanie lui répondit d'un sourire.  
-Où est Justin ? demanda Emmett.  
-Besoin d'être seul, je pense, répondit Ted.

Tout le monde acquiesça. La petite famille se retrouva chez Debbie pour manger les éternelles pâtes en cas de crise. Au cours du repas Brian sortit fumer une cigarette et tenta de joindre Justin sans succès.  
Il était 23H lorsque Brian rentra au Loft pensant l'y trouver mais l'appartement était désert. Brian commençait à s'inquiéter. Il essaya à nouveau de l'appeler avant de se rendre compte que son portable trainait sur le bar.

-Allô Debbie ? Est-ce que Justin est venu chez vous depuis que je suis parti ?  
_-Non, pourquoi ?  
_-Ok, merci.  
_-Brian, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?_

Il raccrocha. Il appela Mélanie, Lindsay, Ted, Emmett, Jennyfer, Daphnée, Michael, Ben.  
Mais rien. Personne ne l'avait revu depuis le procès. Brian sortit et commença à faire les bars, les boites, les saunas, les hôtels de Pittsburgh mais Justin demeurait introuvable. Au fil des heures l'angoisse de Brian ne cessait d'augmenter comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit à faire les cent pas dans le loft fumant cigarette sur cigarette.  
Le lendemain Justin n'était toujours pas revenu. Brian reprit ses recherches en vain.

Le soir du troisième jour, Brian, épuisé, s'endormit d'un sommeil agité sur le canapé sans avoir trouvé une seule trace de Justin.


	68. Chapter 68

Dans l'obscurité, une porte glissa lentement. Justin les yeux cernés, pâle, les cheveux en bataille, la veste ouverte, entra dans le loft. Une lumière du salon était allumée éclairant faiblement la pièce. Brian couché sur le côté, couvert à moitié d'un plaid, dormait profondément les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée.

Justin s'accroupit auprès de lui et passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns, le regard éteint. Brian se réveilla brusquement habituant ses yeux à l'obscurité. Il vit son visage aux cheveux blonds penché au-dessus de lui. Il se releva brusquement, les yeux noirs, agrippant Justin par les pans de sa veste. Surpris par la violence du geste Justin recula.  
Brian voyait ses yeux cernés, ses joues creusées, son teint pâle comme de la craie. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler. Il extériorisait des mois de silence et d'angoisse. Cette nouvelle disparition était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il avait besoin d'évacuer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-PUTAIN OU EST-CE QUE T'ETAIS ? CA FAIT TROIS QUE JE TE CHERCHE ! T'ES PARTI SANS PREVENIR PERSONNE, T'AS LAISSE TON PORTABLE ! PUTAIN OU EST-CE QUE TU ETAIS ?!

Brian le serrait tellement fort que des traces rouges commençaient à se former sur ses bras. Justin était au bord des larmes, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, il n'avait jamais été aussi violent avec lui.

-Brian je…  
-LA FERME ! T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA ! T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA !  
-Je suis désolé…  
-MERDE ! J'EN PEUX PLUS JUSTIN, J'EN PEUX PLUS ! JE PASSE MON TEMPS A M'INQUIETER POUR TOI ! JE M'INQUIETE QUAND JE TE VOIS PARTIR ! JE M'INQUIETE QUAND JE TE VOIS BOIRE, FUMER ! JE M'INQUIETE QUAND JE VOIS DISPARAITRE TON SOURIRE ! JE M'INQUIETE QUAND JE TE VOIS T'AGITER DANS TON SOMMEIL OU QUE TU NE DORS PAS ! J'EN PEUX PLUS DE CETTE SITUATION ! PUTAIN JUSTIN, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ÇA ?!  
-Pardon Brian… dit-il d'une petite voix.  
-ARRETE DE T'EXCUSER ! dit-il en frappant le mur de son poing avec violence. T'ES TOUT LE TEMPS DESOLE ! MAIS TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DU MAL QUE TU PEUX FAIRE ! C'EST PAS EN T'EXCUSANT QUE ÇA VA S'ARRANGER. QUAND TON PERE M'A TROUE LA PEAU JE SUIS TOMBE QUATRE MOIS DANS LE COMA ET QUAND JE ME SUIS REVEILLE T'ETAIS PAS LA ! TU M'AS LAISSE TOMBER JUSTIN ! JE T'AI ATTENDU PENDANT PLUS D'UN AN MAIS TU N'ES JAMAIS REVENU, PAS UN COUP DE TELEPHONE, RIEN ! J'AI DU VENIR TE CHERCHER ET TE RAMENER. ET DEPUIS JE TE SOUTIENS TOUS LES JOURS MAIS DE TA PART RIEN ! MAIS J'AI FAIT ABSTRACTION DE TOUT ÇA, POUR TOI ! ET LA, TU CROIS RECOMMENCER EN TE BARRANT A NOUVEAU ?!

Justin était blanc comme un linge les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

-JE M'ETAIS JAMAIS SENTI AUSSI SEUL. JE ME SUIS SENTI REJETE COMME JAMAIS ALORS QUE TU DISAIS M'AIMER ! ET LA TU RECOMMENCES ? TU TE BARRES ENCORE ?! JE CROYAIS POUVOIR TE FAIRE CONFIANCE. JE PENSAI PAS M'AVANCER EN TERRAIN MINE AVEC TOI. J'AVAIS LA SENSATION QUE ÇA AURAIS PU ETRE DIFFERENT AVEC TOI ET QUE J'AURAI PU REUSSIR A M'OUVRIR SANS ME PRENDRE UN AUTRE PUTAIN DE MUR DANS LA GUEULE.  
-Je me sentais mal, je…  
-ET MOI ? T'AS PENSE UN PEU A MOI CES DERNIERS TEMPS ? JE ME SENS PAS MAL PEUT-ETRE ? J'AI CONSTAMMENT MAL AU DOS ET AUX JAMBES, J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE MA TETE VA EXPLOSER, JE ME CHOUTE AU CACHETONS, JE FAIS DES CAUCHEMARS TOUTES LES NUITS ! SANS OUBLIER QUE J'AI TROIS PUTAINS DE BALAFRES DANS LE DOS QUI NE PARTIRONT JAMAIS ET QUI ME RAPPELLERONT SANS CESSE L'ENFER QUE J'AI VECU ! TU M'EMMERDES JUSTIN ! JE TE CROYAIS DIFFERENT, JE CROYAIS QUE TU PRENAIS LES AUTRES EN CONSIDERATION MAIS C'EST DES CONNERIES ! SI TU VEUX TE BARRER VAS-Y LA PORTE EST GRANDE OUVERTE MAIS NE COMPTE PLUS SUR MOI ! LA JE SATURE ! termina-t-il en le repoussant violemment.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain empli de fureur. Il jeta ses vêtements par terre et alluma la douche en claquant la porte. La main plaquée contre le mur il tenta de se calmer sous le jet d'eau froide.

Justin tétanisé dans le salon sentait son rythme cardiaque augmenter à chaque seconde. Il sentit le froid et le vide s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux glissants le long de ses joues. Il savait qu'il avait été égoïste et voir Brian dans un tel état le rendit encore plus mal. Il sentait son monde s'effondrer. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il voulait rester mais Brian l'aurait-il accepté ?

En désespoir de cause il tenta un ultime recours. Il se déshabilla lentement, ses bras portant les marques rougies des doigts de Brian. Nu, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra dans la douche. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le dos de Brian.

-Brian… supplia-t-il.

Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

-Pardon… Je m'étais pas rendu compte. Je t'ai fait du mal et je te demande pardon pour ça. Je me suis comporté comme un égoïste et je n'ai pas fait attention à toi. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte et je n'ai rien fait.

Justin baissa les yeux, n'empêchant pas les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Brian se retourna vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota près de l'oreille avec une douceur ferme :

-Me refais jamais ça espèce de connard ! Je t'aime… souffla-t-il.

Justin releva soudainement la tête ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les yeux de Brian lui prouvèrent le contraire.

Justin le prit par la nuque et pris sa bouche avec violence. Cette bouche qui le faisait rêver du matin au soir, cette bouche qui pouvait dire les pires horreurs comme les plus belles, cette bouche qui le faisait défaillir. Brian resserra son étreinte et sous la force du baiser Justin se plaqua contre les parois de la douche. Il le retrouvait enfin après des mois de souffrance, tout était dit, il n'y avait plus qu'à recommencer à vivre dans ses bras et il ne voulait rien de plus. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant. Brian le souleva le soutenant par les cuisses, le plaquant plus fortement contre les parois de la douche. Justin émit un gémissement lorsque que Brian s'enfonça en lui nouant ses jambes fermement autour de sa taille. Il prit sa bouche avec passion enroulant son bras autour de sa nuque. L'eau continuait de ruisseler sur leurs corps. Brian se perdit dans le cou de Justin. Ils prirent le même rythme, mêlant leurs souffles, leurs gémissements, leurs corps devenant une mélodie en accord parfait. D'une main tremblante Brian coupa l'eau et sortit de la salle de bain ne lâchant pas la bouche de Justin toujours dans ses bras. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit, leur désir ne cessant d'augmenter à chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Justin roula sur Brian et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il accéléra le rythme le torse collé au sien s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Brian entoura sa taille de ses bras. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort entre eux et Brian savait pourquoi : il lui avait enfin dit _« Je_ _t'aime ». _En disant ces mots il avait senti un poids disparaitre de sa poitrine. L'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était venu combler le vide qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie. Il avait appris à aimer. Plus rien désormais ne compterais plus que cet homme au regard outremer qui avait bouleversé sa vie autant que ses émotions.  
Il le bascula sous lui, le plaquant sur le matelas. Tout lui semblait se produire au ralenti. Il sentait son cœur battre comme si c'était le sien, sa sueur, son odeur contre son corps, ses cheveux dansant sur l'oreiller, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant sous le plaisir, cette bouche ourlée, pulpeuse avec cette façon qu'il avait de mordiller sa lèvre.  
Il avait la sensation de le connaitre depuis toujours mais aussi de le découvrir pour la première fois.  
Justin s'accrocha a l'échine de Brian sentant son dos sa cambrer, refermant plus fort ses cuisses autour de ses hanches. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, leurs corps disaient un _je t'aime _si longtemps espérer_._ Justin électrisé par le plaisir rejeta la tête en arrière des perles salées glissant le long de ses joues. La plénitude les emporta en même temps, des étoiles pleins les yeux, les corps frissonnants, électrisés. Essoufflé Brian reposa sa tête sur le torse de Justin sentant son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien. Justin le serra contre lui fermant les yeux sur ce bonheur naissant. Ils ne voulaient pas bouger.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre leurs chaleurs se mélangeant formant leur seule couverture.


	69. Chapter 69

Brian couché sur le côté un bras enroulé de la taille Justin, dormait, la respiration regulière. Justin tourné vers lui sa main caressant les cheveux sur sa nuque le regardait. Il scrutait son visage comme pour le graver dans sa mémoire. Il voulait fixer ce moment dans son esprit pour toujours.

Ce visage, ses joues, ses tempes, ce front, son nez, sa bouche pulpeuse entrouverte, ce cou qu'il avait tant de fois parcouru de baisers. Il aimait tellement cet homme qu'il en avait presque mal. Et maintenant il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il avait attendu ces mots depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et sa déclaration, ce soir, n'aurait pu être plus belle et il n'aurait pas voulu que Brian le dise d'une autre façon.

Il se lova contre lui, Brian resserant son étreinte comme par réflexe.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Brian Kinney... murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.


	70. Chapter 70

C'est le téléphone qui éveilla Brian d'un sommeil comateux. Il sortit un bras de sous la couette et tendit la main vers son portable sur la table de nuit.

-Allô ? marmonna-t-il. Qui? … ah bonjour Jennyfer… oui un peu… non c'est bon il est rentré hier soir… non aucuns soucis…

Justin grogna et planqua sa tête sous l'oreiller. On n'avait pas idée de réveiller les gens à une heure pareille.

-Oui bien sûr… si vous voulez… je lui en parlerai… non, non, pas de problèmes … oui d'accord… oui… au revoir Jennyfer… à vous aussi… termina Brian.

Il reposa son portable sur la table de nuit. Il se retourna vers Justin et colla son torse contre son dos l'enserrant dans ses bras.

-Ta mère sera là vers 14h, elle veut te parler de quelque chose, murmura-t-il.  
-Mmh…  
-Donc on ne pourra pas rester au lit toute la journée…  
-Chier… marmonna Justin en refermant les yeux.

Ils se rendormirent jusqu'à midi.

-Bonjour Chéri, dit Jennyfer en refermant la lourde porte de métal.  
-Jour' Man', répondit Justin les cheveux en bataille.  
-Bonjour Brian.  
-Bonjour Jennyfer.  
-Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda Justin en l'installant au bar.  
-De l'eau s'il te plait, répondit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?  
-Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué…  
-On s'est beaucoup inquiétés tu sais…  
-Je sais, répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
-Ce n'était pas un reproche, continua-t-elle.  
-Brian m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, demanda-t-il changeant de sujet.  
-Oui. Comment dire ? C'est au sujet de ton père…  
-C'est pas vrai ! Je ne veux pas parler de lui, pour moi il est mort !  
-Justin… chuchota Brian.  
-Je te rassure je suis dans le même état d'esprit que toi, rétorqua sa mère. Il ne s'est pas remarié donc la demande s'est faite par moi.  
-Quelle demande ? demanda Justin interloqué.  
-Ton père a demandé à te voir. Il a demandé un parloir.  
-Quoi ?!

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ?!  
-Non. Il a fait la demande hier auprès du directeur de la prison qui me l'a transmise.  
-Mais il se fout de la gueule de qui ?! Pourquoi t'as pas refusé ?  
-Tu n'es pas mineur c'est à toi de donner ta réponse. Il a également demandé à voir Mollie mais j'ai refusé et elle ne voulait pas non plus.

Justin se mit à tourner à rond. Il regarda Brian qui ne dit rien : ce n'était pas à lui de prendre la décision pour Justin.

-Tu n'es pas forcé d'y aller, continua Jennyfer.  
-Eh bien tu vois je vais y aller ! On va voir s'il tient le même discours qu'au procès seul devant moi ce salop… Il a demandé le parloir pour quand ?  
-Demain.  
-Répond leur que j'irai, termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Jennyfer le suivit du regard en poussant un soupir.

-Je l'accompagnerai, lui dit Brian sur le ton de la confidence.  
-Je te remercie.  
-Je vous en prie.  
-Bon. Je vais y aller, merci pour tout Brian.  
-Je vous en prie, répéta-t-il en la raccompagnant vers la sortie. Passez un bon dimanche.  
-Toi aussi. Au revoir.  
-Au revoir.

Décidemment ce Craig Taylor ne cessait d'interférer dans leurs vies et il commençait sérieusement à agacer Brian.  
Il rejoignit Justin sous la douche. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule. Justin poussa un long soupir. Brian ne savait pas quoi lui dire et il savait de toute façon que Sunshine ne changerait pas d'avis.


	71. Chapter 71

Etendus sur le lit, la tête de Justin reposait sur son ventre. Une main sous la tête Brian fumait une cigarette les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

-Justin ?  
-Mmh…  
-Je peux te poser une question ?  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Pourquoi t'es parti ?  
-Bah tu sais c'est le verdict ça m'a…  
-Non, pourquoi t'es parti le soir de St James ? demanda Brian en le coupant.

Justin ferma les yeux, il savait que la question finirait pas être abordée et à vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre.

-Justin ?  
-Je sais pas… _il se mit à réfléchir_. Quand je t'ai vu étendu par terre comme ça dans ton sang et que je t'ai vu après sur ce lit d'hôpital relié à cette machine je sais pas trop ce qui m'as pris. T'étais étendu là, pâle, on aurait dit que tu dormais mais intérieurement je me disais que tu ne te réveillerai peut-être jamais. Et puis les médecins étaient très alarmistes sur ton état. Mon père avait tiré et je me sentais vraiment coupable j'avais l'impression d'avoir armé le bras qui t'as tiré dessus. Encore aujourd'hui je ressens cette culpabilité quand je te vois en rééducation ou quand je vois que ton dos te fait souffrir parce que je sais que dans cette histoire j'ai ma part de responsabilité. Et je crois que ce soir-là j'ai eu peur d'une part de te perdre pour toujours mais aussi parce que j'avais peur que tu ne me veuilles plus jamais dans ta vie. Et je n'aurai pas supporté une vie à Pittsburgh sans toi.

Il se redressa et fit face à Brian.

-Brian est ce que tu m'en veux ? Pour tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Brian écrasa sa cigarette et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Non. Je ne t'en veux pas pour le soir de St James tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'est ton père ni de ce qu'il pense. Je n'ai jamais considéré que c'était de ta faute. Mais je t'en ai voulu d'être parti et de ne pas être revenu. _Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et en sortit une feuille pliée en quatre. _ Surtout après m'avoir écrit ça.

Justin reconnût immédiatement la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite la nuit de cette soirée qui s'était transformée en cauchemar. Il se revit assis sur cette chaise auprès de Brian lui tenant la main comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le touchait.

-Mais maintenant que tu es là je ne t'en veux de rien du tout… termina Brian.

Justin s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec douceur. Brian lui rendit son baiser et s'allongea sur lui tendrement.  
Rien ne comptait plus que ces bras qui l'entouraient.


	72. Chapter 72

Sur le dos, les yeux vers le plafond, il ne dormait plus depuis une heure. Il se leva doucement sans réveiller Brian et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se prépara un café. Il se sentait étrangement calme malgré qu'il s'apprêtait à voir son père d'ici quelques heures. Des souvenirs du procès lui revinrent en mémoire :

«_ Pensez-vous que le comportement de votre fils vous ai poussé à agir comme vous l'avez fait ? - En partie oui… »_

Ce procès n'avait été au final pas une partie de plaisir et surtout il l'avait laissé avec un arrière-goût de déception et d'injustice. Il buvait son café à petites gorgées ne se départissant pas dans son calme légendaire. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire et surtout ce que LUI allait dire. Il ne pardonnerait jamais mais il était tout de même curieux de voir la tournure que les choses allaient prendre.

Dans la chambre un réveil se mit à sonner, Brian émergea dans un grognement. Il frappa violemment sur l'engin qui lui fracassait le crâne. Il se leva encore tout endormi et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Le jet d'eau finit de le réveiller. Une serviette nouée autour de la taille il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Bonjour, lui dit Justin avec un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret.

-Salut  
-Je t'en fais un ? dit-il en indiquant la cafetière.  
-Ouais. Tu as rendez-vous à qu'elle heure ?  
-11H, répondit Justin en versant l'eau dans la cafetière.  
-Je vais t'emmener…  
-C'est pas la peine Brian.  
-Je t'emmène, point barre, y'a pas à discuter, termina Brian en buvant son café.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement dans un silence total. Ce silence s'instaura entre eux dans l'ascenseur et plus tard dans la voiture. Ils arrivèrent devant la prison de Pittsburgh à 10H45.

Deux grandes portes de métal formait l'entrée, imposante, froide, austère. Un frisson parcourut Justin. Brian l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tentant de lui faire oublier où il se rendait. Comme toujours durant quelques instants il oublia tout, sauf lui. Il sortit de la voiture, se retourna une dernière fois lui tendant un pauvre sourire. Il se dirigea vers la porte du pénitencier. De longs et hauts murs surplombés de barbelés empêchaient toute évasion. Il prit une longue inspiration et d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers la porte contre laquelle il frappa. Une petite lucarne s'ouvrit.

-C'est pourquoi ? demanda le gardien.  
-J'ai rendez-vous pour un parloir à 11H.  
-A quel nom ?  
-Taylor, Justin Taylor.

Le gardien vérifia un registre et le fit entrer. Brian vit la lourde porte se refermer sur Sunshine, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer et attendre.


	73. Chapter 73

Il pénétra dans une cour intérieure grise dans laquelle régnait un silence oppressant. Les fenêtres du bâtiment étaient toutes recouvertes de barreaux ajoutant un sentiment glauque à l'ambiance générale. Une légère brise faisait voler la poussière sur le dallage de la cour. Un nouveau frisson parcourut Justin, il ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser ici. A l'accueil on vérifia ses papiers et son rendez-vous. Ils marchèrent dans un long couloir qui sentait l'éther. Peu à peu une sourde tension commençait à lui serrer la gorge. Ils passèrent deux portes de sécurité et arrivèrent dans la salle des parloirs.

-Dernier box au fond à droite. Il vous attend, lui indiqua le gardien.

Il avança lentement vers le fond de la pièce retenant sa respiration. Dans les différents box d'autres détenus parlaient avec leurs familles et il régnait dans la salle un léger brouhaha. Au moment d'arriver il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et pris une profonde inspiration. Il s'assit sur le tabouret face à une vitre. Derrière cette vitre : Craig Taylor. Il portait la combinaison orange des détenus et portait sur la poitrine inscrit en noir son numéro : 31 415. Il releva la tête lorsque Justin s'assit, il lui adressa un sourire. Justin ne lui rendit pas conservant un visage froid, distant, ses yeux outremer perçant la personne qui lui faisait face. Une vitre avait beau les séparer, Justin était tendu et sentait la tension de la colère s'insinuer en lui. Sur les côtés reposait des combinés afin que les détenus puissent parler avec leurs visiteurs. Craig prit le sien et fit signe à Justin d'en faire de même. A regret c'est ce qu'il fit.

-Bonjour, commença timidement Craig.

Justin ne répondit rien, les sons coincés dans sa gorge. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Son père paraissait fatigué, des cernes bleues s'était formées sous ses yeux, ses joues étaient creusées, il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours qui lui mangeait le visage, des croûtes de sang séchées apparaissaient sur les jointures de ses mains. En d'autres circonstances Justin aurait eu pitié d'un homme dans un état pareil mais là il ne ressentait que de l'aversion.

-Maman a dit que tu voulais me voir, alors je suis là, lui dit Justin d'une voix glaciale.  
-Et je t'en remercie, poursuivit Craig.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Justin avec une voix de plus en plus agressive.  
-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ainsi qu'à Brian. Je voulais aussi m'excuser d'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit au procès, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce que j'ai fait. J'aurai dû savoir t'accepter tel que tu étais, comme mon fils.

Justin fût désarçonné, il ne savait pas s'il devait y croire ou si c'était une stratégie de la part de son père pour faire croire à tout le monde ses regrets. La réponse ne se fît pas attendre.

Justin eût un rire mauvais.

-Tu crois que je vais croire tout ce que tu me racontes ?! J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Tu n'as jamais pu supporter ce que j'étais et tu ne t'es pas privé pour me le faire comprendre sans parler de Brian. Et maintenant que t'as passé quelques mois en taule tu as changé du tout au tout ? Te fout pas de moi, j'en crois pas un mot.

Alors un changement s'opéra et Justin eût l'impression de voir deux personnes différentes : le Craig Taylor qu'il avait vu en arrivant et ce Craig Taylor qui paraissait bien plus proche de la réalité. Il se redressa, resserra les poings, le corps tendu. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur nouvelle et Justin crût se revoir le soir à St James lorsqu'il venait de tirer. Un rictus étira ses lèvres. Il avait l'apparence d'un fou.

-Bien sûr que non je n'accepterai jamais que tu fasses parti de cette espèce nauséabonde, tu veux que je te dise ça me dégoute, dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

Ses yeux étaient devenus deux fentes.

-Tant que je vivrai et même quand je serai sorti de ce trou je ne t'accepterai pas plus ni cet homme qui t'a perverti et corrompu aux yeux de Dieu. Il ira brûler en enfer comme tous les gens de son espèce et toi avec, poursuivit-il d'une voix glaciale abandonnée par toute émotion.

Justin ne pût s'empêcher de devenir blanc. Entendre de tels propos habituellement était difficile mais de la propre bouche de son père était encore pire. Le lien qui avait pu les unir était définitivement détruit. Il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible.

Justin se leva brusquement de son tabouret.

-Eh bien moi j'espère que tu crèveras le premier ! J'espère que tu vas te faire baiser, frapper, détruire par les autres taulards et que tu vas en crever !  
-Je vais finir par sortir de cette taule et où que vous soyez je vous retrouverai, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça, continua-t-il les yeux roulant de haine.

En guise de réponse Justin cracha sur la vitre qui les séparait et raccrocha : il n'y avait plus rien à dire. De l'autre côté Craig Taylor et commença à vociférer en frappant contre la paroi. Mais Justin ne pouvait rien entendre. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et fît une croix sur cette partie de sa vie.

Une fois dehors, devant la prison, il s'arrêta quelques minutes tentant de reprendre son souffle les jambes flageolantes. Il était partagé entre une colère sourde et la frayeur qu'avaient provoquée les mots de Craig Taylor.

_« Il ira brûler en enfer comme tous les gens de son espèce et toi avec (…) Je vais finir par sortir de cette taule et où que vous soyez je vous retrouverai, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça(…) »_

Il se mit à courir voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Il courût jusqu'au Loft sans s'arrêter comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte et la referma violemment derrière lui s'appuyant contre elle. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine et à ses oreilles. Rougi par l'effort, les cheveux en bataille, il reprenait peu à peu son souffle.

Brian descendit les deux marches de la chambre et retrouva Justin adossé à la porte d'entrée la main serrée autour de la poignée. L'expression qu'il affichait était effrayante et Brian eût un serrement au cœur. Il était resté deux heures là-bas, et à voir son visage cela semblait avoir été les heures les plus longues de sa vie. Il s'approcha de lui avec précaution et desserra-les doigts autour de la poignée. Il attira Justin à lui et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il pût.

Justin ne réagit pas tout de suite, restant là les bras ballants. Puis il sentit à nouveau cette chaleur, ce corps contre le sien, ces bras qui l'enserrait : il se sentait enfin en sécurité, sentant son corps se réchauffer, cette angoisse sourde le quitter petit à petit.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Brian et s'autorisa enfin à pleurer.


	74. Chapter 74

Il embrassa ses cheveux, son front, ses paupières, son nez, ses joues où les larmes coulaient, ses lèvres. Il voulait chasser cette expression de son visage, il voulait le voir sourire à nouveau. Il se perdit dans sa nuque. Justin rejeta la tête en arrière sous le baiser. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, il voulait juste ressentir cet homme. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le canapé du salon, à reculons, sans cesser de s'embrasser. Brian lui retira son pull, Justin déboutonna sa chemise. Leurs gestes étaient lents, tendres comme si le temps leur était compté, qu'ils allaient mourir demain. Leurs peaux s'électrisèrent lorsqu'elles entrèrent enfin en contact. Justin passa son bras autour de sa nuque se collant tout contre lui. Leurs langues se cherchaient avec impétuosité. Leur étreinte devint plus passionnée. Justin s'allongea sur le divan et entraina Brian avec lui. Rien ne comptait plus à cet instant que ces bras qui l'entourait, que cette chaleur qu'il sentait en lui, ce désir qui le submergeait, son corps, sa gorge prêts à exploser d'amour pour cet homme qu'il sentait en lui, contre lui. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, il quittait la réalité pour se fondre totalement dans cette fusion qui comptait plus qu'autre chose. Brian les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court s'abattit sur lui revenant à la réalité. Un sourire flottait sur le visage de Justin, les yeux fermés. Pour Brian ça n'avait pas de prix et qu'il l'est retrouvé était synonyme de victoire. Ils se regardèrent intensément, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire leurs yeux parlaient pour eux.

Plus tard Justin trouverait les mots pour lui parler de ce qui c'était passer à la prison.

Le lendemain matin Justin s'éveilla empli d'une force nouvelle. Il sentait qu'une page avait été tournée. Brian près de lui le regardait intensément appuyé sur un coude. Justin haussa un sourcil, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui sortir ?

-Je me disais, tu voudrais bien emménager avec moi au Loft ?

Justin haussa encore plus les sourcils.

-Mais…  
-Je veux dire « officiellement », poursuivit Brian de plus en plus sérieux.

Il le regarda avec de grands yeux, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Mais rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que son homme s'ouvre enfin à lui. Dans cette chambre, pendant quelques instants, il n'y avait plus d'armure. Il sourit et l'embrassa.

-Et ? demanda Brian.  
-Oui, répondit Justin avec un grand sourire espiègle.

Brian eût un sourire étrange, comme un sourire de soulagement. Justin s'approcha de son oreille.

-C'est bien tu t'assagi en vieillissant. Deviendrais-tu romantique ? termina-t-il avec un sourire encore plus espiègle, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
-Alors toi… tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! termina Brian en le poursuivant sous la douche.

Dans la cabine deux personnes qui s'aimaient et qui avait enfin réussi à faire abstraction de leur passé riaient, s'embrassaient et rien ne comptait plus que ça.  
Leur futur ne serait pas toujours simple mais peu importe ils étaient ensemble et le reste ils s'en foutaient royalement.

L'avenir leur dirait la suite.

**FIN**


End file.
